Different Kind of Gift
by Brinkmess
Summary: Not all precious gifts come prepared and packaged; a lesson Marluxia soon finds out for himself as he and Vexen try to make it through his pregnancy all while trying to deal with the drama of other members.Mpreg- Discontinued
1. A Really Bad Day

Author's note-so, here we have another Mpreg story…of mine, and a 411 too. I'll try not to make this another one of my romantic yet sad/dark stories. It will have it sad moments; but only because I want it to be slightly realistic. But unlike "_What Next?" _it will have a guaranteed "I love this child" genre to it. I hope you all like it. There will be fluff...you just have to look hard enough.

Warning- This story contains Mpreg; a popular genre in which a male hold and gives birth to a child. This story also has mild rape in it…if there is such thing as mild. The story also mentions miscarriage and may have a character death in it.

* * *

Chapter 1

-A Really Bad Day-

Marluxia got the idea about two months ago during a regularly scheduled meeting than ended rather irregular. Xemnas was going on with his melodramatic speeches about kingdom hearts and how important it was to collect hearts and there would soon be higher quotas in the future. Now this really didn't affect Marluxia in the slightest since he could not retrieve said hearts, this meeting was pointed out to a particular messy haired teen…who wielded a keyblade.

Ah, but that wasn't where the idea sprang from, what had given him the idea happened shortly after Xemnas finished his long discussion, and this idea came in the from of the popular cloaked schemer. He asked if he could take a stand, and was allowed such, and slowly began to utter the words that would change the viewpoint of all the nobodies forever;

He was pregnant.

Now, Xemnas had said that as nobodies they were different from the usual, everyday citizen, but no one ever assumed this was what Xemnas meant. Even Xemnas seemed wide-eyed after hearing such news. Marluxia was up and erect in his seat, curious to hear what Zexion would say next.

Zexion frowned and stared at his fellow nobodies. He continued on about how he had just discovered this a few days ago, and that he had begun work on trying to figure out how such an abnormality occurred. And then he told his members that he was about three months pregnant and everyone who had had a smile, smirk, or disgusted look on their face gasped. Zexion looked absolutely normal, he had shown no signs of being pregnant…and worst of all; he had actually lost weight the past few months. Yes, everyone in the meeting room was beginning to realize this was not a joyous occasion.

Zexion sighed and continued on; he told the members that he would continue the pregnancy for the time being, but only because he didn't think abortion was an option. No, he would keep the babies (more gasps) for as long as they would hold…which, according to Zexion, wouldn't be for very long.

Now Marluxia was still eyeing Zexion curiously; he was one of the few members who didn't gasp in shock and horror. No, he was still very much interested in the whole situation, that being the fact that the cloaked schemer was with child…children. He continued to listen carefully to Zexion's words, wondering if such a thing were possible anyways. Zexion could be lying for all he knew, and unlike anyone else, he wanted to find out exactly what was going on. Perhaps he could get a second opinion from the father? But then, who was the father?

And as if Zexion could read minds he pressed on with one last mentioning; that no one asks who the father of the child might be. He told his fellow nobodies that it truly did not matter, and that the fetuses would not hold…so why bother? Nobodies do not love, he stared clearly to his members, and he did not love the nobody that he had consummated with. Eyes scattered all around at this point, looking for those who might hold a hint of guilt or sadness, but no such luck. Even Marluxia had looked around, and like the other members, he was unsuccessful.

Zexion turned to Xemnas and told him that was all that needed to be said. Xemnas nodded his head and then decided to add on to Zexion's words.

Marluxia paid attention this time, but only because he knew it would have to do with this odd occasion. And he was right; Xemnas gave order that despite it being strange as ever, that if anyone feel the "need" to be with another, that they please use protection. This was a floating castle in a dark dismal world that was full of heartless; this was no place to raise a family.

And with that, the meeting ended.

Since then Marluxia was lost in thought, wondering if he could possibly pull off the same trick Zexion had. Eventually, He had found out it was true; Zexion was in fact pregnant, but only because he had miscarriage one of the fetuses. It was quite the spectacle really (this occurred in the Grey area room with several members there to watch); sick and saddening, but at the same time it made Marluxia more determined. He did feel for his superior though, he knew losing a child was a terrible thing to experience. Not from personal memories, mind you; Marluxia was young and never got to learn love in his other life.

But Marluxia wanted to have this; he wanted to have and hold a child of his own. He was sure he could love it, even without a heart, and he knew his child would learn to understand that even though he was a nobody, he cared deeply for him or her. But this was all just a silly idea. He knew he would never have this because in order for it to happen he would need to be with another. Marluxia could have easily grabbed a random member and dragged them into his room, but Marluxia wanted this to be perfect. He was a romantic; and he wanted this to be romantic…if such a time ever occurred.

* * *

Marluxia made a sour face as he watched Vexen comfort Zexion as best as he could. The three had been sitting on the white furniture, minding their own business when Zexion suddenly grabbed himself and groaned in misery. Vexen had gotten up from his seat and hurried over to his colleague; trying to clam the other down without causing a scene. Marluxia watched Vexen try to calm Zexion as the cramping continued, more painful and longer due to Zexion's terrible lifestyle.

Marluxia didn't dislike Zexion, nor did he think ill of Vexen. In fact; he was quite attracted to Vexen. But what made him so upset was the attention Vexen was giving Zexion. Ever since Zexion announced his condition Vexen was there. It worried the assassin very much. Zexion had kept quite about the father…could it be Vexen?

Marluxia shook his head, trying to reassure himself that Vexen and Zexion were not a couple. They were friends, nothing more. But even with this knowledge Marluxia still felt unsure.

"Leave me be," Zexion said to Vexen. He slapped Vexen's hand away with his own. He situated himself back into his old position, before the agonizing pain had begun. He leered at Vexen, trying his best to look as normal as possible. It was hard to say the least.

"You need rest," Vexen said to his friend. "Your health hasn't improved at all. You should be lucky the two were not identical…"

"Are you saying that it was good for me to lose just one," Zexion questioned Vexen. His eyes glowed with anger toward the other.

"You can still have this one," Vexen said to Zexion. "It is not completely hopeless; you can still catch up."

"I'm sure there is not need for that," Zexion said. He was four and a half months pregnant; but he barely showed. He had spent his whole life as a nobody surrounded by dangerous chemicals…he'd even experiment on himself a few times. He had spent the first two months of his pregnancy working all day and night, hardly eating or resting. Zexion closed his eyes. There was no need…because there was no hope for the unborn child.

"Have you spoken to the father," Vexen asked Zexion. He was quiet, so Marluxia unfortunately couldn't make out the words. "Does he wish for you to continue this or has he sided with you as well?"

"I have not spoken with him," Zexion said to vexen. "He knows his place in this castle; and it is away from me. His opinion does not matter to me; he is nothing more than a measly subordinate; replaceable and expendable."

Vexen nodded his head in half agreement. He glanced over to Marluxia and wondered if he had heard any of that. The young man stared blankly at the two. Vexen smirked; this was still a secret between the two. Vexen knew who had fathered the child, and he knew how such an occurrence happened in the first place. Zexion only told him this out of trust…he knew to keep his mouth shut when the time called for it. Still; he was upset that Zexion had already given up hope. Zexion was one to try things even when success looked like a dim dream…he figured that he would try to save the children, by all means.

But…after the miscarriage Zexion gave up. He had hoped in his mind it wouldn't happen…though it was only eminent…but still, was it so wrong for him to hope? Zexion knew once the first left him it would only mean the other would soon follow. He had done them in himself with his own radical lifestyle. They had no hope for life and even if they did he knew there would be something wrong with them. He had killed them…and all he was doing was prolonging the other's death…and for his own selfish reasons.

Zexion gasped and grabbed onto his stomach as he felt another stabbing pain hit his abdomen. Vexen wasted no time into pulling his friend up from the couch. Vexen turned and stared at Marluxia. He would need help…

"Number XI," he said in an almost desperate matter, "please, conjure up a portal; Zexion's in pain." Vexen knew he could depend on the younger man; marluxia was always one to offer help to Vexen...even if the older didn't need any. But now was one of those times where marluxia was very much needed, Zexion was in a terrible state and could lose the other child if nothing was done.

Marluxia was surprised that Vexen had even spoken to him; nodded his head and jumped up from his seat. He opened up a dark portal like Vexen had asked and even went as far as to help carry the young man into the darkness. He was still upset…Vexen was giving Zexion quite the bit of attention…perhaps he and Zexion were lovers? Maybe the baby inside of Zexion was his? Vexen didn't seem like one to have a child and raise it…but seeing him caring for Zexion just made Marluxia want to cry.

He wanted to have a child…and he wanted Vexen to be the father…

Vexen, it seemed like an odd choice, but Marluxia wouldn't have it any other way. He knew there were other better looking members, younger ones too, but love has absolutely no boundaries; and Vexen was proof of this. He was older than Marluxia, and he really didn't seem like one to show affection, but the two had their moments. Marluxia would come down and visit while trying to get the older nobodies hard-to-grab attention. The two weren't close by all means...and sometimes Marluxia feared he was only making matters worse as Vexen would sometimes shoo him away. But as said before; they did have their moments, those few minutes where the two got along and Marluxia could even get Vexen to have a normal conversation...though most of these conversations were about things like neurons and synapses and nuclei and whatnot.

Oh well...

but Vexen was with Zexion now, and to see such a thing made Marluxia fear the worst; Vexen and Zexion were lovers and the baby...

* * *

"How long are you going to stare out into space," Demyx asked Marluxia, who was by all means, staring out into space. He had been for nearly an hour, his eyes gazing blankly at Kingdom Hearts. At first it was funny; everyone thought he was making fun of Saix, but after twenty minutes the nobodies became worried.

"Hello in there," Larxene said while waving her hand in front of Marluxia's face. He held no reaction; he just kept staring at the odd shaped moon.

"Perhaps he's depressed," Luxord mumbled as he stared at his hand, trying to come up with a winning strategy as he was playing against Xigbar and Axel.

"Depressed over what," Xigbar said with a smile. He had gotten quite far into the game, and he had the winning hand. Maybe he would win?

"Just ignore him," Axel said rather snidely, "he's just being a freaking baby cuz he ain't getting what he wants."

"That's mean Axel," Demyx said to the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "Marluxia's probably having a bad day."

"As if," Axel said. Xigbar glanced up at Axel and gave him an odd look. Axel rolled his eyes. "He's just upset cuz Vexen's giving all his attention to Zexion."

"Watch what you say," Larxene hissed to Axel. "You have no idea what's going on here; Vexen is just-"

"-giving all his attention to Zexion; and poor little Marly can't handle the truth," Axel said with a huge cruel grin. He played a card against Xigbar and smiled even more when Xigbar groaned in frustration.

"And what exactly would the truth be, Axel," Luxord asked the young man.

"You mean you don't know," Axel said to Luxord. "It's freaking obvious; He's the father of the stupid child."

"Be quiet," Larxene yelled at Axel. She turned and faced Marluxia who looked dead as ever. Obviously Marluxia had been thinking about this for quite some time. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled lovingly at her friend. "Don't listen to him, Marly; he has no idea what he's saying."

"But it could be true," Marluxia said sadly. He looked away from the moon and stared, in an almost mournful fashion, at Larxene. "I've never seen Vexen act so kindly to another member before."

"The guy can be sympathetic when he needs to be," Xigbar muttered to Marluxia. His eyes were glued to the cards in his hand. He would not let Luxord best him this time.

"Really," Marluxia asked hopefully.

"Well…, ok let me correct myself; Even was kind to others when need be," Xigbar said. He placed a card down and smirked confidently at the Gambler of Fate. Luxord didn't seem to be phased at all.

"Stop giving him false hope," Axel said to Xigbar. "I mean, the signs all add up; he's always with Zexion for crying out loud."

"That doesn't mean he is the father," Demyx said to Axel. "He and Zexion are friends, like you and me."

"Whatever," Axel said. He glanced at the saddened Assassin and frowned. He really disliked seeing Marluxia like this, but it was for the best. He knew what was going on in the young mans mind, and for the most part, it angered him. How could he see something in Vexen?! The guy spent most of his time breaking the laws of physics and Mother Nature. He hardly ever spoke to anyone. He was a freaking douche!

"You might want to watch your words," Luxord warned the redhead. Axel looked at the blond and smiled.

"Why, what will he do about it," Axel asked.

"Fate has a way of getting back at those who've wronged."

"You mean karma," Axel asked.

"I mean fate," Luxord said. He showed his hand and smiled charmingly at Axel and at Xigbar. Xigbar yelled and swore and Axel smiled the same smile; letting his cards drop to the table.

Demyx chuckled at Xigbar and then turned to Marluxia and Larxene. "C'mon, laugh Marluxia…it's funny."

"I don't know," Marluxia muttered sadly.

"Vexen isn't the father," Larxene said, "isn't that enough?"

"I want to know who is then," Marluxia said upsettingly. "If I can find out who it is then I'll feel much better."

"Well, good luck," Larxene said. "Knowing Zexion; I can assume the guy has some sort of gag order against him."

"That's ridiculous," Marluxia said to his friend.

"Ridiculous enough to be true," Demyx said with a smile. "I can see Zexion pulling something like that…I mean; what if he used his powers?"

"So it could be anyone," Larxene said.

"Anyone except Vexen," Marluxia corrected. "It could anyone…like you Demyx?"

Demyx blushed a bright red and smiled. "Uhm…me and Zexion? You know we don't really get along."

"It only takes one shot of vodka to change a guy's opinion," Larxene joked.

"Not for me," Xigbar said. He sighed and watched all the munny in the center of the table…most of it was his…

A portal in the center of the room opened up and Saix walked out. There were a few groans coming from the members. Saix meant one thing and one thing only;

"Xemnas has informed me that four of you are to report to his office immediately," Saix said without the slightest hint of emotion. "He has discovered a world and wants recons sent out in the hopes that there might be heartless."

"It's our day off," Larxene hissed. "You said so yourself! Hell, you even wrote it on fucking paper and taped it on the wall!" Larxene then pointed to the white sheet that was taped on the wall. It had the words; "Day Off" written on it. It also had some strange writing involving some sort of union…but we won't get into that.

"This is an emergency recon mission," Saix said, ignoring the Savage Nymph. "Whoever decides to go will receive a reward, as this does interfere with your monthly vacation."

"I'll go," Demyx said with enthusiasm. He turned to Xigbar and smiled at the older, his way of tempting the sniper to come along. And, of course, Xigbar couldn't ignore those puppy eyes.

Xigbar sighed. "Guess I'm going too."

Demyx jumped with glee and then turned to Marluxia. "You should come along too," he said the older.

"What…why," Marluxia asked.

"It will take your mind off things," Demyx said.

"I'll go," Axel said. "Nothing else to do in this castle; might as well go on the mission."

Marluxia frowned. He wasn't all too sure if he wanted to go on a mission right now with Axel. He faced demyx and saw those puppy eyes gleam at him. He sighed. Like Xigbar; he too held no match for those bright glowing eyes.

"I'll do it," Marluxia said with a sigh.

"Very well," Saix said. He reopened a portal and gestured the four nobodies into the darkness.

Marluxia and Demyx headed in first, Marluxia quickly walking so he could avoid Axel, then came Xigbar, who wasn't all too excited to go, and lastly came Saix and Axel, axel walked as slowly as possible…hoping to get a word from Saix; he didn't. Axel was just so frustrated with Marluxia. The young man knew that Vexen didn't like him…or if he, surely not enough since the two were hardly together. Why couldn't the Graceful Assassin fall for him?

* * *

"This world is fucking ridiculous," Xigbar said as he fanned his face.

"I agree," Marluxia said in a not to enthusiastic voice.

"Perfect to me," Axel said with a smile. He looked around and viewed the many mountains surrounding the four nobodies. "Demyx doesn't seem to mind too."

It was true; the boy seemed very pleased with this world. The three nobodies stared as they watched the Melodious Nocturne roll around in the snow.

"How could there be snow when it's so dry and hot," Xigbar hissed (welcome to fucking California). Marluxia shook his head in agreement. This world was rather strange. The weather made him feel a tad uncomfortable; it was hot and dry but when wind blew it was icy and cold. The world was fantastically beautiful though. There tons of mountains surrounding them and all of them had white sheets of snow covering them. There all sorts of trees than came in a variety of shapes and sizes; but most of them were juts huge! And there were flowers of course; tons and tons of wildflowers that had adapted to this rough terrain of snow and rock. Oh…and did he mention the snow and rocks…err boulders?

"Demyx, get down there," Xigbar yelled to Demyx as he climbed on top of a huge boulder. "You have no idea where that thing has been!"

"Xigbar this place is awesome," Demyx chirped as he stood up and looked around. "We have got to come back here sometime!"

"Demyx get down!"

"You should come up," Demyx said to the older nobody. "The view is awesome."

Xigbar groaned and teleported to the boulder top. He reappeared and startled the other. He glanced down at Marluxia and Axel and sighed.

"You two go that way," he said, pointing at a huge nest of trees. "Maybe there will be heartless hiding in the forest?"

Axel smirked. "And what exactly will you two be doing while we search?"

"I'm not one to let my physical urges get the best of me during regular missions," Xigbar said to Axel. He smiled and bared his teeth at the other.

"Well, this isn't exactly a regular mission, is it?"

"…no, not really," Xigbar confessed with a rather devilish smile.

Axel rolled his eyes and turned to Marluxia. Marluxia didn't look too pleased to see his partner. The two continued to stare at each other for what seemed like eternity; their eyes locked in some sort of battle for seniority in which-

"How long are you two going to be staring at each other like that," Xigbar yelled from the boulder top. The two looked up and glanced at the older nobody. "I swear; you two must be in love if you can't keep you eyes off each other…"

"I'd rather die than have any feelings for him," Marluxia said while pointing to Axel. "If I'm going to be with someone; it will be-"

"Let me guess; Vexen?"

"Someone who can respect me…for starters," Marluxia said to the Redhead. "Oh, and he can't be an asshole either…oh, sorry; looks like you didn't make the cut."

"Like I would want to date a freak like you," Axel yelled.

"Take it outside you two," Xigbar said.

"We are outside," Demyx whispered to Xigbar.

"Oh…well, in that case," Xigbar said. He summoned up his weapon and aimed it at the two. "Hey kiddies," he yelled.

The two stopped arguing with each other and stared at the huge combined weapon of Xigbar's. Their faces paled.

"You two have ten seconds to haul ass," Xigbar said with a maniacal smile, "starting at five…four…"

Axel and Marluxia took no time into running from Xigbar. They hurried off, not looking back to see whether he had put the gun down.

* * *

"I think we're lost," Marluxia said to Axel in a very depressed tone.

"No…really," Axel said sarcastically to Marluxia. He looked around and sighed. The trees all looked the same to him; big and dry.

"Maybe we should try and open a portal," Marluxia said to Axel.

"And end up where," Axel said to Marluxia. "We're too far in here and have no idea where exactly we are."

"It was worth a shot," Marluxia said to Axel haughtily. "And it's not like you are coming up with any ideas."

"I'm thinking," Axel said. He sighed and sat down on a huge slab of stone. He stared at the earthy floor and looked up to Marluxia. "You can talk to plants right?"

"Well yeah," Marluxia said.

"Ask for directions," axel suggested.

"Plants don't have eyes Axel; you can't ask them for directions…sure they know north is north; but if I ask them which way to the huge boulder they'll remain silent," Marluxia explained to Axel sadly. "Besides; I don't talk to strangers."

Axel groaned. There was no way they would find their way out of this god forsaken forest. Marluxia sighed. He sat down next to Axel, morally defeated and tired and hot and cold and…this world was just ridiculous.

"I thought you were pissed at me," Axel said to Marluxia. He still kept his eyes at the floor.

"I am pissed," Marluxia said. "But I'm too tired and I need time to relax so I can continue to be pissed at you."

"Why do you have to be like that," Axel asked the Graceful Assassin. He turned and stared at Marluxia's exhausted face.

"What is that supposed to mean," Marluxia said to Axel.

"You hold some pretty fucked up grudges," Axel said.

"No I don't'," Marluxia retorted.

"Oh yes you do," Axel said.

"Give me an example," Marluxia said.

"You haven't said one nice thing to Zexion ever since Vexen's been helping him out."

"That doesn't mean anything," Marluxia said. "It just means we haven't had time to chat with each other."

"Bullshit," Axel said. "You had time for him before he was pregnant…and you had time when he was three months pregnant! But as soon as he has the miscarriage and Vexen decides to give him a little attention, suddenly you have no time for him."

"I just don't have-"

"You just don't want to face the obvious facts," Axel said to Marluxia. He glared at the nervous and saddened nobody and smiled. "That's Vexen's kid; and you know it!"

"It's not his!"

"Yes it is," Axel said with a smirk. "And if he cares enough for Zexion then you should just get over him!"

"Shut up," Marluxia yelled and he stood up, his weapon quickly taking form in his gloved hand. He glared angrily at Axel. "You better watch what you say…"

Axel smiled and stood up. "Or what? You do realize what my element is?" He summoned up his two chakrams and smirked at Marluxia.

"I suggest you back down," Marluxia said to axel with a frown. "You know I'm quite powerful."

"Physically…maybe," Axel said. He grinned at Marluxia and added the one thing he probably shouldn't have added. "But emotionally…I got you in the bag."

Marluxia swung his weapon and totally missed by a long shot. Axel was quick and had the upper advantages; he was mentally and elementally more powerful than Marluxia. Axel gave a quick look at his surroundings and realized there was no way Marluxia would win. The area was dry…which meant things would catch fire much more quickly than if they were full of moisture. It wouldn't matter if he missed an attack or two; if things caught fire Marluxia would lose.

Axel shot out a huge sphere of fire, and of course, Marluxia dodged it. Axel smirked at the Graceful Assassin. Marluxia glared back, not fully understanding why Axel would be smiling after wasting so much magic.

But there came a horrible sound behind him, and Marluxia turned around to see the huge tree behind him; it was covered in flames. Marluxia turned around and blocked another attack by Axel; taking just a bit of damage. The tree was burning at an alarming rate; and if he kept dodging Axel's attacks there would be a wildfire…

Marluxia swung his scythe at Axel, just barely nicking the other. Axel lit his weapons and threw both at Marluxia…Marluxia knew he would have to have at least one of then hit him…lest his element slowly dwindle down in the already growing fire.

Marluxia let the one directed at him hit him; he blacked a good portion of the fiery weapon with his scythe. The other flew past him and hit yet another tree.

Marluxia glanced in pain and stared at the scene behind him. The fire was spreading rather fast. There was no way he could win this battle with the fire growing…

But Marluxia was a man and suffered from a terrible disease called pride; and he would not let Axel win so easily…

* * *

"Hey…Xigbar," Demyx said. He glanced over to where Xigbar was; that was, lying underneath a tree and resting.

Unlike Marluxia and Axel, who were both so unlucky to get lost in the middle of the woods, Xigbar and Demyx had found their little journey to be quite likable. Within five minutes of walking Xigbar found a river; rivers meant life and that meant hearts. The two followed the river for about an hour and a half, coming across all the native wildlife as well as a meadow that would've made Marly jump for joy. Eventually the river turned into a waterfall, not a big one but a pretty darn decent sized one mind you, which lead to a really big lake full of fresh ice cold water. Xigbar was happy to say the least.

Xigbar opened his eye and stared tiredly at Demyx. He saw the curious look on the young male and made a small smile. "Ready for another go?"

Demyx blushed and shook his head.

"Then why bother waking me up," Xigbar whined. He turned to his side and shut is eye.

"Uhm…I think we have a problem," Demyx said. He walked over and tapped the other lightly on the shoulder. "Look…"

"…what?"

Demyx pointed at the huge wilderness. From a few miles away one could spot smoke coming from the brush. Smoke meant fire, and fire meant Axel did something fucking stupid.

Xigbar sighed. The two had already come to the conclusion that there were no heartless in this world…they would've spotted one by now. Xigbar doubted whatever was causing that fire was caused by enemy attack.

He groaned and got up.

"This better be good," he muttered angrily. He turned to Demyx. "How much water can that sitar hold?"

"A lot," Demyx said to Xigbar. He frowned. "Why?"

Xigbar glanced at the lake.

* * *

Marluxia fell to the floor, his head spinning around and round. Fighting in the middle of a forest fire; not one of his brightest ideas. Marluxia took a breath and coughed; the air was getting thinner and thinner and the smoke and carbon was getting thicker and thicker. He grabbed tightly on to his scythe and stared up at Axel.

The redhead seemed just fine with the new atmosphere. Beads of sweat were forming in him, but aside from that, he looked just peachy.

"You down and out," Axel said with a smirk. He took a step closer to Marluxia. Marluxia desperately swung his weapon, but missed by a huge long shot. It was getting harder to see, and just keeping his eyes open burned. He was way out of his league now.

"Never," Marluxia said with an all too proud smile.

"Whatever," Axel said. He resummoned his chakrams and threw one at Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin just barely swung his scythe in time, receiving only a small nick to the head. But he wasn't so lucky with the second chakram…he didn't even know when Axel had thrown it. It came flying and hit him straight in the forehead. A few pings of intense pain…and then absolutely nothing.

Axel chuckled as he approached the Assassin. He was out cold, his body lying limp on the floor.

"Serves you right," Axel said.

He bent over and moved some of the sweat soaked hair from Marluxia's face. He stared at the lovely face, so lovely despite the gash on the forehead and the blood leaking from it. Axel frowned…why did Marluxia have to be so damn thick!?

He heard a soft moan come from the young man. Axel immediately jumped away, afraid that the other had come to. But he didn't…

Axel glanced at that face once more…and an awful thought appeared in his mind.

He stared at Marluxia, no; he could never do such a thing to him! He placed a gloved hand on the gashed forehead, gently removing some blood from the wound…

He was out…he would have no idea…

Axel moved Marluxia's position so that he lay on his back. He placed his hand on top of the others chest; right where the heart was supposed to be.

He…would never know…

Axel's gloved hand trailed around the chest, going around in a small circle before stopping right at the zipper. He grabbed the small item and began to pull it down…

* * *

Don't worry, things will get better!!! I swear this story will have a happy ending...

Now, as for the sexual content of this story...it will be pretty light for the time being. It will mature more, hence the rating, but for now I wanna see how things go with just the fluff and all.


	2. How Awesome Is That

Author's note- it took me a while to figure out what kind of relationship Mar and Vex would have. They are just so different! Getting them together is a bitch! But here is the second chapter of this story! As soon as I finish one of my other stories I promise this will be updated more often. Okay…

Disclaimer- If I owned KH…it sure as hell wouldn't be rated E for everyone.

Forgive me if my fluff isn't all too fluffy. I'm not used to being all cutesy with my characters. Give me time…patience is a virtue…especially when the writer is used to writing horror stories…mmmm.

* * *

Chapter 2

-How Awesome Is That-

Vexen sighed as he watched Lexaeus coddle Zexion, giving the sleet haired nobody a ton of attention. Why did he do that? Giving Zexion attention, telling him that it wasn't his fault, that everything would find itself, that something horrible would happen to the nobody who did this to you; none of it would change the fact that he was still pregnant. Lexaeus should be trying to get Zexion to get a sonogram, trying to get the nobody to eat more, to sleep more, or to try to be less depressing. But no, he was only feeding into Zexion's emo-tistical behavior. Vexen sunk into his seat as he heard Zexion utter small swears underneath his breath, angry over the fact that he was in this position to begin with.

"He deserves a punishment," Zexion muttered. "How dare my body take this form, while his remains the same!"

"If you told me who the father was," Lexaeus said in his ever so calm voice, "I could easily inject something into him…"

"That would not change anything," Zexion hissed. "He would not suffer as I have, he would not know what it was like to bleed and feel such awful pain as a child died within me…he would never know."

"I could make it happen," Lexaeus said. "It would be rather easy.

Vexen shook his head.

Zexion glared at Lexaeus. "I cannot believe you would kill a child just to have him suffer!"

"But you said-"

"I want him to suffer, not for some innocent child to die," Zexion yelled angrily. "I want him to beg for forgiveness, I want him to feel the embarrassment I did, I want him to bleed and cry in pain as I have…but I do not wish for another life to be taken!"

"What do you want then, Zexion," Vexen asked suddenly.

"…" Zexion turned to his other colleague and stared blankly at Vexen. "What…does that mean exactly?"

"Exactly as it sounds," Vexen said. "You complain about this being the worst thing to happen to you since losing your heart, yet you continue with the pregnancy. You continue with this pregnancy, despite it causing you pain and misery, yet you talk as if you're doing this by force."

"Vexen," Lexaeus warned.

"Nobody is forcing you to continue this pregnancy," Vexen said to Zexion. "You could easily have it removed, and everything would continue as is."

"I will not kill it!"

"Then you'll just be prolonging its death, as you said to me before," Vexen spat back.

Zexion took a step back. He turned to Lexaeus and stared helplessly at the other.

"Vexen," Lexaeus said. He walked over to the other and whispered in the blondes eat. "Perhaps you should be careful about what you say…Zexion is in a very fragile…"

"Hah! Fragile," Vexen said with a laugh, "he's just being the same typical man he was before."

Vexen turned to Zexion, smirking at the pregnant nobody with eyes of pity. Zexion frowned apathetically and walked off, passing the two and walking up the stairs to the higher levels.

"Great," Lexaeus said. "He'll be moody all day now."

"He'll be back," Vexen said. "He always comes back…"

"In tears," Lexaeus muttered. "And he'll be broken down and cut up in the inside…I hope you are proud of yourself."

"He needs to hear that this is just his fault as it is the other," Vexen said. "I refuse for him to play martyr in this ridiculous situation."

"I see," Lexaeus said quietly. "…by the way; do you know who the other is?"

"I do," Vexen said. "But I cannot tell, not yet that is. Hopefully when Zexion come to light…"

"If he comes to light," Lexaeus said.

"If he comes to light…then he will tell everyone," Vexen said.

"Will I receive a hint," Lexaeus asked.

"…why not, you are just as much Zexion's friend as I am," Vexen said.

"Do tell," Lexaeus said.

"It's not nay of us," Vexen said with a childish smirk, "so you count of Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, and I."

"Not yours," Lexaeus said. "Please, I already knew that."

"Now now," Vexen said. "The best part of guessing is to mark them down one by one. Think of it as…a game."

"Since when have you taken an interest in games," Lexaeus asked.

Vexen smiled. Oh, how simple Lexaeus could be. He had given him the hint right now, and he assumed he was merely playing with him…

Ah well, today would be a long day…

A long, boring day…

…hopefully something of interest would come up.

* * *

"Dance water dance," Demyx said as a ton of liquid gushed from nowhere and hit the huge flames. Demyx gave a quick glance around and sighed; Axel and Marluxia were nowhere in sight. Maybe they escaped the fire before it was to late…they could be somewhere safe right now…playing in the snow and having fun and…

…who was he kidding?

"Hey," Xigbar yield from high up in the air. "You see them yet?"

"No," Demyx yelled up into the sky. "There not in this area."

"Shit," Xigbar yelled. He jumped to a tee that wasn't yet charred or in the process of being burned down and gave a quick look around. Nowhere…he couldn't find either Axel or Marluxia. Ahh…could nobodies burn? Could they burn into a singe and leave only ashes? Could that have happened to them?

Xigbar sighed and jumped from the tree, deciding that walking on air would be a much faster approach. He hurried off, looking down and hoping there would be two colorful haired nobodies waiting for him.

Demyx stared at yet another huge wall of flames. There wasn't much fire left now; he has managed to bring down more than half the fire himself. Demyx played his musical weapon and more water appeared, crashing down on the flames and opening up another pathway.

They had to be here somewhere…

Demyx stared at his pale blue sitar; he was beginning to run low. He couldn't juts ask Xigbar to teleport him back to the lake either.

"Axel, Marluxia," Demyx called out desperately. "Where are you?"

Demyx ran through the woods, looking round, trying to maneuver himself through the smaller flames that were scattered around. Rocks, trees, dirt, no nobodies though. And no heartless either; so what had caused this fire? Did something happen? Did Axel get into a fight with Marluxia?

Demyx took another step, and because he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings at this point, tripped and fell on one of the smaller rocks. Demyx landed on his butt, being that it was the second heaviest part of his body (his head is first), and groaned.

"I hate this place," Demyx muttered sadly. Rubbing himself as he looked helplessly around for Xigbar or someone who would take pity on him. "Stupid fire, stupid trees, stupid rocks!"

"Look who got a brain," A happy vice said be hind him. Demyx turned around and gasped; it was Axel and Marluxia…well sort of. Axel stood there, smirking down at Demyx with his usual smirk. As for Marluxia, he was being carried, bridal style, and he looked like he was out cold.

"Axel," Demyx said with relief. "You're safe."

"Sure am," Axel said. "What else would you expect from a fire based villain like me?"

"Nothing less…I guess," Demyx said with a pathetic smile. He looked at Marluxia and frowned. "What happened to Marluxia…is he ok?"

"We…had a little falling out," Axe; said with a frown. "But he's ok; at least he didn't fall on his butt."

"You saw that," Demyx asked, his face red with embarrassment.

"Who didn't see that," A voice from above said with just a hint of laughter.

Demyx looked up and his face reddened even more.

Xigbar landed on the floor and gave a quick look at Marluxia.

"Yeesh, you two had a fight or something," Xigbar asked Axel.

"You could say that," Axel said nervously.

"Hmm," Xigbar continued to examine Marluxia carefully. He didn't look too bad, though he probably would have sustained more internal damage than external…there was more smoke than air after all. Aside from the gash…he looked ok.

Xigbar glanced up at Axel. He looked more than fine; then again, fire was his element. He looked nervous, but that was to be expected…

"Well," Xigbar said. "I'll let it go this time, but only cause you're my buddy, next time; your gonna here it from Saix."

"Xigbar, "Demyx whined.

"Demyx; there is nothing wrong with a little fight, it established dominance," Xigbar said with a smile.

"But Marluxia," Demyx said.

"Will retrieve the best care Xemnas can afford," Xigbar said.

Demyx stared at Axel, a bit hurt that his two friends would just go off and fight each other. And Marluxia had just got out of his depression…now he would wake up in the lower levels and be stuck there all day…

"Well then," Xigbar said. "Let's get the hell out of here before something even more ridiculous happens."

"Like a giant heartless popping out from nowhere," Axel asked innocently.

"Don't joke around like that," Xigbar said with annoyance.

"Can do," Axel said.

Xigbar took Marluxia, being that he was much stronger, and the three nobodies hurried off to the point of landing. Axel was last to walk into the dark portal. He glanced over at the burning woods and sighed.

Vexen and Zexion and Lexaeus…they wouldn't go looking at his body would they? No, they would assume that he just needed some pure oxygen, a bandage for his gash…they wouldn't assume anything else…

Axel frowned.

How could he have done such a thing?

And to Marluxia? This was not how you show someone you care.

And what would happen to the Graceful Assassin? Would he…ever remember this?

Axel shook his head. Marluxia was out cold when it happened; he couldn't possible remembered because there was nothing to remember. And as long as he kept his cool, no one would find out about this. What happened in those woods…would stay there.

Marluxia would never find out…

* * *

"And there were no Heartless?"

"None; Xigbar informed me that the fire was caused by a…miss-happening."

"Sounds like a fight."

"Possibly, but it does not matter; there were no heartless, and I could care less of what happened…"

"What an awful gash…"

"You think his skull may be cracked?"

"Not cracked…no, he wouldn't be coming out of it if it was…"

"He should wake soon; the medicine I injected into him would have taken effect by now."

"Your right….look, his eyes…"

"He's waking…"

"Good, perhaps he'll inform us on what exactly came to…"

Marluxia opened his eyes and stared blankly at the three nobodies talking around him. He blinked and looked around his surroundings, looked at the small bed he was in, along with the tubes that seemed to be attached to his bare arm. He shook his head and winced in pain; ugh, his head felt like it was on fire!

Fire…damn that Axel; this was his fault! He hit his head…and the…then…

"Are you alright," Lexaeus asked Marluxia. He took a step closer to the somewhat dazed nobody.

Marluxia blinked.

Lexaeus…and Zexion…and…and Vexen; all three of them were standing around him.

"What…wha-," Marluxia looked around once more. He had an IV in him; and IV's meant that had hurt himself. When did he…

Axel…he had fought with Axel and…

…he lost.

Marluxia turned to Lexaeus, who still hadn't had his questioned answered.

"What happened," he asked suddenly.

"That's what we would like to know," Vexen muttered.

"Xigbar carried you in," Zexion said. "He told us that there was an accident while you were in the unknown world, he told us to clear your lungs out and fix the cut on your head…and then he left us."

"My…head," Marluxia muttered. He placed his hand gently on his forehead, feeling soft bandage. He had been cared for…he wondered if Vexen had done this. Probably not, it could have been Zexion or Lexaeus.

"Do you remember what happened," Lexaeus asked. "You did receive a concussion."

"A concussion," Marluxia asked.

"Yes, you may have retained some short term memory loss."

"Great," Marluxia muttered.

"You have no burns though, no real intensive damage, and your alive," Lexaeus said. "Be happy Number VIII carried you out to safety."

Marluxia twitched.

"I knew it," Zexion muttered. "He was in a fight."

"Well, that would explain the shape of the gash," Vexen muttered under his breath.

"What happened…happened, there is nothing left to discuss," Lexaeus said. "Number XI is awake and healthy, so we go back to our duties."

Zexion sighed and nodded his head. He was the first to fade off into the darkness, only to pleased to leave and find something of interest elsewhere.

Lexaeus glanced at Vexen and sighed. He shook his head and portaled of soon after that.

Vexen remained.

The Chilly Academic sat on his chair, staring at Marluxia with a look of complete interest. Marluxia looked away, not too sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He had loved the idea that Vexen might be worried, but this was an idea, and this was not reality. Vexen was just watching him because he was probably told to, because he was ordered to, there was not way Vexen will ever…

"…care?" Vexen said the word with a smirk and laughed.

Marluxia gasped. OMG…did Vexen just read his mind? No, of course not; that would be silly. Vexen was just being random was all?

Wait…that made no sense whatsoever.

"If you must know," Vexen said suddenly. "Then I think you should understand that you really are easy to read- the look on your face; don't tell me you think I'm just being random?"

"…" Marluxia couldn't believe it.

"You really are an interesting one," Vexen said with a smile. "You can go ahead and ask; I will not lie to you."

"Why are you here," Marluxia asked quietly.

"I work here," Vexen replied.

"I mean; why are you here with me?"

"You mean sitting next to you, right," Vexen asked.

"Yes," Marluxia said. He seemed to be a bit nervous now.

"Well, if you must know; the reason for me being here is simply because I wish to be here, "Vexen answered. "I am not being forced to be here, I was not told to watch you, and I'm simply here because I want to be-does that answer your question?"

"Are…you worried about me," Marluxia asked Vexen. He wasn't sure where it came from, but he had to know. He needed to know.

Vexen pondered this thought for a few moments. Marluxia waited patiently, expecting the answer to be anything except…

"Yes," Vexen said. "I was worried over your state of being, as strange as it may seem to you." Vexen got up from his seat and walked over to the monitor. He turned it off, as it was no longer needed. "But…I'm not worried anymore; you are fine now, and there is no need for me to fret over you."

Marluxia wasn't all too sure how to perceive this. He was worried; great. But Vexen had a way of twisting words; and poor Marluxia had no idea whether he was worried for the right reason or not.

"You should rest," Vexen said to Marluxia, "you need to gather your strength as you'll be expected to return to your duties soon."

"Yes Vexen," Marluxia said sadly. He frowned and sunk into the not so comfy bed.

"Is there a problem," Vexen asked the Assassin.

Marluxia turned to Vexen and sighed. "No…I'm ok."

"You do not sound ok," Vexen said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"…"

"Number XI," Vexen said in a stern tone.

"….do you…"

"Do I…"

"Do you love Zexion," Marluxia asked suddenly, not thinking about the problems or the possible disaster to what he had just asked.

Vexen's eyes widened in surprise.

"What kind of question is that," he asked Marluxia. "I do not see how-"

"I really need to know," Marluxia asked. He felt his face flush red in embarrassment and sadness. "I have to know if it's true…"

"If what is true," Vexen asked.

"If you're that father," Marluxia whimpered.

Vexen's eyes widened in disbelief. Had Marluxia really asked that?

"What…how…why would you ask such an outrageous question," Vexen asked. "I cannot believe you would come to the idea that me and Number VI would ever…ever!!!"

"It's not outrageous," Marluxia said. "It's serious…"

"Do you have feelings for the man," Vexen asked Marluxia.

Marluxia's eyes widened. Oh…god no. Like hell he would ever fall for such a man, he'd go for Axel any day of the week before he picked Zexion. That was saying something too.

"No…I don't," Marluxia said quietly.

"Number VI and I have absolutely nothing," Vexen said in defense. "And why you would think…I mean; c'mon, it Number VI."

"You're always with him," Marluxia said.

"He's my friend," Vexen said. "And although he doesn't want to admit it; he needs me to help him."

"You…you're not the father," Marluxia asked.

"Hearts no…," Vexen said. "We could never…he's like family to me."

"…," Marluxia was speechless. It was like a storm cloud had passed him by, brining in the wonderful light of day. Vexen was not the father; Vexen was simply helping him out. He could finally rest again. There was nothing for him to worry about anymore…

"May I ask why you wanted to know whether or not I was the one who fathered the child," Vexen asked suddenly.

Marluxia paled.

"Uhm," Marluxia muttered. "It…was just bothering me…is all."

"Enough to bring you to the point of tears," Vexen asked.

"I'm not crying," Marluxia said.

"You were going to…if I hadn't said anything," Vexen retorted. "You were desperate to know if I was the one who had fathered the child."

"Well," Marluxia said quietly.

"And you are not attracted to Zexion?"

"Ugh," Marluxia muttered in distaste. "As if I would ever…"

Marluxia watched Vexen's eyes widen with much curiosity. What…did he say something wrong? Vexen looked away and for a moment and muttered something quietly.

"What is it," Marluxia asked.

"…nothing," Vexen muttered. He turned around and faced Marluxia confidently. "Nothing…at all; I must leave you now."

"Oh…ok then," Marluxia said. He smiled and watched Vexen turn for the stairs. So…Vexen wasn't the father…and he was worried about him…sorta. Marluxia relaxed and sank into the bed, wondering what he would do now. Vexen had left; there was nothing to do while he was here.

Oh, how in the heck had he gotten himself into this situation? He would be stuck in this bed for a while, and he didn't even have a magazine to read.

"Great," Marluxia said. He crossed his arms disapprovingly at his living conditions. "Just great…"

He just had to get into a fight with Axel; he just had to prove himself wrong. Well, now here he was…and Axel had kicked his ass too.

Oh well…it could always be worse.

Marluxia thought once more about what Vexen had said to him. Sure, he may have twisted the words around, but in the end; Vexen had been worried. Isn't that what matters most?

Vexen…

Vexen had been worried…

Marluxia thought, again, about Vexen's sudden reaction to the comment about Zexion. How silly, the blonde thought he had feelings for Zexion! How could he come to such an odd conclusion? Ah, but he was corrected, wasn't he. Now Vexen would never, ever, in the history of the entire universe, think that he cared for Zexion again.

…

…

…oh crap.

Marluxia felt a huge blush hit him in the face.

Vexen, he knows now.

Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no; oh heavens and hearts; no!

Marluxia looked up at the stairs where Vexen had disappeared. Did he know that he liked him? Did he know this? Was he thinking about it? What was he thinking about? He…must think Marluxia was so stupid, so dumb…

Marluxia groaned…

This sucked…this really sucked.

…

Vexen leaned against the wall, well deep into the thought of the conversation he had just had with the Graceful Assassin. He had always thought that maybe the other might have had feeling for him, ay one point or the other, but never looked past it. The nobody was young and willful; he had much to learn in the difficult world of love. If had ever had a crush on Vexen, well, Vexen would only assume time would help the crush pass by.

But there was still always the chance…and Marluxia had given himself away, very ungracefully too. Ironic. He had shown his true color, color that Vexen had guessed right, and the Chilly Academic couldn't help but smile at the innocence that the man bore. The pink haired nobody could be strong and cruel, but he was still just a child. And it had shown; in the form of sadness and curiosity. Marluxia had worried that he was romantically involved with Zexion; a crazy thought…but he had came to this conclusion, and it caused him in to some sort of frenzy. But now he knew…so everything would go back to normal; right?

Vexen recalled the memories of young Marluxia; the nobody who would always somehow end up in his lab. He would always offer up help, he would always end up getting in the way. He could be rather annoying at time too. But he had good intentions, and Vexen could not help but respect that. Help, no matter what the form, was help, and Marluxia was always willing to reorganize files or clean a beaker.

Marluxia…

Vexen had known what love was before; Marluxia was definitely not his first time. But, he could be his first time, as a nobody of course. The man was attractive, and although he had his flaws, who didn't; he had many good qualities to him. Marluxia was a man of his word too; he would not fall out or stray from promises. True, he could be immature, but people change when they enter a relationship; they take on the personality of the other, and even though Vexen didn't like the idea of him all giggly…Would he…

He was never one for hugs or kisses, and the flora nobody was definitely one for that…

How would he come to find the words, if he asked…if.

What would he say to the other?

Vexen frowned; he was not made for these kinds of things. Love, no mater how simplistic, it just was not his thing. He glanced down the stairs and sighed.

Why couldn't have it been a boring day?

* * *

"Guys…we can talk to each other, right," Axel asked Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx. The four had been simply sitting around, not really in the mood to have their asses handed over by Luxord, and still not too eager to turn on the TV; nope, the men were just…chillin. But as soon as Axel had asked the question, all eyes locked on him. No man really felt comfy with his own emotions, not even a nobody…and now Axel wanted to talk about his own?

"By talk," Xigbar said cautiously, "what do you mean…talk?"

"Well," Axel said in a somewhat nervous tone.

This was enough to send Xigbar into a panic.

"Oh, wow, look at the time," Xigbar said. There was no clock in this room. "Hey, Demyx; isn't it time for us to do that thing?"

"What thing," Demyx asked.

"Don't be silly; we have to do that thing…the thing we always do at…this time of the day," Xigbar said with a smile.

"What the heck are you-," Demyx said before Xigbar grabbing hold of him, throwing him over his shoulder, and teleporting off. Oh yeah, Xigbar was classy like that.

Luxord sighed and slowly made an attempt, because he couldn't juts teleport like Xigbar, to get up and get out while Axel was in shock. Unfortunately, Axel turned his attention to the blonde. Luxord sank into the white seat and sighed.

"Go ahead," he muttered sadly.

"Can you keep a secret," Axel asked.

"…," Luxord gave Axel a very odd look. Ok…now he was nervous.

"I'm serious," Axel said. He leaned closer to the blonde and stared seriously at the other. "You have to never, ever tell anyone about this."

"I have the feeling this isn't a very normal conversation," Luxord said to Axel.

"You also have to promise to not judge me and the actions I've committed," Axle added on.

"Ahh…why must I always be right," Luxord said with a helpless smile.

"Seriously Luxord, you can never tell," Axel said. "You my friend, friends keep secrets."

"What in the blazes did you do," Luxord asked.

"Promise?"

"…"

"Luxord…"

"I promise," Luxord said in a very question like matter.

"Ok," Axel said. He got up from his eat and took a huge breath. He sat down. He got up once more and sighed a huge sigh. Luxord wanted to run for the hills…or at least join Xigbar and Demyx; wherever they may be…

"Uhm," Luxord muttered.

"I did something terrible and now I don't know what I'm gonna do and you have no idea how crappy I feel and I just can't believe I did it to him; oh what was I thinking, how I have done such a thing? You have to understand I would never do this, I joke around, but you know me, you know that I am a good guy, I would never hurt anyone, I'm good!!! Oh my god…," Axel sank into his seat.

Luxord backed into the seat and let go of the breath he had been holding in. what the heck did that all mean? Did he really want to know?

"Uhm," Luxord said. "Could you…reinterpret that for me?"

Axel looked up and stared sadly at Luxord.

"On second thought…"

"I raped-"

"Whoa," Luxord said. He got up from his seat and covered Axel's mouth. He looked around the room, making sure no one had heard the rest of that. Rape? Oh shit…that was never a good thing. Luxord sighed in relief; Saix and none of the senior members were nowhere to be seen.

"…"

"Ok," Luxord said. He let go of Axel and stared down at the redhead. He frowned at Axel; pissed that he had been brought into this very sticky situation. "Now…I really do not want to be a part of this…"

"I know," Axel muttered.

"So this is how it's going to work," Luxord said with a long sigh. "You will not, will not; mention the name of the nobody you…"

"Raped?"

"Please don't say that," Luxord said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I cannot have this...I have enough to deal with already…"

"I'm sorry," Axel muttered.

"Don't say that to me, especially if you don't mean it," Luxord said. "Look, you will tell me, in a very vague description….because I really do want nothing to do with this, what happened."

"Ok," Axel said.

"And you will never, ever bring this up again." Luxord demanded.

"Yeah…"

"Ok then," Luxord said. He sat down on the white furniture and shook his head.

Why couldn't he teleport?

* * *

Marluxia woke up from a long dreamless sleep and was surprised to find his gameboy lying on the table next to his bed. He picked up the small object in delight and confusion and gave it a good examination. Where…who had brought it over for him? Larxene might have brought it over. Maybe Demyx…but he was forgetful.

"Glad to see that you're awake," a familiar voice said.

Marluxia turned and saw Vexen leaning against the wall, watching him carefully.

Marluxia blushed a little, but then refocused his attention back to the blue gameboy in his hands.

"Did Larxene come over while I was asleep," he asked Vexen.

"Most of the members were on a mission," Vexen said to Marluxia. "She was one of them; only Number IX was able to see you, though you were asleep while it happened."

"Oh…so, did he deliver this to me," Marluxia asked curiously. "If he did, could you send a dusk over or tell him I said thanks?"

Vexen chuckled and shook his head.

"What's so funny," Marluxia asked.

"You," Vexen said. "You really are innocent; aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean," Marluxia asked. He frowned at the other.

"Nothing, aside from the obvious," Vexen said. He took a step over to Marluxia and smirked. "You really are something; aren't you?"

"Leave me alone, "Marluxia said.

"No," Vexen said. He leaned against the wall next to Marluxia's bed. The Graceful Assassin glared up at the older nobody and sneered at him. Vexen smirked.

"What do you want," Marluxia asked.

Vexen glanced over at Marluxia and simply smiled. Vexen knew what he wanted, and he had come to the conclusion as to how he would get it. No, there was no way he would ever be able to ask the other out. It was an impossible task…one a man like him could not perform. Marluxia would ask him.

"Say thank you," Vexen said finally.

"Why would I say that," Marluxia asked.

"You see that object in your hands," Vexen pointed at the small gameboy.

Marluxia's eyes widened. "You…had this delivered for me?"

"I would guess that you find this a bit shocking," Vexen asked.

"Well, yes…and, well, yes," Marluxia said. He frowned at his behavior but looked up at Vexen and smiled. "Thanks…"

"You're very much welcomed," Vexen said back.

"…"

"…"

"Vexen," Marluxia said quietly.

"Yes," Vexen asked.

"Can you answer one more question for me," Marluxia asked.

"As long as it has its value," Vexen said to the nobody. "Go ahead and ask away."

"When you said you were worried about me," Marluxia asked the nobody, "what did you mean?" Marluxia paused for a second. "Did you mean it in a professional way…or…was there…?"

"More to it," Vexen said the words for Marluxia. The nobody nodded his head. Vexen felt himself wonder whether or not he should answer. Marluxia…he would be the one to ask, not him! He couldn't…he would screw up somehow. But Marluxia did ask him a question, and it would be rude of him to not answer.

"I was worried," Vexen said. "I was worried…well…"

Marluxia leaned over to Vexen, eager to hear the answer.

"I…I thought," Vexen said quietly. No, he was not comfortable with this at all. He did not want to sound cliché or weak or out of place.

"…"

"I thought…I wouldn't have you to bother me all the time," vexen said finally. "I thought, when Xigbar carried you in, that you might possibly fade…and I couldn't stand the idea."

Marluxia's jaw dropped in shock. He felt his cheeks brim red.

Vexen shook his head.

"I'm not saying that you mean…the world to me, you don't, you are still a neophyte," Vexen said in a hasty defense.

"Thanks Vexen," Marluxia said with a huge smile. "That means…so much, coming from you."

Vexen brushed the comment off as best as he could. This was, in fact, somewhat embarrassing to him. But he would not admit it. "Just get better soon; the quicker you leave, the quicker I get-"

Vexen stiffened up as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked down and stared at Marluxia. He was…hugging him.

"Uhm…Number XI? Marluxia," Vexen asked uncomfortably. Marluxia looked up at him and vexen saw those watery blue eyes. They were so shiny and pretty, but they were so sad.

Vexen crumbled inside.

Oh how he hated his luck…

"Number XI," Vexen grumbled.

"Mhmm?"

Vexen stared helplessly at the young nobody who wouldn't let him go. How was he supposed to ask another out again….?

"Uhm," Vexen muttered. He blushed. He had no idea…

Ugh, how did Xigbar pull it off?

"Do…you," Vexen trialed off.

Marluxia stared happily at Vexen, immediately catching on what the other was trying to do. He squeezed the other happily and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Ugh, you know what I'm about to ask you," Vexen said. "Just bloody answer!"

"Yes!"

Marluxia stared happily at Vexen and smiled eagerly at him. Vexen gave a sigh of relief; thank god that was over.

Vexen sank into the chair that was next to the bed and sighed again.

"Just so you know," he said. "I'm going to be very busy…"

"I know."

"I have a lot of responsibilities to care for; just because we're together does not mean I will place you on top of everything."

"Ok," Marluxia answered. Vexen had said he wouldn't place him on top of everything…but that still mean he was on top of a few.

"…no kissing in public," Vexen said with a blush of red hitting his face.

"Not even a little?"

"…especially not even a little…"

"What about now," Marluxia asked.

Vexen's eyes widened. He turned to Marluxia and stared nervously at the other. Now? But why now, there was no real need for it now; nothing of real value was happening… but people kiss when they want right?

Vexen nodded his head unsurely and leaned closer to Marluxia. A small peck on the cheek was placed on the other and as soon as it hit he pulled away. Marluxia couldn't help but giggle as Vexen faced became a lovely shade of red.

This would take some time getting used to…

Zexion was surprised when there came no answer. He was shocked when he opened the door to find the room empty.

Where was Vexen?

He figured the other might be in the lab…perhaps working on something of value.

Zexion sighed. The man was stuck caring for Number XI right now. What an immature young man…

Zexion looked around the room once more and sighed.

He wanted to talk to Vexen…he wanted to say he was sorry about the argument. He would not admit Vexen right…but he really wanted to talk.

He had no one to talk to…

Zexion winced as he felt a sharp kick within him. He glanced at his small, round belly and sighed.

He…really needed someone to talk to right now…

* * *

Oh...you all know Vexen would be like that, don't give me that look. Nerds are nerds..and that's just how they are. So, if you like the content I'm giving you, tell me; I'm still working on fluff...and it's hard. If you want this story to be more graphic, now is the time to tell me. I'll still have the fluff though...I promised you and I'll be god damned if I don't deliver.

So yeah, lots of stuff going on here.

Review will be very much appreciated, so much that the author will respond and thank you for them!!!


	3. A wittle Surprise

Authors note-So this is a gift fic. You probably didn't know this since it wasn't on the summary for a while. The reason to why it wasn't on the summary…I ran out of room. I put up that this fic may have a character death…and there was no space. But I changed it, so we all good now.

Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters. There, you heard me, now shut up and read the goddamn story!

Added note- Just wanted to give a shout-out to **Buka2000**! This is for you girl! And another shout-out to **Shironami-Whitewave**; thanks for the name!

* * *

-A "wittle" Surprise -

It was interesting; the things that could change in a month. Zexion was beginning to finally calm down…though; he clamed only because he lacked the energy to snap at those around him. His small body gave in to the demand for sleep and nourishment, and after Vexen argued with the other for the umpteenth time; Vexen let Xemnas take matters in to his own hands. Zexion was forbidden to work; he was forbidden to go on missions, he was forbidden to do anything. Xemnas told the young nobody, in his very mono-depressive voice, "either you rid of it now, and do everyone the favor, or you wait till it births…either way; your expulsed from working till then" and then he left.

So, as cruel as it may have seemed; Zexion was forced to relax and care for himself, and as horrible as this was; it did him some good. He gained the weight he needed, and he looked almost about the right size for someone what was close to six months. True…he was still a bit too small, but he wasn't big in stature, and since no one knew the father…they assumed the child was simply small as well. But Zexion did not cheer up much since then. He wouldn't let anyone help him out, not even Vexen or Lexaeus, and he refused to let other treat him differently. He didn't want people to see this as a good thing, and he made it clear…all the time.

But aside from this, there was much lighter news in the wonderful world of Marluxia. He and Vexen had been together for a whole month, and the two had grown very accustomed to the idea of them being together. Vexen was still very shy about the relationship, but he had his moments of affection. As long as Marluxia asked, he would be willing to hold a hand, or kiss a small peck on the cheek or lips; until Xigbar popped out and said something exceedingly inappropriate. Marluxia was just fine with his relationship. Vexen may not be one for public display of affection, but in a more person al space; he was quite the charmer. He would do things that one might say were unspeakable….so they will not be mentioned for the sake of the innocence of the readers. But anyone could tell that the two were having a very healthy relationship. Sure, everyone was shocked as hell when they saw that the two were together in merriment, but just as the many other relationships in the Castle That Never Was; they adapted and soon found the couple to be just another decoration amongst the hallways (because everyone makes out in hallways). Everyone grew to the idea that the two were very happy with each other…well…almost everyone;

"How long are you going to be staring at Number XI," Luxord asked tiredly. He poked Axel on the shoulder and tried to grab the redhead's attention. He would never get to his turn at this rate…

"Look at them…," Axel muttered as he shooed Luxord's hand away. "They're just…"

"Sitting together," Xaldin muttered in a very annoyed tone. He too was wondering when he would get to play his turn. If he was going to have his ass beaten by Luxord he would rather it be done quickly…this was just ridiculous. "Honestly, Number VIII, if you have a problem with two men-"

"-IT'S NOT THAT," Axel hissed in spite, glaring at Xaldin with the look of death. He jumped on the table and leaned over to the Dragoon and was about to summon up his weapon, but then Luxord grabbed the redhead by the shoulder and pulled him down from the table. Axel glared at Luxord, and he soon found himself calming down. No point in anger…

"New game," Luxord mumbled as he glanced at the mess of the table. Xaldin nodded his head, but then glanced over to Axel. "Number VIII, if you continue to act this way; I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Whatever," Axel said as he sunk into his seat. He stared sadly at Luxord, expecting some sort of comfort from his blonde friend. Demyx and Xigbar were busy…so he was stuck hoping Luxord's current IQ would be low enough to take pity on him. Luxord turned to Axel and shook his head. Damn. He looked up a bit and stared at Marluxia, sitting next to Vexen. Just sitting there…doing absolutely nothing.

It killed him, it really did; just knowing that they were together, that they had each other…and that they…did it with the other. Sick…disgusting…Vexen! Why Marluxia, why; of all the men for you to fuck…why Vexen?! He was…cold, cruel, a freak of nature, definitely not deserving of the Graceful Assassin's soft…perfect…flawless body. Marluxia, that soft pink hair…that lovely wonderful smile and those rosy lips that he would never have. And it killed him more, because he had tasted and felt these for his own desires…and he would never have them again. He wanted to tell Marluxia, anted to confess his love, his sin, and he wanted to bang the pink haired beauty till hell froze over. But no; he was stuck watching them-together-eating cheesy puffs and holding hands. It wasn't fair…

"We're never going to finish this game," Xaldin moaned. He waved his hand in front of Axel and sighed. The redhead was out!

"No," Luxord muttered, "no…we won't."

"What was that," Vexen muttered as he glanced over to check what was gong on the other side of the room. He had heard Axel's scream of insanity, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He wasn't one to lounge around the upper levels of the castle, so he wasn't all too sure whether or not yelling was a normal thing or something to worry over.

"Don't mind him," Marluxia said in a very calm matter. "He does this often…"

"Does he?"

"Yeah," Marluxia said while giving a quick glance over to the three nobodies. "He's been doing it lately…not sure why though, best you just ignore him."

"I'm not sure if that is a safe plan, Marluxia," Vexen said, keeping his eyes on the small group. "Screaming…ignoring that isn't something that would be considered a good idea."

Marluxia relaxed himself on to Vexen and sighed. "Well, I'm not going to worry over it. He has Xigbar and Roxas looking over him…and not Luxord seems have taken the act of babysitting him as well." Marluxia laughed haughtily at the very thought of it.

"I take it your not friends with him," Vexen asked while turning to the other.

"I can't stand him," Marluxia said while making a face.

"Your not enemies with him," Vexen asked in a very warning tone, "Are you?"

"Maybe," Marluxia answered.

"Try to be mature with the young man," Vexen said while relaxing himself on the furniture. Marluxia gasped in shock. Vexen smirked at his boyfriend's reaction and continued on. "It is not wise to be picking fights with him…he hurt you before and I would not be very pleased to have you in my infirmary again."

Marluxia blushed. Oh, that was the side of Vexen he loved so much. He could hide it as best as he could, but there was no denying that the older nobody had feelings for him! He didn't want him and Axel to fight; sop be it…he would just have to ignore him or something. Marluxia sighed and rested himself some more, but found himself incapable of relaxing properly. His stomach bubbled suddenly, and he felt a nauseous warm flutter inside of him. He shook his head and made an uncomfortable face.

"You alright," he heard Vexen mutter. Marluxia looked up and smiled at Vexen, hiding the slight discomfort. Acid reflux…no, that could not be it. He was never prone to those kinds of things. He took good care of himself, and he ate properly too; he had a figure to keep after all.

"Yeah," he said. He felt the warm icky feeling subside and he closed his eyes and relaxed some more. He had forgotten about having the baby for quite some time. He was just so busy with Vexen, and with missions and Zexion constantly hovering over him…he just didn't have time to think it over. He had no idea what strange things were happening inside of him.

But Vexen couldn't help but fuss over the small sign of discomfort that Marluxia had shown. Vexen knew that something that may seem insignificant now could become something fatal later.

"Are you quite sure," he asked Marluxia, just wanting to here Marluxia's confidence that he was, in fact, alright.

"Yea," Marluxia answered, "will you please atop worrying? It's nothing." He shook his head and groaned. Having a scientist as your boyfriend could be a bit of a pain. He had an upset stomach, not a tumor or cyst of…whatever Vexen thought he had. Though…the nasty feeling was beginning to rouse again. He sighed a little. It would settle down soon, and if not, he would jus take some medicine or something, nothing to worry over…

He closed his eyes and tried to let himself drift away, but it was becoming more and more of a task. Vexen was quite comfy, and he had nice soft hair too….so falling asleep on his was usually an easy task. His stomach…it was getting worse.

"I think I need a pill," he muttered finally, letting Vexen take this one for the win. He opened his eyes and stared sickly at the older.

Vexen removed a glove and placed his hand on top of Marluxia's forehead. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You're not warm," he said. He scratched at his head, trying to figure what would give the younger nobody such an upsetting feeling.

"Maybe its stress," Marluxia asked. He had just finished a ton of missions last week, and he was quite tired from all the extra work. Since Zexion couldn't do anything, everyone had to fill in for him.

"That's stupid," Vexen muttered. (Lol)

"Then what could it be," Marluxia asked. He was beginning to feel a bit worried, especially since that horrific feeling was slowly emerging; that feeling that told you that…maybe, just maybe; you should go over and find yourself a toilet to barf in.

"Well, there could be many possibilities as to why you are feeling ill," Vexen went on, his scientist urges filling him as Marluxia had been dumb enough to waken it. "For example; you could something as simple as-wait, where are you going?"

Marluxia had no time to listen to Vexen's drabble. He jumped up from his seat, his mouth covered by his gloved hands, and he hurried and ran to the hallway. There was a restroom no too far off, and since his hands were busy as the moment, he zoomed off, leaving Vexen alone to try to find out what had just happened. The blonde simply stared off into the hallway, listening as he could hear the terrible sound of, unfortunately, Marluxia not making it in time. But, luckily, Xigbar was there to help protect the floor, because he is just awesome like that. (Yeah...I know… But let's face it; he makes for a good sponge)

Vexen sighed, listening to the swear words that filled the hall, bouncing off the walls and making there way into the acoustic room of the Grey Area. Everybody was now looking down into the hallway.

Vexen could do nothing…

* * *

Marluxia's eyes brimmed with light as he sat on the small bed. It had been a long day, a long day filled with worry and mulling over what could possibly be wrong with the young assassin. Of Course, Marluxia stopped being worried shortly after the whole vomiting incident. But not Vexen, he had Lexaeus help him out and perform tests on the younger, taking blood and urine and saliva samples. Marluxia wanted to tell Vexen that everything was all right…but the attention was just too perfect. He loved watching the other, and seeing him doing so much for him really made him happy. He'd cry happy tears if it weren't for the fact that he had just finished vomiting over Xigbar. Oh yes, he would have to tell the other he was so sorry for that…

But Marluxia stopped worrying over it. Throwing up all the yucky had made him feel so much better, though he was still a tad bit nauseous. His head spun a bit, but that was to be expected from doing such an act. He was feeling better, and he knew there was nothing wrong with him. But…he would let Vexen play doctor till his non-existent hearts content.

"Are you quite sure," he heard a nervous voice ask. It was probably Vexen's.

"It seems so," a very calm Lexaeus replied.

"I can't believe it."

"Well, it happened before," the voice said. "Surely, it could happen again."

"This is…," he heard Vexen trail off.

"Now, now," the calm voice said. "Before you go jumping about, you ought to tell Number XI."

"Yes."

"We should take a look about as well," the voice continued. "It's rather early, and you two have only been together for a month."

"It would still make sense," Vexen said, "some are more sensitive than the others."

"He's very sensitive then," Lexaeus said. "Perhaps a different blood type?"

"Perhaps," Vexen muttered. "A shot is in order…just in case."

"You can never be too safe," he said, "especially in this case." A small laugh followed. "Though…I never thought you would-"

"Don't think such thoughts," Vexen spat in a very defensive voice. "I do as I please."

"You sure did," Lexaeus said.

"…"

"Tell him," Lexaeus said.

Marluxia watched the door open and saw Vexen and Lexaeus walk through it. They both seemed to have a somewhat nervous look on their face, yet Marluxia detected no bad news of the sort. It was rather peculiar how he came to this feeling, but something within him said absolutely nothing was wrong.

"Marluxia," Vexen said, his eyes averting contact. Marluxia couldn't help but wonder what embarrassing thing Vexen was about to say. Correction, what he was about to say was not actually embarrassing, usually it was sweet, but it made Vexen look away and his face flush red…so it was presumed to be embarrassing.

"Yes," Marluxia asked.

"We checked the results of the blood and urine sample," Vexen said. He seemed to find it difficult keeping his place. "And well…."

"I'm not sick," Marluxia asked suddenly.

"No! No…you're definitely not sick," Vexen said, waving his hand in a "no like" matter. "You're healthy, nothing wrong of the sort!"

"Then why do you have that look on your face," Marluxia asked, his thin finger pointing at Vexen. Lexaeus couldn't hold his stoic expression at that point, and he smiled humorously at Vexen.

Vexen sighed. "Well, you see, you know how simple Biology works," he said, his voice trailing ever so slightly as he tried to explain the situation in a professional matter.

Marluxia listened, though deep inside a part of him couldn't help but find this a tad amusing.

"Well, to put it simply," Vexen said, "the actions that we've engaged in the past month have lead to what is commonly known as-"

Marluxia turned to Lexaeus. "Can I have it in English please?"

Lexaeus nodded his head. Vexen could be quite childish sometimes.

"You're pregnant," was all Lexaeus said. And it was all he had to say to get the Graceful Assassin to leap out from his bed seat.

Marluxia was just…amazed.

No…he was more than amazed…he was…was…

There was no real word for what he was! He could feel the tiny butterflies inside of him flutter about nervously, happily, excitedly. He was going to have a bay. He was going to have a baby? He was going to have a baby! He felt his face flush a warm red and he felt his eyes water up and his whole body shake in anticipation. This had to be the highlight of his day-his life! He couldn't even to describe to Vexen how he felt. Vexen!

Marluxia turned to the blonde who stared sympathetically at him. He seemed happy that he was happy, and like Marluxia, he seemed quite nervous about the situation. Probably more nervous…but there was also determination in the Chilly Academics eyes, so Marluxia knew he didn't have to worry over Vexen's decision. If he was going to go through it, then Vexen would be willing to give it a go as well.

Marluxia immediately latched on to the blonde, and he felt tears run down his face. He had never felt so happy in his life, so scared and so nervous. But…he wanted this. He had wanted this for such a long time now, and it was finally happening. He and Vexen were going to have the baby. And he was going to hold it and care for it and love it. He couldn't help but want to cry though, he didn't want to look sad, but he couldn't help it!

"Why are you," Vexen asked. He turned to Lexaeus who merely shrugged in confusion. He placed a gloved hand on Marluxia. "Why are you crying," he asked in a very calm and loving tone. He really didn't understand it, he was afraid too, but he had no idea how special it was to Marluxia. He couldn't 'even begin to grasp what a wonderful thing it was to the Assassin. (Don't worry…he will soon)

"I don't know," Marluxia whimpered. "I'm just…really happy."

"Then why-"

"Don't question it Vexen," Lexaeus muttered hopelessly. Oh, Vexen had a lot to learn about love.

Vexen sighed and let his younger love cry into his cloak. Sure, it was beginning to soak up, and it was a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't mind. He let his arms slowly wrap around the pinked haired assassin, feeling his arms making contact with the soft warm body. Well, he was happy, and that was more than he could ask for.

"I assume you want to go along with the pregnancy," Lexaeus asked.

Marluxia looked up and nodded his head. Oh yes, he was very eager to find out what was going to happen from here on. A boy or a girl? One or more? So many questions popping up in his head; and it was all so exciting.

"And you Vexen," Lexaeus asked the Chilly Academic.

Vexen looked at Marluxia's face. A child with the Graceful Assassin? He never figured himself much of a parent…in fact; he never figured he'd even procreate to begin with. A child was a lifetime commitment. He stared at the lovely blue eyes and he smiled at Marluxia. He'd do it.

"Of course," he said. He pulled himself away from Marluxia and stared the right into the other. Marluxia blushed. "This is a very big responsibility."

"I know," Marluxia said. He smiled at the older. "But I want to have your baby, so I'm fine with it."

Vexen blushed miserably and turned away from the other.

Lexaeus smirked. "Very well," he said. "We will have a sonogram prepared in a week or two." He looked at Marluxia and pondered for a moment. "You can be too far along…Vexen; when was the first-"

"I refuse to answer that question," Vexen replied almost immediately.

"Well then," Lexaeus said. "We'll have you checked in two weeks…hopefully I'll find something." He looked over to Vexen and smiled. "Congratulations"

"You just love mocking me," Vexen muttered.

"You have no idea."

Marluxia laughed. He embraced his older lover once more, feeling the imaginary warmth in a certain part of his body emit. He had a baby inside him, his and Vexen's precious little gift. He had planned for this miraculous moment to happen, and now his dream was finally coming true.

Marluxia felt a gloved hand wipe away at some of his falling tears.

He smiled even more.

Nothing could possible go wrong.

"Well then," Lexaeus said in a rather cheery tone, "let's give you that shot!"

Ugh…

* * *

"Isn't it just wonderful," Marluxia chirped to Larxene for the hundredth time. "I mean…I never thought it could be this perfect."

"Marluxia," Larxene said in a very annoyed tone. "It's been three days…and so far you've said the same sentence…what; a hundred times now?!" She placed her hand on her friends shoulder. "I'm going to have to ask you to settle down…unless you want it to all end here."

Marluxia pouted.

"Ah, leave the kid alone," Xigbar said as he lounged across the seat across from the two. He had taken the whole bit of furniture, along with Demyx's lap, to himself. "He just wants to be the perfect "momma" and "wife"." Xigbar laughed and looked up to Demyx, whom he was resting on. "So kid; what do you say; wanna give Marly's kid a playmate?"

Demyx blushed and shook his head. "What?! Us?! Kids?! You're joking right," Demyx said as he tired to not imagine the insane imagine of him….pregnant.

"Maybe," Xigbar said with a smirk "Then again…maybe not."

"Let's hope not," Larxene said. "I'd hate to think of you as a parent." She turned to Marluxia and smiled. "I can see it now; social Security…knocking on our doors, asking-"

"Say one more word and I'll shoot you," Xigbar said, his yellow eye glaring at Larxene with the look of death in it.

"Xiggy," Demyx said in a warning tone.

"She started it," Xigbar said.

"I think it would be great if you two had a kid," Marluxia chimed. He smiled ever so bubbly at demyx. "We get along well enough; imagine how well our kids would be together."

Demyx's eyes widened. For someone who was supposed to be having morning sickness, along with the occasion cramp and hormonal fallout; Marluxia was quite…happy. Well, Zexion didn't even show it…so it probably would be normal…

Demyx still shook his head. "I can't have a kid! I'm too young and I have lots of things to do."

Marluxia and Larxene chuckled.

"I think you'd look hot," Xigbar said with a devilish smirk, "c'mon; let's give it a try!"

Demyx pushed Xigbar off him, and the sniper fell off the couch, landing on his butt with a thud. Marluxia and Larxene broke out into laughter.

But on the wall, near the entry way of the Grey area, young Axel stood there, pissed as hell. He glared at the laughing nobodies, and he glared at the pink haired nobody with hate. It hurt…it hurt like hell. Marluxia was pregnant, and he had lost all hope. He and Vexen were getting their happy ever after and he could only watch from afar.

"I think its best that you learn to let go," Luxord muttered quietly. He was standing next to Axel, and he had quite a worried look on his face.

Axel shook his head. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, "Luxord said with a shrug. "He's happy, and you know what; I let myself end it at that." Luxord glanced at the Graceful assassin and smiled. "If you truly cared for him you would be happy that he is finally getting what he wants the most-family."

"I'd give him a family," Axel whispered sadly.

"He does not care for you that way," Luxord said.

"It's…just not fair," Axel said. He looked away from the happy scene and walked into the hallway, the Gambler of Fate following him. "Why him? Why him of all people?!"

"Love has no boundaries," Luxord said as he tried to catch up with Axel.

"We can't even love," Axel said in a very upset tone. "We can't…why does it hurt so much?"

"Memories," Luxord said, now walking right next to Axel. "You remember what it's like, and now you're hurting."

"I wish he liked me," Axel said. "I would never hurt him…"

"That's a lie," Luxord said with a frown.

Axel gave the blonde a sick look.

"It's true," Luxord said. "You already hurt him before…you'll hurt him again." Luxord sighed. "It's much better this way…and you know it."

"…"

"You have to learn that sometimes, no matter how much you want things to go your way," Luxord said, "you have to come to face the ugly truth; sometimes the hand you hold just won't lead you to victory."

"…"

"You can only bend the rules so much," Luxord continued, trying his best to ignore his friend's sadness. "In the end; the game of life will continue on, with or without you."

Axel sighed. It was true. He did care for Marluxia, so…he should be at least happy enough to see him with a smile on his face. That wonderful smile…he may never own it, but at least he could have the joy of looking at it.

"Would it kill you to say "sheer up mate" or "don't worry bloke" or something like that," Axle asked with a sad smile.

"Actually it would," Luxord muttered in absolute distaste.

"You seem to know a lot about the cruel world," Axel said. "You hanging with Zexion or something?"

Luxord chuckled.

"Something like that…"

* * *

…

…

Marluxia stared up at the dark ceiling. It was the middle of what he assumed to be night, since it was always dark, and yet…he couldn't sleep. He was just so excited. It had been almost two weeks since he had found out the wonderful news. Tomorrow he would get his first check-up, and he would get to see his child for the first time. He couldn't even begin to describe the many feelings inside of him. It was like he had found out he was pregnant all over again! Tomorrow…tomorrow…I love you, tomorrow!

He turned and stared at the sleeping figure next to him. Vexen had no problems falling to sleep. He was excited about the pregnancy, but unlike Marluxia, he was willing to take his time when getting things done. Marluxia liked that about him, he was very organized, and he had a plan for everything-even this. He had not idea what he would do without his Vexen. He stared at the sleeping blonde, and his hand came out from the covers and moved some of the long strands of hair from his face. He looked just lovely.

Marluxia buried his face in the sheets and felt his face warm up. He felt that warmth in his stomach grow, as if a small fire had lit up inside of him. He couldn't wait to meet their baby for the first time! Oh, if only the day would arrive sooner. The anticipation was just killing him. He moved a bit more and once again stared up at the ceiling. He wondered what this child was doing right now. Probably sleeping…couldn't do much else in there. He should be sleeping too, not thinking about everything in the world. It wasn't good for him…he needed rest.

He turned again and looked at Vexen's resting body. He seemed so at peace. He could handle the idea of becoming apparent so much better than he could. He was so much more mature that him….it made the assassin a bit jealous. He let his hand trail across the others face, feeling his lover's soft skin. They would make such a lovely child, he thought as he let his finger trial down Vexen's soft check. It would be smart and sincere, just like Vexen…and hopefully it would have is lovely emerald eyes! Oh, those were such pretty eyes! His hair though, it had to have his hair. Pink and green…that could work out…right? Blonde and blue…that was nice too. Hmm, what aspect would be good for his child? Oh…he hoped his child like flowers!

Marluxia giggled happily at the very thought of it.

"Marluxia," he heard a voice whisper tiredly. He almost jumped out of the bed when he heard the voice. It startled him so much. Vexen was awake…

"…yes," he asked innocently. He stared at the half open green eyes.

"Go to sleep," he heard the other say in a somewhat demanding tone. It was hard to tell with Vexen hiding half his face in the sheets.

"…I'm trying," he whined. "It's hard…."

"Try harder," the older muttered.

"I'm just so excited," Marluxia said. "I get to see our baby for the first time tomorrow-I mean, aren't you excited as well? It's like the most important thing ever!" Marluxia stared excitingly at the tired eyes, expecting them to light up in agreement, and Vexen telling Marluxia just how he felt as well.

"Sleep," was all that Vexen said. Marluxia's jaw dropped. Ugh, he couldn't believe that man!

"You're awake," he argued.

"You woke me up," the tired nobody said. "Your finger…your giggling…you moving around," the blonde shook his head. "It woke me up."

"…sorry," Marluxia said. He stared at Vexen and smirked. The two were awake…in bed. Opportunities like this only called for one thing. "Since we're both awake…"

"Go to sleep," Vexen said. "We have a long day." The blonde turned himself around before Marluxia could retort.

"…you're no fun," Marluxia whined. He turned himself so that both backs were facing each other. He pouted and sighed. It was true…tomorrow would be a long day. He still had missions assigned to him, Xemnas would not let him on maternal leave till three moths…and he also demanded a sonogram as well, too make sure he wasn't lying. He had to get a check-up too, and then from there he would have to buy all sorts of things-Vexen demanded that there be a change in his current diet. Apparently folic acid was in order…

Still…some sex might be in order. It might help him fall asleep once it was all over. That, and as Xigbar liked to put it; "an orgasm a day keeps the heart attack away", not that he had a heart to worry over. Still…

Marluxia gasped as he felt an arm wrap around him. He felt cold fingers touch his chest, and he couldn't help but shiver when contact was made. He turned his head and stared at two bright green eyes; he could see the energy brimming in each one.

"I thought you said," he stammered, but a thing finger covered his lips and silenced him. He stared curiously at the green eyes, and he watched their expression change to a very needy one.

"We're both awake," he heard the other mutter. "And…since you…" Vexen trialed off. Marluxia felt soft lips rest against his shoulder, and he felt the arms wrap around his body. he shivered a bit more when cold fingers claimed him, touching him and resting upon his warm self. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Vexen soft lips press against his skin, making a soft "chu" sound. The sweet sound of a kiss…

That was all Marluxia needed to hear.

Zexion sighed as he glanced out of the window. The bright moon that was Kingdom Hearts glowed perfectly in the moonlight. He closed his eyes and a memory of not too long ago filled his mind. He could remember being in the bed, his body held by another, and the two of them silently staring up at the moon. They had stared for such a long time, and if Zexion had known that it was not meant to be…then he would have not wished to have a heart that night. Yes, the very memory filled him with such sorrow. He had wished for a heart, to have what he had experienced to be true and meaningful, but it got him nowhere, and now he was alone. Vexen and Lexaeus had gown tired of his constant nagging, and his leader was not going to let him do as he pleased anymore. He was stuck in this lowly position until he was no longer pregnant.

He stared down at his belly and felt agonizing pain within him. It wasn't real pain, not physically, but something of the mind. He wasn't sure if it was his own self, his power of illusion, causing this pain…or whether id was depression, but it hurt him. He was either going to lose the child…and bear the pain of miscarriage again, or he would keep a child that meant nothing.

He thought of Vexen and sighed, feeling even more sorrow than before. Marluxia was pregnant as well, and he was happy. The two were together and they were pleased with the way things were going. It was like a typical love story, nothing could go wrong for those two. But him; no. he would not be allowed such an ending. The nobody he had been with simply did not feel for him…not that way; and he had learned it the hard way. The child that Marluxia and Vexen had; it would be loved and cared for. It would have a place in this world, and it would be very much loved…every single day of its life. As for this child…the one inside of him…

"I hate you," he said to the small life. "I hate you so much…"

…it would not.

* * *

Whoo, another chapter-lets all give me a medal for not adding random smut! I like to think I have the relationship as real as possible. Doing Vexen is just sooo difficult. Aside from that; there will be more Vexen and Marluxia goodness in the next chapter, along with some all natural drama. Hmm, I might add a bit of lemony spice to this story, but like I said before, I want to attempt to achive this story without graphic lemon. Just a bit here and there, to add some maturity to this very innocent story. Anyone guess what's going on with Zexion? Meh...Oh and Axel..blah, I don't really care for him.

Anywho; I just want to wish you all a happy Mar Vex day! I won't be around to celebrate it with you, so hence this being uploaded a day early. I hope you all have your sick perverted fun!


	4. Keep It A Secret

Author's note-I'm gonna try to make this chapter as funny and as happy as possible. Right about now, Xemnas was hiding in his room when he was pregnant, and Saix was having his secret bitch fit from hell-and this will not happen in this fic! We're gonna make you laugh and cry and stuff, but I'm not gonna make you gasp in horror. Fluff and fun is what I'm aiming for…though there is a light smex scene in this chapter. Aside form a ridiculous meeting, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer-I do not own KH nor do I own the Kh characters. I just own my talent, which is hella awesome.

Blah-I'm gonna hurry through the first trimester, but only because nothing much really happens. Sure, I can go on and on about what happens inside the body and how the embryo develops into a fetus and what not-but it would be really boring. Nobody wants to learn about a developing brain and all the sections it creates and what it does in a story about Marluxia and Vexen. Unless you're a nerd like me…lol. So this will be hurried through in order to get to the more important parts of the story.

* * *

-Keep it a Secret-

Lexaeus carefully read the "_Pediatrician; for dummies_" Manuel very carefully. He had a highlighter in his hand, and he carefully made marks when needed. Two weeks had gone by quickly, and he was still reading the first few chapters. He never figured he would have to read through this book; Larxene wasn't exactly…well; you know. And Zexion had the mother of all bitch fits when he asked if he should read the book…just in case. Marluxia had been the only reason to open up this strange book, along with "_Babies; for dummies_" and "_Dangerous and possibly life threatening surgeries; for dummies_", and read it in the first place. Unfortunately; he had not learned as much as he would have liked in the time he had…though he did learn how to perform a quadruple bypass…but he doubted that he would have to that anytime soon. If only Zexion weren't so stubborn, then maybe he would have had time to read more. He sighed and hurriedly flipped to the chapter that informed him of the first trimester. It was full of circles and highlighted words. He read through the list and began to re-memorizing the many signs an embryo and fetus would show…depending on the week. True, he was a scientist; but he had never worked on something like this before. He had done all sorts of thing…but sonograms were not one of them.

"What are you doing," an annoyed voice asked him. He turned and stared at a very upset Zexion, and he seemed to be glued to the book he was reading. "Did I not tell you that I did not want you reading that book!?"

"Zexion," Lexaeus said in a rather calm matter. "I did not know Xemnas let you back in the lab…"

"That is none of your concern," Zexion said in a very defensive tone. Lexaeus sighed; Zexion had snuck in somehow. "Explain to me why you are reading that drabble; I told you there was no point into reading that."

"You're six month pregnant," Lexaeus said with a long sigh. "You do realize the chances of you having another miscarriage are extremely low at this point? Besides; I'm not reading this on your behalf-I have to perform a sonogram in…less than an hour, and I'm trying desperately to memorize the signs…and you are not helping one bit!" The_ Silent_Hero crossed his arms; upset that Zexion was being quite the prick. He was never one for talking, and he would normally never argue with Zexion…his best friend in the whole wide world, but he was becoming less tolerant of the sleet haired nobodies attitude. True, hormones had a thing or two to do with it, but jeeeeeesus; there was just no excuse for that.

"What I choose to do and what not to do has not a thing to do with you," Zexion said snidely. He glared angrily at Lexaeus. Lexaeus stared back, trying to think of a way to calm the younger down.

"Look," he said, "I know you're upset…at everything and everyone; but could you please try to see this in a much more mature point of view?"

Zexion simply glared at the Silent Hero. He frowned.

"You will probably make it to full term," Lexaeus said.

"It will probably be a still-born," Zexion spat in disgust.

"You've complained of feeling a few quickening," Lexaeus said, his voice hinting a bit of pride…he just learned that word a few days ago; quickening. "If it moves…than it must be alive?"

"It could be brain dead," Zexion said. "And mind you, the reason for it being alive…I'm letting it live." Zexion shook his head. "As soon as it leaves…it will die, no doubt about it. I killed it…it won't last long without me either."

"Do you hear the things that you are saying," Lexaeus asked in shock.

"Yes," Zexion said while shaking juts a little. He bit his lip nervously. "I can hear what I'm saying…and I know what I'm saying is messed up; I've tossed aside all hope…but only because that is the reality of it all."

"You should let me look at you," Lexaeus offered. "I can see what's going on, and I'll be able to run tests!"

"You're reading a _For Dummies_book," Zexion muttered. "You know absolutely nothing!" he wiped the tears that were running down his face with his shaky hands. He glared at the bigger nobody and shook his head. "There really is no point for this…"

"Then just abort it," Lexaeus said.

"No," Zexion screamed, shaking his head and shutting his eyes tightly.

"If it causes you so much pain," Lexaeus asked. "Then why go through this…why set yourself up for all of this?"

Zexion wiped his tears away and stared at the Silent Hero. His lips quivered just a bit and his pale face had red streaks on it. He looked pathetic.

"…I don't know…," Zexion answered. More tears ran down his face and his legs weakened and gave out. He fell to the floor and broke down into sobs. Lexaeus wanted nothing more than to question Zexion, ask him who was the father…who would leave him in such a state. But he couldn't. He walked over to the crying nobody and kneeled over, his huge hand rubbing the others back, trying desperately to calm to Cloaked Schemer...or what was left of him. He felt Zexion grab hold of him and cry some more, his tiny arms no even making it halfway around the nobody. Lexaeus didn't mind though. Zexion…what had happened?

And that's how Lexaeus spent his morning.

* * *

"Are you quite sure you know what you are doing," Vexen asked nervously as Lexaeus squeezed a bit too much gel on to Marluxia's stomach. The pink haired nobody made a face as he stared at the clear mound of goop. It sorta reminded him of dog poop…and it was on his stomach. Not the greatest way to start the day.

"I can't help it," Lexaeus muttered at he wiped away some of the clear gel. Marluxia still had a face on-the image would be forever burned into his mind. Marluxia slowly nodded his head, Lexaeus was quite the giant…gentle…but still strong.

"It's…ok," Marluxia said. He smiled and pretended that there wasn't dog poop-looking goop on his stomach.

Lexaeus closed his eyes for a second and tried to remember the things he was looking for. A maturing spine…and a heartbeat…anything else? He opened his eyes and sighed. He would have to go with his instincts. Lexaeus turned to the machine and turned it on, flipping the switch and initiating a red light, telling him it was now or never. He grabbed the device and stared at the willingly excited Marluxia and vexen. Both looked like they were to explode and any give second.

"Excited," Lexaeus asked.

Marluxia smiled and eagerly nodded his head.

Vexen pretended it was no big deal. Sure, he was about to be come a parent, no big deal. He could totally keep his cool. Lexaeus laughed inside.

He nodded his head and pressed the device on Marluxia's stomach, tilting it just a bit to see if he could get a good view on his first try. The book said something about positions…he had to be careful and not get something weird on the screen. Less he get Vexen worried.

"You should be able to hear the heartbeat," Lexaeus said as he moved about. And it was true, there came a strange rapid sound as soon as he got to the right spot, and almost immediately Marluxia's eye lit up.

The three stared at a long bulb-like figure, twitching as the round figure inside of it moved about. Lexaeus could easily identify it as the baby in making. It looked about right…from what he could remember. There was the developing central nervous system (brain and spine), and there was a heart-all chambers included! He leaned in closer and took a look at the more defined characteristics. A small tip of the spine; remnants of a tail, round nubs that would be hands and feet, forming eyes and inner ear canals…everything seemed to be in order. So Marluxia was about eight weeks…everything looked about right, and the fetus looked fine as ever.

"It's so tiny," Marluxia said with watery eyes. He wiped his face and turned to vexen. "Look Vexen, it's our baby…"

Vexen remained silent, his eyes locked on to the small form in the screen. He wouldn't admit to it, but this had to be the most frightening thing in his life. There was this tiny little being inside Marluxia, and it evoked so many feelings within him…it was all too different and…scary. And, he would not admit this either…it made him really happy. He had never been so happy in his life. He could not believe how proud of Marluxia he was. There was their baby…there tiny little baby.

"…it is…our baby," Vexen said slowly in agreement. He would not cry! He…would…not…

"Everything seems to be in check," Lexaeus said. "As long as you take all the pills I've prescribed, everything should be in order."

Marluxia nodded his head, taking in every thing Lexaeus said. He would commit this day to memory. "I can't believe it," Marluxia said happily, more tears running down his face. "I'm, I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"Calm yourself," Vexen said. "I don't want you crying…"

"Don't worry," Lexaeus said. "He's happy…and crying helps relieve…I'm sure no harm will be done."

Marluxia wiped away his tears, in order to calm Vexen down. He loved that the older worried over him, but he had much more important details to discuss. "So, how old is it," Marluxia asked. "How long till I have to worry about my figure?"

Vexen shook his head.

"Well…it's about six weeks since conception…or…eight weeks," Lexaeus said in a somewhat confused manner.

"You don't seem sure," Vexen said.

"The book said it takes two to three weeks for conception to happen," Lexaeus said. "I mean, for the egg to make it-"

"Marluxia is not female," Vexen said suddenly. He frowned. True, the embryo could be at the age, but then again…it could be less. He had been with Marluxia for a good two months now-so the embryo, according to size, was anywhere from seven to eight weeks. Then again…eight weeks was a pretty big statement. "Male pregnancy….does it apply to the same rules as female?"

"I would not know," Lexaeus said. "I can only assume…since Marluxia carries no eggs…that the embryo is…just about eight weeks?"

"Conception on the first night," Vexen asked. "I …"

"Wow Vexen," the Silent Hero said, "I just can't believe it…I didn't think you would have it _in you_…"

Vexen and Marluxia blushed.

"The…heartbeat is really fast," Marluxia said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Is that normal?"

"Very," Lexaeus said. "You can expect the heart to beat at least twice as fast as yours." He turned to the screen. "….hmm…though it does seem a bit too fast."

Marluxia's eyes widened in worry.

"What are you saying," Vexen asked, making a dark face. He did not want to hear bad news right now.

"I'm saying…it's awful fast…and…irregular," Lexaeus said. "That's'…a bit…odd."

Vexen stared at the screen. The screen showed the heartbeat, and it looked just fine. But the sound said otherwise. How could the picture say one thing, but the sound say another? But it was at that moment Vexen noticed something else on the screen. He stared at a very thin line, overlapping the circle that was formed around the embryo. Another line…could it be?

"Lexaeus," Vexen said, pointing to the screen. "What is that?"

Lexaeus turned to the screen and pondered aloud on what it could be. He turned to Marluxia. "Could you move to your side for me please?"

Marluxia slowly nodded his head and did what he was told. He hoped nothing was wrong with his baby. He wouldn't know what to do if there was.

Lexaeus replaced the object back on to Marluxia, but this time from the side. The picture showed up again, along with the all too rapid heartbeat. His eyes widened.

Vexen almost fainted.

The screen showed another circle, and within it-a tiny little embryo. It was right next to the other one, side to side, back to back, and because of its position, it was not detected. Its tiny heart raced alongside with its sibling, but it was not in beat with the other, and it gave the sound of continuous beating. Thus explaining the odd sound that Lexaeus was hearing, it was imply the younger sibling. Younger, this baby was just a tad smaller than its sibling, but all twins were.

"Oh my god," Marluxia said in complete disbelief. "Is that…another baby?!"

Lexaeus nodded his head. "Congratulations, Marluxia, Vexen; you're having…." Lexaeus took a closer look at the sonogram, "non identical twins."

"Twins?!" Vexen said in shock. He couldn't believe it! He was having…Marluxia was having twins. They were having twins!

"We're having twins," Marluxia said in shock. "Oh my god(s), I'm having two babies?!"

"As long as you take good care of yourself, yes," Lexaeus said. He turned to a very stunned vexen. The blonde stared at him. "As long as you are careful, both should be fine-the chances of a disappearing twin are very slim, but it happens-so make sure to eat well and rest well. After the first trimester things should be fine."

"Disappearing twin," Marluxia asked. "What's that…?"

"Well," Lexaeus said, scratching at his head just a little. "I didn't read much about it….it's when the body absorbs one and leaves the other." (This is not a miscarriage)

Marluxia's eyes widened.

"Why tell us this," Vexen asked. He wasn't all too happy that Lexaeus mention this to Marluxia. The assassin was way too happy for his own good, and he didn't want him to worry over anything.

"One is smaller than the other," Lexaeus said. "It happens quickly too, one week it's there…the next…" he shook his head." You shouldn't have to worry though; the diet Vexen put you under should keep you from needing something of value."

Marluxia nodded his head. He stared at his stomach and smiled. "How long till I can find out the gender?"

"Sex," Vexen corrected. "Gender is learned-sex is biological."

"Whatever," Marluxia said.

"Well…," Lexaeus said. "I think next time would be the right time, but I'm not too sure. I haven't gotten too far in the book."

"What's with this mentioning of a book," Vexen asked. "Don't tell me you're just going along as time progresses?"

"Well, this is the first time something like this has happened," Lexaeus said. "Zexion won't let me try him out…"

Vexen shook his head again. "Don't mention him this early in the morning," he muttered.

Lexaeus nodded his head. He turned to Marluxia. "I'll set up an appointment in three or four weeks, whichever makes you feel more comfortable."

"Can I have one next week," Marluxia asked innocently. "I want to make sure…"

"Nothing will happen," Vexen said reassuringly. He placed a hand on Marluxia cheek and smiled. "You'll be fine…they'll be fine. As long as you rest and take care of yourself, everything will be fine."

Marluxia smiled at his boyfriend and nodded his head.

"Three weeks then," Lexaeus asked.

"Yeah," Marluxia said, still looking at Vexen. "I'll be here in three weeks."

"Very well," Lexaeus said. He handed Marluxia a towel. "You can wash yourself in the restroom if you like…I saw the look on your face."

Marluxia laughed a little. "Did you?" He took the towel and wiped himself clean, but went to the bathroom for safety measures. You never know ere goop can go. Vexen and Lexaeus waited till Marluxia left the room before turning to the other.

"Twins, "Lexaeus muttered.

"Do you suppose, since Zexion had twins…," Vexen trailed off.

"Who knows," Lexaeus said. "But there is a lot to look forward too with Marluxia…"

"Yes," Vexen said. He sighed. "If only Zexion would be more willing…not only would his child be healthy, but we could learn more from this strange male pregnancy disorder."

"I thought you were happy with him being pregnant," Lexaeus said.

"I am…I am," Vexen said. "But it still may be a disorder…I have to hope nothing bad happens to him…Zexion had a miscarriage."

"I doubt Marluxia will have one," Lexaeus said. "He has you taking care of him, and he'll do whatever it takes to have a healthy child…err, children." Lexaeus sighed." Besides, Zexion didn't find out till he was three months."

"I still worry," Vexen said in a very upset tone. "I don't want it to happen again…and not to Marluxia."

"You care about him very much, don't you," Lexaeus asked.

Vexen nodded his head. "I do…and you'll make sure to never tell him that!"

"I think he knows you do," Lexaeus said. He smiled. "Yes…you truly do love him…"

"…"

"Enough to produce twins," Lexaeus added.

"I will destroy you," Vexen said in a very out of character tone.

"You will do not such thing," Lexaeus said.

Vexen sighed. "He seems rather happy about it…no mood swings or cramps…just a bit of nausea, but he has friends who help him through that."

"He's lucky," Lexaeus said.

"Two months down," Vexen muttered.

"Seven to go," Lexaeus said.

"I really hope nothing turns up," Vexen said. "Bad enough he won't be put on maternal leave till after the first trimester…"

"Xemnas is basing everything on Zexion," Lexaeus. "He expects no less from Marluxia."

"Zexion didn't even know till he was three months," Vexen said. "And he didn't even show till he was four."

"Everybody is different," Lexaeus said. "I', sure he will be fine though. Marluxia is taking everything quite well; we can expect a very quick pregnancy."

"Quick," Vexen said.

"Good things tend to fly by quickly," Lexaeus said. "Everything was here, and now its there. Everyday will be a blessing for him, and then the next day will come like that, and another blessing rolls on by."

"I figured it would be slow," Vexen said.

"Maybe for you, but you worry too much," Lexaeus said. "There was a time were man had no technology, and they did fine on their own when it came to procreation."

"I wish I knew more about this," Vexen said sadly. "I hate not…_knowing_."

"There are plenty of books on these things," Lexaeus said.

"I want more than what to expect books," Vexen said. "I need to know all the things that might go wring-the scientific names, the derivations, I need to know!"

Lexaeus smirked. Well, Vexen could love, what do you know…

Marluxia walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the two. He stared oddly at the two nobodies who had very peculiar looks on their faces. He could only assume they were talking about him. But Marluxia ignored it and pretended he knew nothing of the sort. Let them worry over the small things. Aside from the twin problem, which would not be a problem cause he would take extra good care of himself, there was nothing to worry about. He could easily take care of twins.

And just like Lexaeus said-there was a lap in time.

* * *

About a month later…

"I am so happy for you," Demyx said with a bright smile. "You have no idea how much I envy you Marly."

"That's not what you said last night," Xigbar muttered under his breath. Demyx punched the older in the stomach and continued to smile at the assassin.

"Thanks Demyx," Marluxia said, ignoring the sniper who was now on the floor. "I'm really happy you said that…I really am."

Demyx lifted up the black thing material that showed the picture of the two growing fetuses. Yep, they were fetuses now. Demyx pointed at the slightly larger one. "Lexaeus said this one might be a boy?"

"Yeah," Marluxia said. "But he say's its not completely set in stone yet. I was only eleven weeks when the picture was taken."

"I don't see how he could tell," Xigbar muttered as he rubbed his stomach. He got up and snatched the picture from Demyx. "They all look the same to me."

"Lexaeus says they start out the same, but certain traits will become more prominent," Marluxia said.

"So he's got a dick," Xigbar asked in a very crude matter.

"Xiggy," Demyx said, shaking his head in shame. "Don't be like that it's a baby."

"He said it might be a boy," Xigbar said. He gave the sheet to Marluxia, who happily took it. A good picture said a thousand words, and Marluxia was sure he could say them all when he stared at the picture. Lexaeus was not doctor, but he did what he could for the twins. It took him awhile to master the art of printing Vexen and Marluxia a picture of the two, but he did it. And Marluxia kept it with him wherever he went. It was nice to see them, knowing that they were safe and sound. He stared at the picture and smiled. He had his little boy to the left, and his small other baby to the right. It was in an awkward spot at the time, so Lexaeus couldn't identify it. Maybe next time. It didn't matter really; he would love it just the same. Though…a girl would be nice, someone to dress up and talk to. Plus, it would be great for him and Larxene to have some one to coddle and by jewelry for. Not that he couldn't do that to a boy…

"So what's today's meeting about anyway," Demyx asked Xigbar. The three, in case you were wondering, were all making there way to Where Nothing Gather. Xemnas had ordered a special meeting. It was rather rushed, and no one knew what it was about.

"Who knows," Xigbar muttered. "Probably something stupid-like hearts or who ate the last of his Twinkies. You know how that guy is."

Demyx chuckled. Marluxia stared down at his stomach, not really paying attention. He was, but Lexaeus' and Vexen's guess, anywhere from eleven to twelve weeks, but Vexen suspected eleven. He had rounded off a bit, and he had gained just a few pounds. Nothing too much, but he could expect a lot more to come with him carrying two.

"You ok Marluxia," Demyx asked.

"Hmm," Marluxia said while looking up to demyx. "Oh…yeah, I'm ok."

Demyx smiled.

"I guess I'm just excited is all, "Marluxia said. "I really can't wait to meet them for the first time."

"You won't have to wait long," Xigbar said. "You're having twins right, aren't they supposed to some out earlier?"

"Sometimes," Marluxia said. "But Vexen wants me to try for at least thirty seven weeks."

Demyx stared at the assassin stomach. He was already showing now, in twenty five weeks…he would be pretty big. Demyx looked over to Xigbar, whoa had an evil smirk on his face. Demyx shuttered at the idea.

"Well," an annoyed voice said. The three looked over and saw Saix staring at them "You are all late; you have put everything out of schedule. I hope you are all proud of yourselves."

Xigbar laughed at Saix. "Oh Saix," he said. "Just knowing that I've ruined your chances of kiss-assing is enough to make this all the worth while."

Saix glared at Xigbar. He turned to Demyx and Marluxia. "I hope you two have good reason to your late appearance."

"Sorry," Demyx said pathetically. Marluxia remained silent.

"All of you will hurry to your seat, and you will do so without making yourselves too known," Saix said. He gave Xigbar another dirty look and teleported off.

"He needs to get laid," Xigbar said.

Marluxia and Demyx laughed.

"You see this," Xemnas said, holding a small packaged condom in his gloved hand. "This…you can buy these…no, you don't even need to buy them; they're free at almost all of all convenient stores!" He stared at the packaged item and then to the nobodies that all had a rather awkward looks on their faces.

"It's not that hard," he continued, "it protects against eighty percent of all births, and you only need to slip it on…" Xemnas shook his head.

A few snickers and laughs filled the room, telling the Superior of the castle that nobody was taking this seriously. He was holding a condom, and he was telling them to slip it on…he pretty much asked for it.

Marluxia was silent. This meeting was about him, and although his name was not mentioned at all, he knew he was the reason for it. It was simple; Xemnas didn't want babies in his castle. He was giving everyone a lesson about sex juts so he could rub salt into Marluxia wound and tell him indirectly that what he did was wrong. Everyone probably thought this was a waste of time, but Marluxia got the message quite clearly. It was one thing when Zexion did it, Zexion was one of the originals…he was allowed solace and Xemnas would let him be…but in Marluxia's case. How dare you get pregnant-you should be ashamed of yourself-if it weren't for the fact that it was Vexen who impregnated you I would have it removed! That was what Xemnas was saying to them all.

"But Xemnas," Axel said in a whiny voice. "They don't have my size! I don't think I could ever fit one of those on my-"

"Extra small dick," Xigbar said in laughter. He was nice and loud, and he easily made his point in the acoustic room. Axel turned to Xigbar, who was practically in tears.

"As much as I would like to…err," Xaldin trailed off.

"Yes," Xemnas said.

"You said eighty percent of all pregnancies," Xaldin said. "Twenty is still a large amount."

"Yes well," Xemnas said. "I can assume not everyone here, aside from Number II, is engaging in intercourse every night."

The nobodies groaned. He had said intercourse…

"Is there any particular reason we are having this meeting," Vexen asked Xemnas, "did you not go over this when Zexion announced his current condition."

Marluxia felt a spark of hope when Vexen asked this. He wasn't sure why though. Xemnas would not treat him any better because of Vexen. Maybe if Vexen had gotten pregnant…but no…this was not the case.

"I merely want to protect everyone," Xemnas said. "Creature with hearts will only attract more heartless."

A good excuse.

"Condoms suck," Axel said finally. "I mean…it's like having your tongue covered in plastic! You can feel it…but you can't taste it."

"That's disgusting," Roxas said.

"It's true," Luxord said with a smile.

Roxas shook his head, not believing what he had just heard. Puberty was bad enough, having to go through it here…it was like hell.

"Would condoms even work on you," Xigbar asked Luxord. "I mean, you would have to remove _it_ in order to fit it in…"

"I would have to remove _it_," Luxord said to Xigbar. "Otherwise I'd only tear the condom and make a mess of things."

Roxas made a sick face. He had no idea what the two were talking about…but he was sure he didn't want to know. (Where in the hell did that rumor come from anyway?) though, chances were he was going to finds out soon enough anyway.

"This is bullshit," Larxene said. "Why am I even here? Half of you guys are fucking gay-the other half are too young, and the remained are just not good looking,." She looked up to Xemnas. "I don't even know why you're bothering! Everyone here is gonna end up pregnant anyway."

Xemnas sighed. It was true…

Marluxia felt out of place. Zexion was nowhere to be seen, he was resting and he was all alone. Xemnas had made his message clear, he did not want kids. Marluxia bit his lip. He knew Xemnas wouldn't dare ask for an abortion….but it worried him. He would have no choice. Marluxia held on to himself and sighed. I t was a good thing everybody in the castle was immature, or else this meeting might have become rather dark.

"So, Xigbar," Axel asked, "You gonna wear a condom?"

"Heeeelllll no," Xigbar said. "If Lux ain't wearing one then I ain't wearing one."

"I have reason as to why I can't wear one," Luxord said.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Demyx said, "it's not like I can get pregnant anyway."

"You do it upside down on the ceiling or something," Larxene asked. A pretty funny joke considering Xigbar's powers. She laughed.

"WHO TOLD-I mean…of course not," Xigbar said to the blonde nobody.

"So…what if your not circumcised," Axel asked Xemnas. "Like….do I have to-"

"I don't want to be here," Roxas muttered quietly.

Yes, Marluxia was very lucky indeed.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Marluxia muttered as he undressed himself. He sighed. "He was singling me out! No one might have known it…but that's what it was!"

"Then be happy that no one knew," Vexen merely muttered as he sat down on the bed. He closed his eyes and gave a long sigh as well. Today had been quite the day. The meeting lasted four hours due to everyone putting in their opinion…if you could call it that. "He was trying to merely to warn the other members, nothing more."

"I don't think he wants me to be pregnant," Marluxia said worriedly.

"Hw would have informed me," Vexen said simply. "And he has not given me his opinion on the matter.

Marluxia shuttered. He turned around and faced Vexen. "So…he would juts tell you? Like that? And what would you have done?"

Vexen sank into the bed, "I don't know." He opened his eyes. "He did not scold me for not getting Zexion to do it…I supposed he cannot truly force anyone to remove it."

"What if he does," Marluxia asked.

"It's best to not think of it," Vexen said suddenly. "I would rather you not worry over such things. Zexion has not been given the order…"

"He won't give his friend the order," Marluxia said. "But I'm not his friend."

"Your one of his servants," Vexen said, "one of his better servants…you have proven yourself to him many times, and I doubt he will ask you to do anything like that."

Marluxia nodded his head. It was true, he was the Graceful Assassin, and he had earned the name for a reason. Xemnas would never ask him to remove his babies. Xemnas would let him be…he had to tell himself this. He was being paranoid; he needed to look at the brighter side of things. He was healthy and so was his kids to be, and they were both growing fast and they had nothing wrong with them.

"…but I'm still just one of his tools," Marluxia said. "He could use me as he pleased…"

"He will not put you into unnecessary harm," Vexen said, "If you want me to, I will talk to him."

"I would," Marluxia said. He sat down on the bed and sighed. "I need to know everything is going to be ok."

"Everything will be ok," Vexen said, "just stop worrying!"

Marluxia bit his lip. He wasn't sure whether or not to believe in Vexen right now. Vexen was usually the one to worry. He was the one who told Marluxia to drink more orange juice or to eat fewer cookies. Vexen had said to not worry over this, so shouldn't he relax?

Marluxia felt a hand touch his stomach. He looked down and stared at Vexen's hand as it rubbed Marluxia small round belly lightly. He glanced over and watched Vexen, who seemed to be in his own world at the moment. Three months pregnant, well juts about…Lexaeus wasn't all too sure yet, but just about. It really didn't matter when you got down to it, his body would know what to do when the time came, whether it was thirty-nine weeks or thirty-six or blah. He had to put more faith in himself. He couldn't worry over all sorts of things; he couldn't do what Zexion did. Zexion worried too much, and he lost one. Marluxia was going to make sure both held. He couldn't make the same mistakes. He placed his hand on Vexen's and smiled.

"Pick a name," he asked Vexen.

Vexen blinked and looked up at him. "Why?"

"We have to give them names," Marluxia said, smiling cheerfully.

"We don't even know," Vexen said. "There may be two girls in there for all I know!" The older blonde shoo his head. "Way too early…we should be worrying over other things right now…like your clothing and your diet."

"I'm always eating, "Marluxia whined, "What more is there for me to worry about?" Marluxia lay down on the bed and snuggled himself next to Vexen. "Want to name them of flowers?"

Vexen shook his head. "You cannot possibly come up with a masculine name that derives from flora Marluxia, and gods help me if you can."

Marluxia chuckled. "We can do religious names…they're expected near winter." (Don't ask me what month it is)

"Do we even have a religion," Vexen asked, turning to Marluxia.

"…good point," Marluxia said. He sighed.

"…"

"What about music," Marluxia asked.

"What about music," Vexen said.

"We could name them off musical stuff or something, "Marluxia said.

"You mean like notes and rhythms," Vexen asked.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "No…that's not exactly what I meant."

"Whatever happened to naming kids normal names," Vexen asked. "Then again…Even isn't exactly what one would call common…"

"Ugh," Marluxia groaned.

"What?"

"I forgot about the "x"," Marluxia said tiredly. "We need to add an "x" to the name to make it official."

"We don't have to," Vexen said.

"I want them to fit in," Marluxia whined, "I don't want them to get picked on for being different!"

"You do realize they're the only babies expected right?" Vexen closed his eyes. "Zexion won't give in to the fact that he's due in two months…but aside from his…that he might not even name…"

"HE DOESN'T PLAN ON NAMING IT," Marluxia asked in shock. Vexen nearly jumped from the bed. That was not expected.

"What," Vexen said.

"How could he not name his own child," Marluxia asked.

"He…is going through some tough," Vexen started.

"-He's practically seven months pregnant," Marluxia said. "He can't still be acting like this-he'll be a parent soon."

"Let him pretend," Vexen said. "It's no longer my problem anymore; Xemnas has taken duty over him"

"He's your friend," Marluxia said.

"He is," Vexen said, "and that's why I can't help him anymore. He won't let me take him to a hospital, he won't take any medicine I give him, and he won't listen to a thing I say. Its better he learns on his own that he can't simply ignore this."

"Isn't that a bit harsh," Marluxia asked. "Before you were always with him-"

"And it made you jealous," Vexen added.

Marluxia shrugged. "But you were always there for him…now who does he have?"

"If he grew up," Vexen said, "he could have somebody…but he won't. He refuses to go to him and plead for help-all he seems to do is feel sorry for himself."

"Can I ask you a question," Marluxia asked.

"I promised not to tell," Vexen said. He smiled, "I may be cruel…but I am a man of my word."

"Maybe you should say something," Marluxia suggested. "I mean, if Zexion won't tell anyone or go talk to the guy who got him pregnant, then you should."

"And what good would that do," Vexen said with a sigh. He placed a hand on Marluxia's cheek. "You need to understand that some problems are better solved alone." He leaned closer to Marluxia and whispered something in to the younger. He pulled back. "He needs to figure it all on his own."

Marluxia's eyes were wide in complete surprise. He looked to Vexen and watched the blonde simply nod his head. He couldn't believe it.

"Keep silent about it," Vexen said.

"…I don't'…"

"The world is full of surprises," Vexen said.

Marluxia nodded his head in agreement. He wondered how the two came to be. He didn't recall any memories of the two together, let alone making out in a hallway. But then again…Zexion probably wouldn't do that kind of stuff. It must have been a one time thing…that or a secret type of relationship. Still, the whole idea seemed a bit out of place. But, like vexen said, it was not his problem. Still…he wished he could do something. He had ignored Zexion the first part of his pregnancy, and once he realized he was wrong, Zexion didn't want to talk to anybody. He wanted Zexion to be happy, to be grateful that he still had a little baby of his own. The last thing he wanted was for Zexion to get rid of it and toss it aside…unless.

Unless he got the father to keep it.

There was a chance he would want the child. Vexen had said that Zexion refused to go to him; maybe they had a fight or something. Neither was talking to the other…and Zexion wouldn't let anybody in to find out who it was. So maybe if he spoke to him, got to understand what the problem was-

"Marluxia," Vexen said in a warning tone.

"What, "Marluxia asked.

"Don't," Vexen warned.

"What?"

"Do not get involved into this mess," Vexen said. "It is not something you should be engaging in."

"I wasn't going to," Marluxia said innocently.

"You were thinking it," Vexen said.

Marluxia pouted his lips. "Really Vexen, is this the kind of trust we share?"

"Marluxia…"

"I would never go back on your word," Marluxia said. "You can trust me…"

Vexen got on top of Marluxia and gave the younger a very serious look. "This is Zexion's problem; he must solve it on his own." Vexen sighed. "I can't have other people solving his own problems….you understand right."

Marluxia leaned in and kiss Vexen on the lips. "Of course…" (Insert sadistic tone here)

Vexen placed a finger on his lips, still holding the feeling of the kiss. He looked down at Marluxia, blue eyes staring lovingly at him. He wondered if the moment called for it-Marluxia had invited him in, but it did not seem romantic at the moment. Then again, did it have to be romantic? Could one moment spontaneously lead to the other? They had just finished talking about Zexion, something that would not normally lead to a romantic moment…but was that how it really worked to begin with?

"Are you just gonna stare at me with that blank expression or are we gonna have sex," Marluxia asked in a very annoyed manner. Smart boyfriends; extremely smart…but stupid.

Vexen blushed.

"I need you, "Marluxia said in a soft voice. He wrapped his arms around Vexen.

And it was at this moment where Vexen threw aside all reason to things and decided to go ahead and play along. He would never really understand these things, according to Even's memories; intercourse was a response to love. This was love, but the actions that lead to it…well…it didn't matter anymore.

Vexen pressed his lips against Marluxia's soft rosy lips. His hand trailed down to Marluxia hips and he let his hands glide around Marluxia's black pants. He felt the zipper and tugged at it, his mind racing as he heard the sound of it being unfastened. He could taste Marluxia with his tongue and he could feel himself gaining more and more urge within him to be with the other. Marluxia removed his arms from Vexen, but only to help the other removing the few articles of clothing on him. He let his pants fall to the floor, without much care, and he lay nude on the bed, ready for Vexen. He stared up at Vexen with his longing blue eyes, wanting to feel the older so badly.

Vexen slide onto Marluxia, their chests touching each other and their faces close to the other. Marluxia looked around him, his view obstructed by a veil of light blonde hair. He looked up at what appeared to be calm green eyes. He could tell there was more behind them, but Vexen had much more control than that. Lips pressed against the other once more, and long fingers began to trail around Marluxia's chest, feeling his soft skin and making the other shiver in delight. Hands moved about, gliding across his rosy nipples and his round little belly, but taking much notice in it. Marluxia felt a hand grab onto his leg and lift it up just a little, making it for easier entry. He closed his eyes and wrapped himself around Vexen once more, making sure he was nice and close to the warm body.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Demyx and Luxord hurried out of the portal, both of them eager to get to their rooms after a long day. Demyx sighed miserably as he held on to his damaged sitar, in desperate of some new strings. He was not one for fighting, and this mission was full of it. Oh why did Saix send him on such a horrible mission?

"You alright," Luxord asked.

"….yeah," Demyx said sadly as he stared at his weapon. "I'll be fine."

Luxord frowned and glanced at the weapon. It would take time to replace the strings and tune the instrument. It was late in the hour and he knew Demyx would not have all the time in the world to get it done. And the two still had to report to Saix and Xemnas.

Luxord smiled at Demyx. "You go to your room and fix that up."

"What," Demyx asked.

"I'll send in the reports by myself," Luxord offered. "You should get that repaired as soon as possible-especially since you'll be on another mission soon."

Demyx's eyes lit up and the young nobody ran over and embraced the older blonde. "You rock so much," he said happily. "Thanks so much Luxord!"

Luxord patted Demyx on the head. "Not a problem; just hurry before Saix sees you."

Demyx let go of the other and nodded hid head. He opened up a portal and walked through it, leaving the older blonde alone. Luxord sighed and made his way into the long hallway. He could expect Xemnas to still be in his office at this hour. Hopefully the superior wasn't going to ask for a detailed report, he was quite tired after a long days work. Demyx was not a fighter by all means, and he found himself doing a good amount of the fighting.

But Luxord didn't get very far in his attempt to meet up with his Superior. He was about to head up a fleet of stairs when he saw something; that being the library. Now, Luxord wasn't one for the strange white room filled with black and grey books, but it was what was inside the room that had caught his attention. He stared at a very exhausted Zexion, moving about the room, and he was alone. The blonde couldn't help but wonder what he was doing at this hour-it was late and Zexion was in his final trimester. He knew the nobody liked to read, and he knew he liked to be left alone as well, but he couldn't resist.

Zexion closed a book and sighed. It didn't matter how many volumes of scientific matter or theories he read, nothing could solve the problem he was going through. He had wondered how a male could end up in this situation, and he had hoped that he would find something of value in these pages. He closed his eyes. He had found very little in his months of searching. He was beginning to think there was more to this than simple science, perhaps another factor was at hand. Zexion picked up yet another book that he had found and opened it up to see if its contents would be of some value. He read through the many lines quickly, easily absorbing its contents and committing them to memory. He had a knack for reading and memorization. Zexion turned a few pages and was about to see if there may be more when he heard footsteps behind him. He stiffened up, knowing he could get into trouble for being up, and he turned around. He stared at the nobody who had entered the room and frowned.

"A bit late to be reading," Luxord said with a smile. "Don't you think you should be resting-it not in good quality for your health, nor is it good for-"

"You will leave me to my business, and you will continue with yours," Zexion spat in disgust. He need not worry about Luxord sending him to his room.

"Hypocrisy will get you no where," Luxord said as he continued to move closer to Zexion. "And if you continue with these selfish acts then I will be forced to make it my own business." The blonde stared daringly at Zexion and crossed his arms. "You cannot keep playing this charade and assume everything will disappear."

"I shall believe what I want to believe," Zexion said. "I will do as I please, and you will do what I've ordered you to do and leave me to my studies." Zexion turned around, his back to Luxord. He would not let the blonde up stand him. He refused for such a thing to happen.

"You've complained to almost every being in the castle of your exaggerated living conditions," Luxord said in anger. "And yet you've refused my offering?!"

Luxord scowled as Zexion continued to ignore him. He shook his head and walked over to Zexion, ready to grab hold of him. Zexion was going to listen to him; he refused to argue with a senseless child. But just as he was about to grab hold of the smaller nobodies wrist, Zexion turned around and had his weapon in his hand.

Luxord immediately backed away.

"Get…away…from…me," Zexion hissed defensively as he locked eyes with the blondes. Luxord knew better, Zexion didn't stand much of a chance against him, not in his current form…but that's what bothered him the most. He knew better than to get into a fight with Zexion, he was seven months pregnant…

Luxord sighed and backed away a bit more. He would let Zexion win this battle, just as he had the times before this one. Give it time…or maybe, juts give it up. One cannot win all the time, but this was beginning to become rather pitiful.

"Fine then," Luxord said as he made his way out of the library. "You go on and keep up your game, pretend that everything will be ok….I will no longer stand in your way." Luxord stopped just as he was about to leave the room. He turned around. Zexion was still standing there, his lexicon gripped tightly and ready for use. "Sooner or later you will have to deal with reality, I was hoping I would be there to assist you with it…but I guess you'd rather face it unaided."

Zexion stood there, silent and patiently waiting for the blonde to leave. Luxord stood there for a few minutes more, expecting for Zexion to say something in retort, but he shook his head and soon left for his destination.

Zexion kept standing in the same place, despite his legs cramping under the weight, and despite the utter exhaustion he was feeling. He finally relaxed himself once he realized it was over. He sat down and held onto himself-holding his breath as he tried not to cry. He would not cry! He refused to let his own mistakes get the better of him. He took a breath of air and felt his legs shake. He stared down at his stomach and sighed. He wished he could have prevented this from happening, and he knew he was going to have to deal with the possibility of a child sooner or later.

But…he didn't know what to do…

Luxord walked up the stairs, quite upset over the matter. He had no idea what was going on in Zexion's mind, and he wished he knew more than ever now that he could find out, less Zexion do anything too drastic.

"And Axel thought he had it hard," Luxord muttered as he hurried of into the dark hallways.

* * *

So I did myself a favor and not mention Axel at all. I know what you are all thinking...but don't worry about it for now. Axel will have his place back in the story laters. So yeah, real stupid conversations; for those who were wondering what Xigbar and Luxord were talking about-just ask me. I really don't feel like talking about it in a fanfic-especially a gift fic. Some of you should already know what it is...after all; its Luxords very special stereotype. Next, a little bit of lemon, but still not too much. If you like it that way, tell me, if you think I should have more-inform me and I'll see what I can do.

Reviewing would be really awesome. Who knows, I may review you in return. And a review from me is like getting a present on Christmas; special and oh so heart warming! Yeah...more to come soon.


	5. Try, try, and try again

Author's note- There isn't going to much Mar and Vex in this chapter. This chapter is full of…ugh, Axel. Axel and Luxord….helping us by continuing the ever so complicated plot, lets all give them a hand in their hard work. This chapter is also a bit shorter than the rest, but I will make it up with yet another mission chapter…which will be up whenever I feel like it. Yeah, I'm a hard worker like that.

Ok…you can read this now.

* * *

-Try, Try, and Try Again-

Marluxia was in a pickle. No…this wasn't even a pickle, this was a horrendous disaster. He was beginning to wonder what had brought him to the conclusion that this would even be a good idea to begin with. Marluxia sighed and glanced over to Larxene, who had just a scared and repulsed look on her face as he did. The pink haired nobody returned his gaze to his hands-the source of the problem. You see, Marluxia had done the one thing he shouldn't have ever done…at least without proper practice…

He let Luxord invite him into a game.

It seemed like a good idea to begin with. He wanted to see if he could talk to the older nobody and get his opinion on the whole matter. Sure, he had promised Vexen that he would leave Zexion alone, and that he would let the sleet haired nobody find a way out his of problems all on his own…but he didn't say anything about Luxord. Thank you for loopholes.

So…without acting suspicious, he and Larxene went over and approached the Gambler nobody. Larxene thought he was insane when he asked if Luxord wanted to play a game with him, especially since Luxord played to win…munny that is.

And it didn't help that Luxord was always in the mood to play. The blonde was only to happy to pull out his deck and invite the two into his game-whatever it may be. Axel, who was there at the time, decided to join in. Marluxia figured this a good thing-another person meant the chances of him being picked on during the games were lower. Or so he thought. The platinum blonde was quick to single him and Larxene out-knowing that it would be better to collect munny from them first and then make his way to Axel. And so, within the next ten minutes, Marluxia found himself drawing out more and more munny from his wallet…and found the urge to scream and yell growing ever so slightly with each passing turn.

And so, Marluxia stared blankly at his hand, trying his best not to fall to the floor and break into tears. This was frustrating. He was losing badly…and he could tell by the blonde's bored expression that Luxord was not taking this seriously at all. Marluxia glanced at the pile of munny he and Larxene had lost.

Such a huge pile…Vexen would not be pleased.

He had lost a couple of thousand munny…and in a game of gold fish?! God, he was just awful…no wonder Xigbar swore all the time. This was ridiculous. How did he know what cards he had? He must be cheating!!!!

"Uhm," Marluxia muttered weakly. He glanced at Larxene. "You got any threes?"

Larxene smirked. "Goldfish."

Marluxia sighed.

Axel laughed.

It was Luxord's turn now. And because the gods loved to pick on the innocent, the blonde just had to ask Marluxia, who was really upset at the fact that he only had one pair so far, while Larxene had two and Axel had four, and of course, Luxord had seven, ask the worst question ever to the Graceful Assassin;

"Do you have any threes?"

Marluxia made a face at the blonde. Of course Luxord had the three-who else would have the bloody card expect him?!

Marluxia nodded his head weakly. Luxord just smiled, his hand out to accept his reward. Marluxiagroaned and gave the Gambler his stupid card.

How much munny was he losing…?

"Why am I doing this," Larxene asked suddenly. "I don't even like this game." She turned to Marluxia. "No offence, but we seriously need to get out of this-I don't think I'll be able to afford the simple pleasures by the end this turn."

Marluxia glanced at his hand, then to Luxord and Axel.

Axel smirked at the two nobodies…it was his turn.

"Larxene," he asked devilishly "do you have any queens?"

Larxene looked at her hand carefully. She looked up to both Axel and Luxord and smiled.

"Fuck this," she said, dropping her cards. She turned to Marluxia and sighed. "You're on your own buddy."

She walked off.

"Does this mean we have to start over," Marluxia asked curiously.

"Why bother," Luxord asked as he glanced upon Larxene's discarded hand. "You'll only lose faster, and not to offend you, but I think it would be good for you to stay in your area of expertise."

Marluxia frowned.

"And might I add," The blonde said as he rose up his hand, his cards fluttering to it in a nice collection, "your expertise is not here."

"A bit harsh," Axel said.

"It needed to be said," Luxord simply said, his attention turning to Axel.

Marluxia was silent.

Luxord stared at the assassin nobody and sighed. He grabbed a bit of the munny from the pile and handed it to Marluxia.

"Half your loses," he said. "Take it and save."

Marluxia's eyes widened. Luxord was giving him half of his loses back?!

Luxord smiled. "By yourself a crib or something…"

Marluxia took the munny in his hands and sighed.

"Thanks," He said, "sorry for wasting your time."

"Not too much of a problem," Luxord said, "besides, I have all the time in the world." (Yeah, I know that was awful)

Marluxia got up from his seat and walked off, shoving his munny remains into his cloak as he tried to think of an explanation to Vexen as to why he was going to be low on funds for the next month. Axel watched Marluxia turn a corner and disappear.

"How far along is he now," Axel asked.

"A little more than three months," Luxord said. "I think it's been a week now since his last check-up."

Axel nodded his head. He watched Luxord begin to reshuffle his deck as the two readied for another game, hopefully one that wouldn't be too easy and boring.

"More than three months," Axel said, muttering quietly, "have those two really been together for that long?"

Luxord shrugged. "I think so…then again…how long ago was it when you two got in that fued fight again?"

Axel frowned. The two haven't spoken of the incident in a while…he had hoped Luxord forgot about it.

"A little more than three months," Axel asked. "I think it was about three months and maybe two weeks, why?"

"Well," Luxord muttered as he began to hand out cards, "I believe those to got together on the same day….Marluxia practically ran about the castle, trying to tell every living soul about it."

"Humph," Axel murmured as he took a look at his hand, trying to think of a good strategy for the game Speed.

"Yep," Luxord said.

"…"

"…"

"…!"

"…O_o"

Green and blue eyes shot open as the sudden realization of a sick possibility arrived. Axel paled and looked to Luxord, who had a look that was pretty much indescribable to begin with.

"You don't think," Axel said nervously.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Luxord said, shaking his head slowly as he tried to think of another explanation.

"One of them is bigger than the other," Axel said, shaking his head.

"Twins," Luxord said, "twins are like that….yes…twins…"

"They could have done it as soon as they hooked up," Axel said with a nervous smile.

"Yes," Luxord said, nodding his head in desperation as he tried to lie to himself. "That's exactly what happened."

"…"

"…"

"Oh my gods," Axel said weakly, "oh crap…there is no way Vexen fucked him on the same day they got together."

"Please be quiet," Luxord said weakly. "I really don't want to be a part of this…"

"This is so not cool," Axel said, shaking his head. "I can not…this can't be happening."

"You're acting like its been set in stone," Luxord said to the redhead.

"How else could he be slightly more than three months pregnant," Axel asked.

"….I'm…not sure, "Luxordsaid. He shook his head and sank into the seat. "I have no idea how male pregnancy works…"

"No one does," Axel said, looking down in shame.

Luxord sighed, "Well…you can only hope it doesn't show…in case it is yours…"

"…"

"Axel," Luxord asked.

"They could both be Vexen's right," Axel asked.

"The chances are there," Luxord said, "though I won't lie, the chances of them both being yours are a lot higher than-"

"Shut up," Axel said, "I do not need your calculations…no matter how correct they may be."

Luxord stared at his cards and sighed.

"…what will you do," he asked.

"Hmm," Axel said.

"If…they are yours, "Luxord asked curiously. "Will you try and steal him away-using the child…or children as an excuse?"

Axel's eyes widened. He…could do that, couldn't he? But…Marluxia was just so happy right now…could he really just remove him from Vexen if the moment came up? It could work…he had Saix after all-and Saix owed him a few favors. Xemnas would listen to Saix…and Marluxia had to obey his Superiors orders…

But…

"No," Axel said, "I can't…he's too happy without me…"

Luxord nodded his head.

"I can only hope," Axel said, "that if they are mine…they look more like him than me."

"A good wish, "Luxord said, "I'm surprised how much you've matured in this whole situation."

"Yeah well," Axel said, "if they look like me I'm as good as dead…"

Luxord smirked.

"I really do suck," Axel said sadly. "I rape a guy…and now I might become a father-to-be."

"Not if you keep your mouth shut," Luxord said. "He might never know."

"I just have to hope that pink is a stronger gene than red," Axel said. He stared at his cards and groaned. "God…I wish I was blonde…I wouldn't have to worry about him ever knowing…stupid genes…"

"I'm blonde," Luxord said, "why is my gene stupid?"

"You know how it works," Axel said, "Blue eyes and blonde hair are mutated…so they are the weakest genes out there." Axel smirked. "Didn't you take your biology?"

Luxord thought about it for a moment and realized something. It was true. He closed his eyes and chuckled. So _that's_ how he was planning to get away with it…simple biology…

"What's so funny," Axel asked.

"Nothing," Luxord said, "I think we ought to forget this conversation ever taking place though." Luxord placed a hand on a face down card. "Do us the favor of playing ignorant for as long as we can."

Axel placed a hand on the other face down card. "Whatever you say…"

* * *

"_Please," Demyx whined pathetically to Xigbar. He put his two hands together in a prayer like position and dropped to his knees. "Please, Xig, oh please come with meeeee?!"_

_Zexion turned and glanced at the peculiar sight. He had gone up to get some fresh air after spending days in the lower levels of the castle. It wasn't like him to enter the more populated rooms, as he was one for solitude, so he couldn't help but find this scene a bit appalling. Demyx, a lower ranked nobody, was begging one of the superiors of the castle to help him on a simple mission? It was a disgraceful act-one that made him question the foundations that Xemnas had held up._

_Ah, but what made it worse…_

"_Well," Xigbar said, smiling meekly as he looked around to make sure Saix was not around to say something, "well…ok, but just this once, got it kiddo?"_

_Demyx stood up and embraced the older nobody, squealing with glee. _

"_Thanks Xigbar," he said in a very relieved tone. "You are the best."_

"_Aw, well…when your right, your right," Xigbar said, giving the Melodious Nocturne a pat on the shoulders. Zexion could easily see a hint of lust in the snipers eyes, informing him that there was more to him helping the younger nobody than simple pity or…ugh, friendship. _

_He shook his head and turned to Vexen, who was sitting next to him. Vexen had seen the scene, but unlike Zexion, he did not appear to find it as alarming as he did. But how could he not-there was an imbalance of power going about in the castle. _

_Yes, Zexion knew many of the members of the castle found comfort with another, usually simple nightly escapades. He had always assumed Xigbar to hold dominance over the power though, but somewhere along the line there was falter. Xigbar had let this neophyte take advantage of him-no-he had let the illusions of love get a hold of him! _

"_Pathetic," Zexion muttered, shaking his head in disagreement with what he had come to conclusion to. "Simply pathetic."_

"_What is," Vexen asked. Zexion turned to the blonde and frowned._

"_Number II is letting Number IX, a weak nobody who hardly engages in physical combat, take hold of him and use him as he pleases," Zexion said. He was very upset by this._

_Vexen sighed. "Yes, that has been happening a lot lately."_

"_It shouldn't," Zexion murmured, "why give the nobody special treatment? He does not deserve any, so why help him?"_

_Vexen, as you may have guessed, had not yet fallen for Marluxia. Marluxia was just another face in the castle, though he was beginning to make himself known to the other as he was showing up in the lower levels more and more. But Vexen made the assumption that the Assassin was developing a favor for Biology-or something close to that. Nope, there was no love for the blonde yet, so it was only natural that his answer was;_

"_I don't know," Vexen answered honestly. "I guess Xigbar just thinks it ok."_

_Zexion shook his head. "It isn't. Lord Xemnas engages with Number VII and last I checked he is still a rank below us. He is not treated any differently, and he does what he is told to do-without question."_

"_I guess Xigbar's gone soft," Vexen said in a guess. "Or perhaps he's simply grown fond of the boy?"_

"_We cannot love," Zexion said in spite. "We lack the ability to."_

"_Maybe Xigbar forgot this," Vexen said._

"_I would never make such a mistake," Zexion said with a smirk. "The fool has let the weakness in-and he will soon have to suffer for it." Zexion looked to Vexen and smiled. "But I know better, I know an illusion when I see one."_

"_It is your element."_

"_It is," Zexion said, "and I'll never let myself be dragged into one…no matter how real it may be…"_

_It would be a lie to say Zexion never thought about being with another member. He liked attention just as much as the average guy, though he was a bit picky with whom he would want to sleep with. Nobodies like Demyx, nobodies who whine and complain and who do not act their age; he couldn't stand the idea of him trying to baby another. Xigbar might think it fine to play parent to a supposed lover-but he would not rest with the idea._

_A portal opened and Saix walked over to it, waiting for the nobodies who had summoned it to return through it. Zexion glanced over and viewed the two nobodies who began to walk out of it. He frowned when he heard a whine come from the portal, a very upset Marluxia walking out of it, followed by a silent, but rather upset Luxord. The two were a mess, both of them covered in leaves a twig, and in Marluxia's case, a green caterpillar._

"_Ugh," Marluxia groaned, pissed beyond all imaginable belief, "That's the last time I go back tot hat world."_

"_I can't help but agree with you on that one," Luxord said as he removed a few leaves that were stuck in his blonde hair. _

"_Well, well," Axel said with a smirk as he entered the room, having gone to get some Pepsi (cuz he sucks like that), "looking good over there!" Axel laughed haughtily and threw himself on the empty love seat. Axel still, had feelings, but like the nobody he was, he dare not admit it to Marluxia, lest he embarrass himself with rejection. A very big possibility…._

_Marluxia's eyes widened and he immediately turned to Luxord, his face full of worry and fear. _

"_How bad do I look," he asked pathetically. _

_Saix approached the messy nobodies and coughed, trying to grab the attention of at least one of them. "I need the mission reports…"_

"_-I look terrible, don't I," Marluxia said sadly, leaning on Luxord as if his energy had been sapped by some unknown parasite._

_Luxord simply stood there, not all too sure how to answer the question. He stared at the small caterpillar that was on Marluxia's shoulder and shrugged._

"_You got a bug on your shoulder," he said cautiously._

_Marluxia jumped from Luxord and freaked out, not really liking bug. He wasn't afraid of them, he just really disliked them. Bugs eat flowers and lay eggs all over them! _

_Zexion groaned as he viewed upon the strange spectacle. Was ever nobody in this castle incapable of acting their age?_

_Well, no, not every member was acting out of term…_

_Vexen got up from his seat and walked off to his destination, wherever it may be. Marluxia, who was pleading for Luxord's help in the matter of removing said bug, turned and noticed that Vexen was walking out. He blushed miserably, assuming that he had made himself look like an idiot in front of the other and got even more upset. Before Saix could even say another word, the pink haired nobody opened a portal and ran off, ashamed of himself and the horrific mission he had suffered through. _

_Saix turned to a very estranged Luxord. "Do the report," was all he said as he handed a small file to the blonde. Saix walked off and left him to work on his own, as Marluxia was far too busy at the moment._

_Zexion glared at the blonde, his eyes locked on to him with much curiosity. For a simple neophyte, he was not that bad. Like Saix, he knew his responsibilities to the organization, and he acted upon them. True, he was always with the immature folk, but he himself was not a thing like them. Luxord was young, full of energy too, and he was quite attractive, but was he worth trying to capture? Zexion tried to use process of elimination as he wondered what kind of toy Luxord would make for. He easily ruled out Demyx's inappropriate behavior, and was already quite thankful. Pride…lust…which of these would Luxord fall category to? Nobody (no pun intended) was perfect after all._

_Luxord stared at the file and opened it up, glancing through at all the circled questions he had to fill up. On his own…_

_He glanced down at the floor and walked off to his room, no noticing the dark eyes that were gazing upon him._

_Or perhaps he did…_

* * *

Vexen stared farsightedly (he's squinting at it...you'll see why) at the strange liquid concoction that Marluxia had ion his hands. He glanced over to Larxene, she also had the strange liquidly substance in her hands to…though Marluxia's concoction was brown, and hers was a light green. He watched Marluxia put his mouth to the oversized straw and suck up the strange liquid, along with some strange, dark circular spheres, which were in the drink…just floating in there. He sighed…Marluxia must be craving.

Why else would he be drinking such a sick and strange drink?

"God I love milk tea," Larxene said as she sipped her drink. "Especially melon flavored, it's so yummy."

"Yeah, I know, "Marluxia said happily as he continued to drink on, not taking much notice in Vexen's horrified look. (He's drinking chocolate)

"There a name for that stuff," Vexen said in shock.

"People will do whatever it takes to make munny," Zexion muttered.

Vexen turned to his smaller friend and sighed. Zexion had been out of the labs for such a long time now, but he still avoided contact from most of the members. Today was one of those days where Vexen managed to pull him from his room and get him out into the Grey Area.

"I can't help but agree with you there," Vexen said. "And here I was…hoping he was simple craving the odd drink, but if he knows the name of it…"

"Tapioca is good for the body," Zexion said to Vexen, "be happy it's just that he's drinking…and not a soda."

Vexen shrugged. Well…when you put it that way, it made Marluxia's choice of beverage look quite good.

He turned to Zexion, "tapioca?"

"The round, dark orbs," Zexion said, pointing to the drink.

"That…is…disgusting," Vexen said, his eyes now glued to the drink.

At seven and a half months pregnant, Zexion had drastically mellowed out. He was always a tad tried, and he really didn't have the energy to pull off a tantrum of sorts. He wouldn't let Lexaeus have a look at him, but the fact that he was out and about was better than nothing. He wasn't arguing with Vexen and Lexaeus anymore, and that was enough to put Vexen at ease with his friend. As long as he kept off topic about his condition, everything was ok. He could talk about Marluxia, and Zexion would be fine as well, as long as no hints were dropped on to him. With Zexion calmed down, Vexen could only hope that he would soon listen to reason. He would have to be patient, but he was sure by the time the sleet haired nobody hit eight months he would soon be listening to Vexen's advice. It was apparent the child was staying, and Vexen would rather have somebody take charge of the child.

But as everything was all peaches and crème, Saix walked into the room. Everybody looked over and sighed as Saix passed through, the look of "mission time" written all over his face. As he passed by more members, the sounds of sighs and snickers filled the room, each nobody happy as he passed them by, signifying that he was to choose someone else.

Saix approached the four nobodies. Larxene groaned, assuming it was either she or Vexen who would be singled out today.

"Number XI," Saix said in a monotone voice. "You are to report to Xemnas' office immediately, you have a mission."

Vexen and Larxene's eyes widened up.

"Marluxia is three and a half months pregnant," Vexen said to Saix, as if the sentence would change a thing. It didn't.

"He still has a mission to complete," Saix said. The blue haired nobody stared intently at Marluxia. "Well?"

Marluxia smiled, acting as if none of this affected him.

Ah…but he knew what was going on. Zexion didn't get missions, because Xemnas cared about Zexion…but _he _would. Marluxia was showing, but not by much-his twins were still small and were not taking too much room. He knew Xemnas was trying to prove a point here…and he would not let it happen. He would do the mission, but he would not let Xemnas get the better of him. Favoritism…he knew it when he saw it. Simple as that…

"Ok than," Marluxia said as he got up and walked over to Saix, "lead the way."

Saix said nothing and walked off, opening a portal as he did and stepping through it. Marluxia followed, knowing that behind him were a bunch of silent and possibly upset nobodies. He turned around and stared at Larxene and Vexen, the two holding their obvious anger. Vexen…he had a very upset look, Marluxia was sure he would eventually talk to Xemnas. Larxene's expression…scared the crap out of him.

He walked on.

* * *

Yeah, it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. A lot longer...I'm already writing it out, and it might go for a while. But hey, I finally got Axel to wonder over the possible chance of the babies being his, and that was really needed...especially since half of you guys kept mentioning it. I know I don't mention a lot about Mar being pregnant-but I will in the next chapter-when he has to fight for his life.

So...love it, hate it-leave a review.

Oh, and if there is a story you would like for me to read that belongs to you-tell me. If you think I would like it-I will read it, and I'll review it too. I think this is a good way to help the review chain grow. Oh...no Naruto or YugiOh plz...those shows really upset me. Unless you wrote a really good one, don't ask.

Well...see you laters.


	6. Disaster Strikes Part 1

Author's note- And then there were six. A chapter with action and fun and huge surprises too. And when I mean surprises…I mean I do something that was never done in the history of Brink-ah-tude. We got a annoying heartless on the loose. I was wondering how I would do with this chapter, and I was thinking whether or not I should have Marluxia fight a heartless that exists or something I felt like making up. In the end-I had to go for what had to be the worst heartless out there. If you played 358 days, it shouldn't be too hard to guess it out, thought the first paragraph will easily tell you in case you didn't. Also, Xemnas is a dick in this story. I know he's nice in my other mpreg story, but he's a jerk in this one…ok?

Yeah… One more thing;

"Do you always have to stare at me like I just drowned your goldfish?"-Xigbar

"Why do I get stuck with all the icky jobs?"-Axel

"Who will I eat ice cream with?"-Roxas

That's just awful. What were they thinking when they gave them these lines? Roxas' friend is dying and all he can think about is ice cream…ughghgh. Axel said icky and Xigbar…goldfish can't drown.

Disclaimer- I own this story-so there!

* * *

-Disaster Strikes!-

Part 1

The hooded figure emerged from the dark portal, entering Wonderland with the utmost caution as he began his search. The mission was a difficult one, and it would require Marluxia to all be quick and clever. If he were to attack and defeat a heartless, ridding of it and collecting its valuable heart, he would have to be quick on his feet. Though, what made this particular mission was not the fact that the heartless was strong or big, or any of those factors. It, the problem put to cause, was the speed of the heartless. Yes, the speed. The heartless itself was not one for fighting, and it was actually unknown if it even knew any attacks to begin with. Emerald Serenades were, to sum it all up, a real pain in the ass. If anything, Marluxia would have actually rather fight something with claws and sharp teeth rather than run around all day and try to hit some stupid giant heartless. But it could have been worse. He could build some sort of strategy-and he wouldn't have to run about if he could somehow surprise attack it without being seen.

Marluxia removed his hood and looked around the forest where he had teleported from. It was quiet and peaceful and didn't seem to be overrun with any heartless. He gave a small sigh of relief as he settled himself down on a rock, trying to think of a way through this mission without hurting himself or putting to much stress on his children. It wasn't fair that he had been sent on his lonesome-there were usually two sent on these ridiculous missions. It was hard enough to lay an attack on these heartless', but to have to try to attack one on his own? It really didn't seem fair at all.

"Don't let it get to you," he said to himself as he rose from the rocky seat. He looked about the forest once more. It wasn't here, or if it was-then it was one hell of a hider. He figured for the maze, maybe the flower garden….but there were many places in Wonderland for a heartless to hide in, Giant or not. "One step at a time…"

Marluxia looked down to his belly and smiled. He wouldn't let Vexen or his babies down, and he would show Xemnas who exactly was the Graceful Assassin.

"Hah!"

Marluxia summoned his scythe out and smirked proudly at himself. He would show Xemnas _who_ the Graceful Assassin was, and who would beat heartless and still be just as deadly as ever…

Marluxia walked through the forest, careful to not make too much noise, and being on his guard as he searched for the Emerald Serenade.

* * *

"I hate this world," Roxas muttered angry after somehow managing to end up in the Bizarre Room for the umpteenth time. He groaned miserably, throwing his keyblade to the floor.

"It's impossible for us to hate," Luxord said with a cheery smile.

"I hate this world," Roxas said, emphasizing on the word hate. "Every time we come here something stupid happens!" the younger blonde looked up to Luxord and frowned. "I'm surprised you're not pulling your hair out!!!"

"You're the leader," Luxord said with a shrug.

"You've been to this world more than I have," Roxas said angry, "how come you don't warn me that this door will take me right back to where we started from?"

"I see no reason to as I normally go the right way," Luxord answered.

"…"

"I make the assumption that you know where you are going…and you are the team leader in this mission, so I decide to not question your motives," Luxord continued on. "If you get us lost, I guess there must simply be reason for it…"

"..."

The keyblade bearer sighed as he took a step around the bizarre room, trying his best to figure out where they were. He hated these missions. The world had a way with toying with him, and he felt as if he was simply going about in circles as he made his attempting to capture hearts. Why Xemnas couldn't have sent him on a much more secure world? Or a dangerous world…at least one that obeyed the laws of physics; he just couldn't stand this one.

But as Roxas was going to make his third attempt at finding the way through the flower garden, a nobody appeared.

Luxord stopped in his tracks and stared oddly at the Gambler that floated to him. It spit out a card from its long sleeves and then nestled it self on to land. Luxord grabbed the card and stared at its contents.

"What's it say," Roxas asked curiously.

And as if to answer the question, another nobody appeared. This time a Samurai nobody, and it approached Roxas, the card in its hand. Roxas took it quietly and, like Luxord, carefully read what was written upon it.

**Report Back to Castle.**

**Mission Expulsed as of now.**

**Saix**.

"We're not doing the mission," Roxas questioned?

"It appears so," Luxord said as he crumbled up the note, letting it drop to the floor. "I can only assume some sort of emergency was brought up-hopefully it has nothing to do with us."

"You don't think there's a really strong heartless out, "Roxas asked in a somewhat worried tone. "Do you?"

"I'm not all too sure what to believe," Luxord asked. "I think we ought to leave though…where was our portal stationed?"

"Back in the forest," Roxas answered.

"We better hurry," the Gambler of Fate said.

The two nobodies turned to the lower leveled nobodies and dismissed them both. They were stuck in the bizarre rooms ceiling…it would be a while before they would get to the forest…that is, if Roxas could find the way through.

But why the sudden dismissal of the mission? It was not like Xemnas to suddenly remove missions-especially ones that involved Roxas. He wanted hearts, so why send the two back? Roxas really didn't bother questioning it, as he was still young and new to the organization. Luxord had his theories, but he was still way off. The two had no idea that there was another nobody on this world…and if they had known, at least one of them would have been able to figure it out.

After all- the minute they received their messages to leave-Marluxia entered the world.

* * *

"So you've made sure all nobodies on Wonderland were sent the message to leave immediately," Xemnas asked Saix. He stared out to the huge moon through the glass pane in his room. He was expecting nothing less than a positive report from Saix today; nothing was to go wrong while he carried out his demands, not today.

The blue haired nobody nodded his head, approaching his Superior with the utmost respect. "All nobodies have been given the message to return home post haste."

Xemnas smirked. The plan would work out. He would show who was boss in this organization, and he would leave an example for everyone to follow. Nobody would disobey him after today…

"Number X and XIII should be back from wonderland before Number II and III send out the heartless," Saix continued.

"Very well," Xemnas said, "And as for Number II and III?"

"They do not expect a thing sir," Saix said, "as far as they are concerned; they are doing nothing more than the routine clean up duty."

"Perfect."

Xemnas let his gloved hand press against the window. His wondrous plan to teach this castle a lesson was happily falling into play. Marluxia thought he could get away with these sort of things-well, he was wrong. Xemnas had given a strict order, and he would make sure the Graceful Assassin would learn that obeying was something he was to do all the time, no matter what. Right now…Xigbar and Xaldin were rounding up heartless. He had told them that the world's population was too high, and that they needed to be sent elsewhere, after all, heartless took hearts…so even a Novashadow and Neoshadow had its purpose. And so, with Xigbar's powers to bend space, they would send the purebloods to a different world. And what better world than the one Marluxia was on?

He had made sure things went accordingly. He had asked Saix to even find him an Emerald Serenade to fool the young nobody as well. By the time Marluxia realized what was going on, it would be too late. He would find himself facing a huge number of dangerous heartless…and he would have no choice but to either flee or fight…

And what about teleporting? Xemnas was a wise man; he had gone through every loophole. As soon as Marluxia was on his way, he would have Saix disable the portal-and he would also block the assassin's ability to conjure one up. Yes, what better way to leave one helpless than to take away the simplest power graced upon them?

Ah, but this wasn't to say Xemnas planned on ridding of Marluxia. No, he was a smart one-and he knew better than to take away a prized member of his castle. He had his sorcerer nobodies hiding amongst the world, and as soon as the time was right, he would help out his poor neophyte and reopen the portals for him. Marluxia would live, but the problem he had caused would not. The assassin nobody would come back to this world with two souls less than he had left with. Simple as that.

"Saix," Xemnas said.

"Yes?"

"Disable the portal, and break the summoning chain," Xemnas said rather plainly. This act of his meant absolutely nothing to him. He could honestly care less about the death of two unborn children. Those with hearts, as far as he was concerned, had no place in _his_ world. His world, the world he was letting Marluxia trek upon.

It was one thing with Zexion…but Marluxia… Zexion had simply gone through an accident. This was something that was not planned, and as sad as it would seem, Xemnas was one for favorites. Zexion had helped him when there was just the six of them, and without Zexion…he knew this world wouldn't be the same as it was now. What had Marluxia done? Aside from the casual mission, he was just another face in this world. He was nothing special. Aside from strength, he was sure he could replace Marluxia.

Still…there was always Vexen.

Yes, he could expect a world or two from the older nobody. He wasn't afraid though, in the end Vexen would never leave his side. Marluxia losing the children would not be a disastrous sort of thing. No-he knew once he lost the children, they would be gone for good. There would be no second attempt to muster up a family, and he knew Marluxia would know better than to question his authority. So what, the meeting about proper condom use did not go well? He would make his point today…and he would do it without a snicker or an inappropriate comment.

"I've done what you've asked," Saix said.

Xemnas came to and turned around, facing his second in command eagerly.

Vexen would be upset, but he would do nothing more. Xemnas would never have to worry about this mess again. All he had left to do was find out who had tampered with Zexion, and he would have made himself well known throughout the castle.

"Very well," Xemnas said. "Inform Xigbar and Xaldin that it is safe for them to transport the heartless to Wonderland."

"Yes Xemnas," Saix said.

Xemnas watched the blue haired nobody walk off and leave the office. Xemnas once again faced the huge window pane, his eyes now glued to the huge city. Somewhere, Xaldin and Xigbar were gathering copious amounts of heartless. They would be released into Wonderland…and they would attack anything that dared come across their path…anything, that is, with a heart.

And Marluxia had two on him.

What better prize than two young hearts to take away. The heartless would rid of this mess, and Xemnas would be two hearts closer to completing his goal.

Amber eyes glowed as it viewed upon the city, catching the slight sparks of bright glowing arrow bullets flying about through the sky, and the few glimpses of lances darting about in a fast and graceful matter.

This plan would not fail.

* * *

"Where the hell is that heartless," Marluxia whined as he sat himself down on a random mushroom. He had searched through the whole forest-but had not found a darn thing. He then decided that it may be in the mazes, as it would be a pretty darn clever place to hide, but no such luck. After what seemed like two hours of walking around-he gave up. He was three and a half months-walking around too much with twins was definitely not a good idea.

But…

Where in the world was the Emerald Serenade? He looked in the most obvious places, and he was sure the heartless would not have gone to a place wide in the open. It would not make much sense.

"I'm going to die here," Marluxia muttered sickly. "I'm never going to find this stupid heartless, and I'm going to be stuck here forever…"

Marluxia shook his head. Ok, now he was being ridiculous.

"Maybe it's in the bizarre room," he asked himself. "I mean…it could be hiding behind some furniture…or something…?"

No…that wouldn't be all too smart. But heartless lacked a brain, or at least that's what he assumed, so it really didn't matter. And if you consider the fact that all emerald serenades do was float around trying to avoid attacks…It could make sense.

Marluxia felt a quick movement inside him and sighed. He shouldn't be doing this. It could put him at risk. Walking, that wasn't so bad, but what would he do when he found the heartless? Chasing it and swinging his scythe around, that couldn't be too good for his kids. Strenuous activity could hurt them, and he wanted nothing to do with that.

Xemnas…he really must want to prove something…

"Marluxia," A voice called.

The pink haired nobody looked up and stared over at the two nobodies who stood at the entrance of the maze. He squinted his eyes a bit and immediately recognized the spiky hairdo to be Roxas, and the taller blonde to be Luxord. He got up from the giant mushroom and walked over to the nobodies who were already approaching him.

"Roxas," Marluxia asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're trying to find our portal," Roxas said. "We got called back from a mission."

"You did," Marluxia asked. "Why?"

"We haven't the slightest clue," Luxord said. The blonde nobody saw Marluxia's expression and figured that the mission callback must not have a thing to do with the assassin. He seemed surprised by this action, which would mean he was not asked to return back like they were.

"So you have a mission," Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Marluxia answered.

"What is it," Roxas asked the older nobody.

"I have to find an Emerald Serenade and kill it," Marluxia answered. "I haven't had much luck though…I don't even know where it is."

Roxas turned to the older blonde. "Wasn't there a serenade back in the bizarre room?"

Luxord thought for a few moments and then nodded his head. "Yes, though it was a bit odd for it to be out in the open like that…not a very good place for it to avoid conflict…"

"The Bizarre room, "Marluxia said.

"Wasn't really going about in circles either," Luxord pointed out. "It ran away from us, but there was no real pattern to its movements…seemed a bit flustered."

"Flustered?"

"Heartless can't get sick?" Roxas stared oddly at Luxord.

"Can't they?"

"I don't know…"

"Then I suppose it could have been flustered," Luxord said with a confident smile.

Roxas was speechless.

"So you guys are going back to the castle," Marluxia asked.

"Yes, seeing as that you don't have a letter-we can make the assumption our call back may have something to do with either Roxas or I," Luxord said. "I'm counting on the first guess…"

"Hey!"

"Well, good luck then," Marluxia said with a smile. Lucky…

Luxord nodes his head and began to walk off. Roxas stayed, frowning at the entire situation. Marluxia was pregnant ,and although he really didn't know much about the birds and the bees, other than what Xigbar showed him through the internet…(god help the poor kid), he was sure Marluxia should not have to be doing this mission alone. Fighting a heartless was hard enough….and when you got down to it, the more the merrier. It didn't seem fair that he was sent on this mission alone…even Roxas could count on help when he was sent to collect hearts.

But then another question came up; why have Marluxia chase down such a heartless. They give huge hearts, a something like that would usually go in Roxas' category.

"Roxas," Luxord called.

"Wait, Luxord, I think I know what's going on," Roxas said.

Marluxia and Luxord both stared at the younger blonde.

The blonde haired nobody smiled. "I think we're supposed to help out Marluxia."

Marluxia's eyes widened. What was Roxas talking about? Had he no idea that he was sent on this mission because Xemnas liked messing with him. This whole mission was to get him to crack…and the kid thought he was supposed to help him…

Oh the innocent mind of a child.

"Do you think so," Luxord asked.

Correction, oh the innocent minds of blondes.

"Marluxia can't fight an emerald serenade on his own," Roxas said to Luxord, and since they release huge hearts, it really wouldn't make sense to have him fight one to begin with."

"Right you are," Luxord said.

"So obviously Saix wanted us to report to him so we could then help him out on the mission," Roxas said. "Or at least me…"

"Uhm, Roxas," Marluxia muttered. As much as he wanted the help, he had to make it known that this was not what it looked like. There was no way he was being offered help form Xemnas…

"It's ok Marluxia," Roxas said with a smile, "you don't have to feel obliged or anything."

"That's…"

"I understand," Roxas said, "you have a lot of pride, and you think you can prove something by doing it alone-but it's ok-that's what friends are for."

"Well, that's nice, but you see…"

"It does make some sense," Luxord commented, "after all-it would be very unwise for Xemnas to send you on missions in your current state, see that you may end up hurting your unborn children in the process of trying to subdue said heartless."

Marluxia did a face-palm

"So, we'll help you out and then we can all return to our portals," Roxas said. He turned to Luxord, "we'll still be able to portal off in Marluxia's right?"

"We should be able to do so," Luxord said. "Though, I'm sure Saix would prefer we first portal out in our own before going straight to help Marluxia out."

Roxas shrugged.

"Oh well," he muttered. Roxas could really care less about what order he went in, especially sine he really didn't care for Saix to begin with. Missions were missions-so what if he didn't portal out before going back?

"Very well then," Luxord said, turning to Marluxia. "Lead the way then."

Marluxia sighed. They had no idea what the heck was going on. Xemnas was not being nice-he was being a jerk! They were being reassigned a mission, they were just having a really lucky day…probably had something to do with Luxord. But, despite this all being one huge misunderstanding, Marluxia was a bit grateful. Roxas and Luxord were both skilled fighters, and three nobodies meant the greater the chance of destroying the heartless and getting back home sooner. He was a bit upset that he would have to play along with this silly charade, but it would be beneficial in the end. As far as Roxas and Luxord were concerned, he didn't want them to help because he would be hurt pride wise. True, in just about any other situation, but this was a huge exception. He didn't mind the help when he absolutely needed it-and although he was hoping to up stage Xemnas in some sort of way-he knew he had to bow down gracefully and accept this form of help.

"You said it was in the bizarre room," Marluxia asked Luxord.

"Yes," the older blonde said with a nod.

"Ok then," he said, smiling away.

Well, nothing bad could happen right. There was power in numbers, and three was a pretty good amount. He had never been in a group consisting of three-and his assumption was that Xemnas would find it waste of time. You can get a mission done with two, so why add another?

Yes, things would work out just fine.

* * *

"Hey guys," Xigbar said as he teleported himself into the room, alongside with Xaldin. He jumped right onto a couch and happily made himself comfortable. "Did I miss anything while I was away?"

Axel and Demyx looked up from the peace and quiet they were currently enjoying through and sighed.

"Don't be smart," Xigbar said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Well," Axel said rather plainly, "aside from you destroying the peace, nothing much."

"Yeah," Demyx added, "Larxene was sent on a mission not too long ago, so it was really quiet!!!"

Xigbar chuckled a bit as he gave a confirming pat on the back to Demyx. "The day the world finally simmers down…and I get roundup duty."

"Roundup," Axel asked.

"He means removing heartless from this world," Xaldin said as he sat himself down on an unoccupied couch. "We clean the world of its purebloods and send them elsewhere-rather than just remove them from existence."

"Why does something as boring as that," Demyx asked.

"We need hearts, dude, and sending them to a world that actually possesses them is a key to success," Xigbar said to Demyx. "After all-no point on letting them hang around here…seeing as we don't have any."

"Zexion and Marluxia have hearts with them," Demyx said.

"The more reason to keep them away from this world," Axel said suddenly, "I mean…what if Mar…they got attacked?"

"Well look who decided to care," Xigbar said with a smirk.

"I don't," Axel said defensively. "I'm just saying it would be bad if they lost the kids or something like that…."

"Something like that," Xigbar said with a role of his eye. "Well, whatever, not my problem."

"We sent them away," Xaldin said, "so there is no reason for either Zexion or Marluxia to worry about their unborn children."

Axel nodded his head slowly. He felt a small wave of relief hit him as he relaxed into his seat. Well, Marluxia was safe. And that was always a good thing…

"Has anyone heard from Marluxia," a voice asked.

The nobodies turned around and faced a somewhat nervous Vexen. Vexen had left the room soon after finding out Marluxia had a mission, and he, of course, did complain to Xemnas. But it was nothing more than a complain-and he couldn't do much more after that. Xemnas had promised that he would not send Marluxia on any more missions after that, and that he was sorry for the mishap, but the nobody was out and there ws not a thing Vexen could do. And so, after trying his best to keep calm for a good two hours, mostly by entertaining himself with Lexaeus or Zexion, both failed with their attempts, Vexen figured Marluxia would have been done by now.

"Nope," Xigbar said, "you check his room or something…?"

"He was sent on a mission," Vexen said in an upset tone.

"Was he," Xaldin asked, "how peculiar of Xemnas?"

Vexen sighed. Marluxia was a strong willed nobody, and he was sure he could get by on his own if the moment called for it-but he couldn't help but worry over him. After dragging through the mud with Zexion, he could only think of the worse right now. A world full of heartless, and Marluxia in a very poor state for fighting…it just didn't seem like a good idea.

"Marluxia was sent on a mission," Axel said in surprise. "But…he's pregnant!"

"I know," Vexen said.

"I can't believe Xemnas," Axel said in anger.

"Neither can I," Vexen said, "of all the things…"

"Calm down," Xigbar said, "I mean-this is Marluxia we're talking about-he got a good head between his shoulders."

"The neophyte is a willed one," Xaldin said in support, "I doubt you have much to worry about Vexen; he'll be back before you know it."

"I know he will, but he's taking his precious time with it," Vexen hissed.

"Well, he is knocked up," Xigbar said with a smirk.

"Not helping," Xaldin said.

"He'll be ok," Demyx said with his bubbly smile. The young nobody turned to his red head companion. "Right Axel?"

"…right," Axel said in a very upset tone.

"What's wrong," Demyx asked.

"…I'm just upset, nothing important," Axel said.

"Wow, even Axel doesn't like this whole" Marly on a mission" thing," Xigbar said with a sigh. "When Axel cares, that's when you know you have a problem."

"Nice to know that everyone thinks high of me," Axel commented loudly.

"Don't worry Vexen," Demyx said to the blonde haired nobody. "He's just taking his time-cuz he knows he has to be careful and all."

Vexen nodded his head.

"You ought to relax," Xaldin said, "the last you need is to stress over his condition." Xaldin got up from his seat and approached Vexen. "I'm quite sure your young lover is capable of properly taking care of himself-even ion his current condition."

"I know," Vexen said, shaking his head. "I'm just upset that this happened in the first place!"

"There is nothing you can do, Vexen, except wait for him to come back," Xaldin said.

Vexen groaned. This better be the last time Xemnas pulls something like this off.

"Number II. Number III," a voice said.

Xigbar and Xaldin looked over to Saix, who was entering the room.

"What is it," Xaldin asked.

"I am to assume you swept the world of the neo and novashadows," Saix asked the dragoon nobody.

Xaldin nodded his head. "Nothing short of a success."

"Way too easy," Xigbar said with a smirk. "Next time, give me something less useless…"

"Very good," Saix said. He was about to turn around, but then took notice of the nobodies in the room. He frowned, taking notice that a certain nobody ws not sitting in his usual spot and winning bets, and another that was not being messed with by Axel, Demyx, or Xigbar.

"Anything wrong," Xaldin asked.

Saix blinked. He shook his head. "No, there is nothing wrong…"

Saix began to leave the room, not saying a world as he did, and leaving the others to mull about as they were.

"He seemed nervous," Xaldin said, "you don't think-"

"He could care less about Marluxia's state," Vexen spat. "He probably has other things on his mind…"

Saix shook his head as he wandered through the hallway. Surely, the nobodies got the memo? They were supposed to be here by now. Were they in their rooms-relaxing after doing some of their work? Maybe they just got back but had other things to do in the meantime.

Saix sighed, frowning as he tried to figure up a reason. He couldn't afford for anything to happen to any member of the organization. Xemnas had said no one was to know about this act…and if Roxas or Luxord figured out anything…there would be trouble. Even worse…if anything happened to them….if anything happened to Roxas…

* * *

"Well, that wasn't all too difficult," Roxas said as he dropped his guard, the enemy defeated and vanquished after a good battle. With three nobodies, it wasn't all too hard to find, trap, and destroy the heartless. Marluxia really didn't have a lot of work to do in the end, as Roxas decided he would be laying air combos, Marluxia was left with ground. Simply swinging his scythe around was not too much of a strenuous job. And with Luxord created a wall of cards, he didn't have to worry about the heartless running off were it shouldn't.

"That was a lot easier than what I thought it would be," Marluxia said.

"Well," Luxord said as he summoned his deck to his hand, "you did have the extra aid of Roxas and me."

"True," Marluxia said. "…thanks guys."

"No problem," Roxas said. "You needed the help, and it wasn't like it was going to bother us…with us not having to look for a ton of heartless or anything."

"I guess," Marluxia said with a mutter. "So, I believe we should be heading to our portals?"

"We're yours located," Luxord asked. "We're at the edge of the forest- Is your's closer?"

"Just a bit," Marluxia said.

"Great," Roxas said. "I'm tired of being here…"

"Shall we head off then?"

The three nobodies began to walk off, taking a rather slow pace, as Marluxia was still tired from what he had to do. Even a little bit of work was a bit hard for him. And swinging a huge scythe had given him a bit of a cramp on the side, though he was sure it was merely the strain of the muscle than anything else. Nothing too bad, thanks to Roxas and Luxord. Who knows where he'd be without them. Of course, he could expect a checkup once he got back. Lexaeus and Vexen would be all over him-giving him no break whatsoever. Oh well… he had been meaning to get a new picture of his son and other. Maybe he'll find out what gender it would be, hopefully a girl. He would love something to doll up alongside with Larxene; God…it would be fantastic if it had she had Vexen's hair.

Vexen…

"Gods help me when I get back," Marluxia said with a somewhat annoyed smile. "I just know Vexen gonna be upset that I didn't decline this mission…or fight back."

"You simply accepted it," Luxord asked.

"For lack of a better term," Marluxia said. "I mean, I had to do it…but I didn't make a fuss over it or anything."

"I'm surprised," Roxas said, "I mean, you really aren't in a condition to be fighting-I'm pretty sure fighting and getting attacked can be a bad thing…"

"It is," Marluxia said. "And the very fact I'm here..."

"Proof of your determination," Luxord asked.

"Proof of something," Marluxia said.

"LOOK OUT," Roxas said suddenly, pushing the two nobodies aside. The three fell to the floor, Roxas on top of Marluxia, and him on top of Luxord.

"Wh-ow," Marluxia said, rubbing his side that hadn't been so lucky to land on Luxord's cushiony body. "Roxas, what was that about…?"

"Yes," Luxord asked, him being in the worst as he had two on top of him.

Roxas pointed and the two nobodies then noticed why they had been pushed aside. There was a neoshadow, its glowing eyes locked on to them; its claws outstretched as it pose for yet another attack. Luxord and Roxas immediately got up, knowing the neoshadow was most likely after Marluxia. But then, there was a problem with this situation…

"What's a neoshadow doing here," Marluxia asked wearily. He got up from the ground and stared nervously at the dangerous heartless. There was only one, but that didn't mean.

But as soon as Marluxia thought about the one neoshadow, two more sprung up from the floor. Roxas summoned up his keyblade, and Luxord summoned his cards. Both nobodies posed for attack, ready to protect their comrade.

"Three of them," Roxas questioned, "why are they here in the first place?"

"Who knows," Luxord said, throwing three cards out and letting them grow to a substantial size. He threw them out to the heartless and then turned to Roxas. "I doubt we can take them…"

"What makes you think that," Roxas questioned.

"If there's one pureblood, there is sure to be another," Luxord answered. He turned to Marluxia. "Open a portal while we hold them off."

Marluxia nodded his head.

Roxas frowned as two more neoshadows emerged from the ground, their eyes glowing with hunger and hatred. Roxas ran over to the group, bound and determined to at least take out a few. Luxord threw out a few more cards, the unique weapons cutting through a few of them-but not doing enough damage to rid of them.

"Guy," Marluxia said weakly.

Luxord glanced over and stared at a very upset Marluxia. There was no portal opening…

"Where's the portal," Luxord asked.

"That's just it," Marluxia said nervously. "I can't open one up!"

Luxord's eyes widened in complete shock. They couldn't portal out of the world? Was that even possible?

"Luxord-Marluxia," Roxas yelled as a neo sly passed him by. "Guys-look out!!!"

Roxas took a step, but found himself trapped in a group of neoshadows, incapable of helping the two out. He swung his keyblade about-trying to shoo them away, but the shadow was already close enough. It leapt from the ground, its body reshaping as it stuck out its huge claws, aiming at both Luxord and Marluxia.

To be continued…

* * *

Hell yeah- a cliffhanger. Though...anyone who knows me well enough knows whats going to happen from here...heh. No, but I have a lot in store for the next chapter...whenever it gets out. Reviews are much appreciated as always, and I just want to remind everyone that just cuz Axel boinked Marluxia does not mean that he could be a daddy ok? Lets go one step at a time here...

Ok then, Marluxia is still three months pregnant-but you can expect a time skip in the future. I don't know how long this story is going to be-but I'm trying to not have it go deep into the double digits. you all can expect a lot more MarVex stuff-but first I have to clean up some of the plot.

Lastly- I want to you all to read this important message. My friend has been publicizing my HP fanfic-and that was really sweet of her. So, it would be very nice if you could maybe take a lootk at some of **Lucifer's Draco** stories-maybe give a review or two. Or just a hit would be nice, she writes HP stories btw. Also, if your just a KH fan- **Team Braco** has two stories up. They are both on my faves-so go give them a look see.


	7. Disaster Strikes Part 2

Brink here and boy is she tired. It's been awhile since I gave any care to me stories, aside from _What Next,_ and now working on them feels like something new. I'm not sure whether or not this is a good or bad thing…bah…

I'm really lacking in time right now. College had a lot to do with this not being updated last month…that and a few other things. But furthering my education I must! So bear with me ok?

And so we begin!

* * *

-Disaster Finally Strikes!-

Part 2

A giant card appeared out of nowhere, shielding both Marluxia and Luxord from the claw attack that the Neoshadow had used. Marluxia watched, still very much in shock of it all, as the card faded, being split into two once having dealt with the damage. The Neoshadow bounced back, but soon made for another lunge. Before Marluxia even had time to let it all sink in he was grabbed by Luxord and pulled off.

"Roxas," Luxord called.

The keyblade wielder looked over and nodded his head and began to fight his way through the crowd of Neoshadow. Luxord continued to drag Marluxia with him, the two hurrying through the appearing obstacles, as more Heartless began to arrive, maneuvering as best they could towards the exit.

"Luxord," Marluxia finally said.

The blonde continued to pull at him, but Marluxia tried to fight back a bit. He shouldn't be running around like this.

"Luxord," Marluxia said again.

"What," Luxord yelled, his voice a bit tired with all the running. Marluxia stopped in his place, using his weight to get the blonde to stop along with him. Luxord stared surprisingly at the Assassin.

"I can't run around too much," Marluxia said in a somewhat tired voice. He sighed a bit as he tried to catch his breath, all while leaning on the other as he tried to remove some weight from his legs.

Luxord wasn't all too pleased to hear this.

"Guys," Roxas said, running up to the two other nobodies, a huge group of Neoshadow following quickly behind him. He frowned and stopped for a moment, looking up to the two in confusion. "What are you two waiting for?" He looked around and frowned. "What about the portal?"

"Marluxia is tired," Luxord said in a frustrated voice. "He can't move around too much either…"

"And we can't seem to open up a portal," Marluxia said, looking down as he did. "There's something going on here…"

"We need to rethink a new strategy," Luxord muttered.

"We really don't have enough time to some up with something decent," Marluxia said nervously to the blonde, "and I doubt fighting them off will work any better."

"That'll be suicide," Luxord said with a shake of his head. "No…we need to think of something a bit better."

"Well…you might want to hurry," Roxas said.

Roxas looked nervously to Marluxia, then to the huge group of Heartless that were getting closer to them. They were almost at jumping distance, they could easily take out Marluxia right now….and possibly him and Luxord as well.

"Marluxia…Lux-"

"-I'll hold them off for a bit," Luxord said. "You two get as far as you can and I'll catch up. From there, you'll switch positions with me and try to wane them off while Marluxia and I move on."

Roxas listened carefully and nodded his head. It wasn't the best plan, especially if they all expected to make it out in one piece, but it would have to do in the long run. Hopefully he and Luxord would be able to take out a few of the Heartless while trying to make for an escape.

Roxas turned to Marluxia and the two went off, leaving the older blonde to take care of the huge stampede of Heartless.

Marluxia couldn't help but get a bit upset as he saw Roxas run off ahead of him. He knew he couldn't run off, he knew it would risk his unborn children…

He saw the blonde stop ahead of him and waited for him to catch up. Marluxia hurried over as fast as he let himself and look a light breather before continuing on with the blonde. He gave a quick glance to all the commotion going on behind him and frowned.

Something terribly wrong was going on here. The portal wasn't opening up. As a nobody, he should be able to summon one up at a given command, so why wasn't it working now? And since he couldn't summon one up, what did it mean for Roxas and Luxord? If they couldn't summon up their portals…

"You said your portal was closer," Roxas asked as he strutted alongside Marluxia. Marluxia nodded his head, and Roxas looked down for a moment and sighed. "We need to make sure Lux is close enough to follow behind us…we can't have him getting lost…"

"Not just him, you too," Marluxia said with a small frown.

Roxas shrugged.

"You don't seem all too enthusiastic," Marluxia pointed out. He could feel anxiety rise within him and felt the sudden urge to throw up. He knew stressing out was not an option at the moment, within him being pregnant, but with what was going on…

"I'm just confused as to why this is happening," Roxas said, looking up to Marluxia with a rather frustrated face. "A bunch of Heartless show up and we can't summon up portals…it seems like something's out to get us or something." The blonde looked down and shook his head. "It just doesn't seem right…and I know I'm not the only one who thinks it… I know Luxord must be thinking about it too."

Marluxia stared hard at the boy as he hurried off with him. It was true; there was something horribly wrong with this scenario. These kinds of Heartless don't belong in this world. Occasionally, you'll have the few who end up stranded, but for the most part…Neoshadow and Novashadow are strictly secluded in certain worlds. And the fact that he couldn't use a portal, out of all the days of the year, today at the time of the Heartless invasion…

There was just too much going on for this to be a strange coincidence.

"…Xemnas," Marluxia muttered tiredly under his breath. Roxas didn't hear him as he was too busy running, and it was probably a good thing too since so much was already going on to begin with. The boy had enough to worry about; Marluxia's accusation was more than what he was able to handle.

Somehow…somehow he managed to pull this off. Marluxia wasn't sure how, but he knew the nobody had sent all of these Heartless to this world. He got help…obviously he couldn't pull this off alone, though Marluxia had trouble trying to figure who else would try to get him in this sort of predicament….chances were the others had no idea what was going on. Xemnas had gone as far as to get the target Heartless, so this must have been planned for.

Luxord and Roxas…they had said that their mission had been aborted. It wasn't that they were supposed to help him out in any way; it was more along the line that Xemnas didn't want them caught in this mess. No, there would be no point in trying to punish them for something they didn't do…

Punishment…

Roxas stopped and Marluxia soon followed him, stopping right next to him.

"Rest for a bit," Roxas said as he took a few gulps of air, "I'll go with Luxord and try to help him…and then you two can go on."

Marluxia nodded his head, taking deep breaths while trying to sooth his cramping legs.

"Are you alright," Roxas asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Marluxia lied.

"…"

Roxas looked to his superior and frowned, but said nothing as he hurried off to help Luxord fight the Heartless. Marluxia watched the blonde run off and help a huge fearful sensation run through his being.

He couldn't fight. He couldn't run….he was absolutely helpless.

No better than a human.

"Am I alright," he muttered pathetically to himself. He laughed a bit. "No…I don't think I am, and I don't think I'll be after all of this." He looked down and frowned at his rounded belly, "I'm sorry."

He was well past the point of no return; he knew there must be some sort of damage done. He was stressed out beyond belief, with him worrying over how he was to get home…and with him running around….

What was Xemnas trying to prove? What was with this double standard of him being punished for getting pregnant? If he knew that Luxord had gotten Zexion pregnant, would he have done the same thing? What if Vexen was pregnant? Would he be suffering, or would Xemnas had left him alone?

Was Xemnas really trying to kill his children?

* * *

"Something's missing," Xigbar muttered as he glanced upon the Grey area. Demyx and axel both looked to him, each one with a confused look on their face.

"What are you talking about," Demyx asked.

Axel didn't seem to care too much about it. He was still a bit worried. Nobody had seemed to notice what he was worrying over per se, though Vexen couldn't help but note that Axel was being a bit more caring than usual. He just hoped Marluxia would make it out alright.

"Axel's sidekick is nowhere to be seen," Xigbar pointed out. He then turned to the couch where axel was sitting and pointed out the space that Roxas would usually sit on.

Axel glanced over to his side. Roxas had been gone for quite some time now. Axel pondered over this for a moment. Roxas was given a mission right? Yes, yes he was… and to Wonderland if he wasn't mistaken.

"Maybe he's on a mission," Demyx said.

"If I do recall," Axel said, "he was sent to Wonderland this morning."

Xigbar looked to axel and frowned at him.

"What," Axel asked, "something on my face?"

Xigbar shook his head. "That can't be right…"

Demyx looked to Xigbar. "Why not?"

"I saw Saix send a note to a samurai," Xigbar pointed out to the younger nobody. "He and Luxord were being called out of a mission."

Axel couldn't help but take interest in this. Roxas wasn't supposed to be out now? Axel thought about it for a moment and shrugged. He knew Roxas could easily take care of himself on his own, and with Luxord he should be rather safe. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why his friend was out when he was supposedly supposed to be back here.

"When did you see Saix send in the note," Axel asked.

"Right around the time I was sent to rid of some of the neo," Xigbar said to Axel. "I think that was about an hour ago…"

"An hour ago," Axel asked.

"Yeah," Xigbar said, "just about."

Axel frowned.

"Don't worry about it," Demyx said, "Roxas never gets into trouble."

It didn't make Axel feel much better. It wasn't that he doubted Roxas, no; he knew Roxas could take care of himself. It was something else. The fact that Roxas was reprieved from a mission while Marluxia had to fend for himself…that was what had him worried.

Maybe he should talk to Vexen…?

And then what?

He shook his head. He was being way too paranoid. Besides; Vexen would eventually become suspicious if he knew that Axel cared too much about what was going on. He and Marluxia may be on somewhat good terms right now…but it would become shaky again if he wasn't careful enough. That and he were told to stay out of this business. If he wanted Marluxia to be happy on his own…then he had to keep quiet about it. Luxord had said that it was better if he keep quiet…that way it would never be known what he did to Marluxia so many months ago.

"What about Luxord," Axel then questioned, trying his best to change the topic in his mind. "He had to go it alone?"

"Probably not," Xigbar said. "The two were sent out to collect hearts; something Luxord can't do on his own. He'd be with Roxas."

"…you think he's in his room right now," Demyx asked, looking around and taking notice that the blonde was nowhere to be seen. "He's normally quite social when he isn't on missions."

"Maybe they were sent on other missions," Axel then suggested. "They probably needed Roxas to do something important and had Luxord sent on a smaller one while Roxas took care of his newer one."

"Probably," Demyx said.

Axel though about the chances of one of them helping out Marluxia, hoping that it would make for a better outcome than what he had been thinking about since finding out Marluxia had been sent off.

But as his worries began to fade the sounds of nobodies arguing could be heard from not too far off.

The three looked to the hallways where they could barely see Saix and Vexen, alongside with Lexaeus, walking together. Vexen and Lexaeus were obviously upset over what was going on, and despite the fact that there was nothing Vexen could do he hadn't given up on trying to help out Marluxia. Saix had his eyes closed and was merely ignoring them, but barely able to as he tried to break away from the two nobodies. Xigbar looked to Saix and couldn't help but smirk.

"Having trouble there," he asked snidely as Saix made his way into the room.

Vexen and Lexaeus both turned to Xigbar, each one not taking his joke too lightly.

"You out of all people should know the dangers of what is going on," Vexen said to the sniper. "I merely suggested that Number VII send out for reinforcement to help aid Marluxia, but he refuses to do such."

Xigbar looked to Saix.

"Xemnas doesn't wish to waste any time with such trivial things," Saix said. "Besides, we already have several members out right now. Too little defenses will place our castle in danger."

Xigbar frowned.

"I'm free," he pointed out. He then pointed to Axel and Demyx. "And I'm sure you could spare one of these guys without having to worry about our defenses…not like we would ever be attacked to begin with."

Vexen crossed his arms and stared sternly at Saix. Saix simply shrugged him off and continued on with his defense.

"Marluxia should be able to care for himself," he stated on a very cold tone. "If he isn't prepared to deal with certain responsibilities then perhaps he should have thought about it before going off and procreating with Number IV."

Everyone was speechless.

Axel couldn't believe what he had just heard. He tuned to Demyx and saw the surprised look on his face, and Xigbar didn't seem too far off either. Vexen looked astounded, not that he was impressed by what was said, but the fact that Saix had the nerve to say such a thing to begin with.

Lexaeus sighed.

"And why wasn't Zexion sent on any missions once we found out his situation," Lexaeus asked, his arms folded and voice stern.

The sound of the air passing through the room could be heard at this moment as everyone went from silent to dead silence. Nobody seemed to want to answer the question, whether it was they didn't know, or they did and simply didn't want to answer it. But for those who did know; they knew answering the question would only bring more hardship. Still, Saix looked to Lexaeus with a deadly glare. He said nothing though, not because he didn't want to, but because he had been hit hard with his superior's question. The reason why nothing was happening to Zexion was simple favoritism. Xemnas knew Zexion, and he knew Zexion did not plan for this. Marluxia did, and the nobody wasn't exactly favored in Xemnas' eyes to begin with.

"Saix," Axel said to the blue haired nobody. "Where exactly did you send Marluxia anyways?" Hopefully he could sneak off and help Marluxia. He knew Marluxia was proud and would probably deny him at first, but he knew Marluxia wasn't stupid to pass an offer such as this.

However; Saix seemed to detect this plan and shook his head.

"That is none of your concern," he said to Axel before looking to Lexaeus and Vexen. "And you will not have me tell you any classified information. Just because you are superiors over me does not mean you can simply ask what you please. Xemnas' orders are above all others."

Vexen shook his head and scowled angrily at Saix. Lexaeus remained silent as ever, but kept a very frustrated face up.

Saix sighed.

"I will not have anybody here question our Superiors authority," he said as he walked to the edge of the room. "To question Xemnas is to question the Organization, and I will have none of that here."

"You're so defensive," Xigbar said with a smirk, "almost makes it sound like your hiding something." Xigbar turned to Demyx and laughed a bit. "You think Saix has a dirty little secret underneath that cloak of his?"

Before Demyx could even come up with a witty answer Saix glared at him and the older nobody.

"You will learn your places in this castle," he said haughtily.

"Whatever," Xigbar said.

"Number II," Vexen said to Xigbar. "Surely you will question this?"

"What's there for me to question," Xigbar asked Vexen. "I already know what's going on here, no need for me to ask around."

Vexen groaned.

"It appears we are stuck doing nothing but simply waiting for him to come back on his own," Lexaeus said to Vexen. "No help will come for him Vexen, so you have to have faith for him."

Vexen looked down to the white floor and sighted.

"I'd rather not," he said, "not that I do not trust him…I just prefer for him to not have been in this situation to begin with."

"But he is," Lexaeus said. "And you'll have to deal with it just as Zexion had to deal with his."

"Don't even try to compare me to him," Vexen said as he began to strut off to the hallway. "I've taken a completely different approach to this than he has."

Axel watched Lexaeus and Lexaeus continue to bicker over Marluxia's well-being. It bothered him. Hew wasn't the only one worried, but it bothered him still. He wasn't all too sure why, but this whole situation seemed wrong. He knew he shouldn't be so worried…

It was because of his possible situation.

"Damn," he muttered quietly.

"Don't worry," Demyx said suddenly. Axel looked to the younger nobody. Demyx smiled back to him, "Marluxia's going to be alright."

Axel stared for a bit longer before slowly nodding his head. He needed to calm down. It was ok for Vexen to be acting this way, but it wasn't for him to be. It just didn't fit right. Sooner or later someone would realize there was something off.

"Number VIII," Saix said suddenly.

Axel looked up and stared at Saix. He frowned. "What?"

Saix coughed and looked about the room before finally asking, "Have you seen Number XIII?"

Axel shrugged, "not since this morning. I think he's still on a mission, right?"

Saix was silent.

"You did put him on a mission," Axel asked. "Xigbar said he and Luxord were sent on one together."

Saix looked to Xigbar, who stared right back at him with a smile, and then back to Axel.

"I did," he said, "but I assumed they would be back by now."

"Haven't seen him," Axel said.

"I see," Saix muttered. He frowned.

Xigbar looked to Axel and then to Saix.

"Weren't they sent to wonderland," he asked curiously.

Saix turned to his superior and nodded his head.

"Luxord knows his way around," Xigbar said, waving his hand off in a laid back manner. "They'll be fine…probably taking their time with the mission or something."

"Luxord's probably messing with Roxas," Demyx said with a laugh.

"Probably," Xigbar said.

Saix remained silent throughout all of this and walked off no sooner after Xigbar's comment. Axel watched his former friend leave the area and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on at the moment. Saix had sent Roxas and Luxord on a mission, but he seemed so surprised to hear about them not being in the castle. Did he expect them to be finished already? And didn't Xigbar say he saw Saix hand in a note to get Luxord and Roxas from Wonderland? How was it that he just played it off as if he hadn't a clue what was going on?

"Someone ought to notify Vexen," Xigbar said finally after a few minutes.

"Hmm," Demyx asked. "What are you talking about?"

Xigbar ignored Demyx and turned to Axel.

"You caught that right," he asked.

Axel blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"Marluxia's at Wonderland," Xigbar said, "and apparently he has Luxord and Roxas helping him out."

Axel thought about this and shook his head, "then what would be the point of telling Vexen? If Marluxia has help then why put him through the worry?"

Xigbar sighed.

"Axel…did you not see the look on Saix's face when he found out that Roxas was not here?" Xigbar got up from his seat and snapped his fingers, summoning a sniper nobody. "Obviously something screwed up is going on here, and if I do recall, I just finished cleaning this world of a ton of Neoshadow."

"You don't mean," Demyx asked suddenly.

Axel's eyes widened. No…

Xemnas wouldn't'…

"You seem to be getting the bigger picture," Xigbar said with a smirk.

Demyx shook his head. "That's…awful."

"…but," Axel asked, "Why would Xemnas risk such a thing? He knows he'll get into trouble-"

"No he won't," Xigbar said, "Vexen can complain as much as he wants-Xemnas isn't going to change a thing."

Axel got up from his seat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Axel," Demyx said, "you have to calm down…"

"No," Axel said, "I gotta find Vexen right now. Screw this-I can't believe you're just smiling like this is some sort of game!" the redhead turned to Xigbar and shook his head. "Go ahead and send in your nobody-I'll be there before it does…"

…

* * *

Marluxia felt a shiver run down his spine as he stared at the patch of green that once held his portal. He knew for a fact that he had portaled through this area. He could remember the scenery and he was sure he came through here, and yet his portal was nowhere in sight. He turned to Luxord, who seemed to have taken note of this rather sticky predicament, and sighed.

"My portal is gone," he said with much worry.

"Yes," the blonde muttered, "and you can't summon one up either." He crossed his arms and gave a long sigh as well, his attitude matching Marluxia's with frustration. "We're surrounded by Heartless and we're trapped in one area…and I'm running low on cards to use as well."

"How many do you have left," Roxas asked.

Luxord grabbed the few cards left in his pocket and smiled pathetically. "I seem to have about six…and at the rate these Heartless are destroying the shield…well, I doubt we'll be able to avoid a-"

"We need to attack," Roxas said, interrupting Luxord. "If we can take out some of them…then maybe we can find another place to hide or something."

Marluxia looked around the card shield that was built around them. It wouldn't hold for too long, and chances were they would have to fight their way through the Heartless in due time. But now Luxord wouldn't have a weapon to use until his cards were fixed up…and he couldn't fight too much to begin with. He was sure if he stayed stationary he would be able to fight them off without too much effort, but he knew he would have to move around and swinging his scythe while trying to dodge Heartless would be difficult while he tried to make sure his kids were safe.

"It would be a suicide mission," Luxord said finally. "With only your keyblade, we really don't have much to add to our defenses."

"Why is this happening," Roxas said as he looked down.

"…"

"It just doesn't seem right," Roxas said as he frowned miserably. He looked to Marluxia, "you remember what I said…about this not being right? There's something going on…"

"Roxas-"

"A work of Xemnas," Luxord said suddenly.

"Huh," both nobodies turned to the blonde.

Luxord smiled.

"Obviously Xemnas is behind all of this," Luxord said, "that or another nobody; one that knows his way around the rule book."

Marluxia frowned.

"What makes you think that," Roxas asked. "I don't see why he would put us through all of this for no reason."

"There is a reason for everything Roxas," Luxord said to the younger nobody, "and no; he wouldn't have all three of us in this situation…he only wanted Marluxia."

"Why Marluxia," Roxas asked.

"Because I'm pregnant," Marluxia said, "it's a matter of favoritism."

"But Zexion," Roxas said.

"Is one of the original apprentices," Luxord pointed out "no reason for him to suffer alongside with Marluxia…" Luxord smirked, "though, I doubt Xemnas would be so kind to the one who got him in this situation…perhaps more thought was put onto this than what I assume…"

"So us getting the notes," Roxas said quietly.

"Saix wanted us to leave so we wouldn't end up in this predicament, only Marluxia," Luxord said. "And it would have worked if we had not met up with him too." Luxord stared at his hand and frowned. "Only four left."

The three stood quietly and pondered over what could be done. From what they had seen from Marluxia's attempts, they couldn't portal out. This meant they could not leave the world till a party was sent out for them. Their only hope was to break through the wall of Heartless and hope for the best. Heartless would eventually leave its prey if they couldn't get what they wanted, and there were so many other hearts for theme to steal on this world.

"I'll go," Roxas said, summoning up his Keyblade. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can while you guys look for a place to hide."

"And what exactly do you propose I tell Xemnas once we do return to Wonderland, without you," Luxord asked.

Roxas kept his sturdy composure, not letting Luxord's words worry him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea either Roxas," Marluxia said. "You're the only one-"

"I'm the only one who can fight them," Roxas said, "until Luxord's weapon can recharge, we're stuck…and we're almost out of cards."

Both Luxord and Marluxia looked down to see that only two cards remained in Luxord's hand.

"At least if we break the shield down, Luxord will have a few more cards to use," Roxas said. "I'll be ok; I've been in worse situations before."

"I seriously doubt that," Luxord said to Roxas.

Roxas didn't answer back.

Luxord sighed and then turned to Marluxia.

"I'm going to have to ask you to run," he said, "and by which I do mean run. Jogging or fast paced walking will not save us."

Marluxia looked down for a moment before looking back to Luxord. He knew there was so much to risk at the moment. Didn't he already come to the conclusion that there might already be something wrong with him after everything had happened? So what more was there to lose? Then again, what was there for him to save? Surely if he refrained from running things could be fixed, right? But as Luxord said; if he didn't run then he could rest assure that there would be worse ahead.

"Ok," he said, taking in a deep breath.

Luxord nodded his head and then looked to Roxas.

"I'm going to collect my cards," he said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry," Roxas said, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Luxord rolled his eyes. He lifted his hand up slowly and called his cards back to his hand. Marluxia stood wide-eyed as he stared at what had to be a couple hundred Heartless. They stood there, eyes glowing bright, seeming to be a bit surprised by the lack of a force field, but it didn't take long before the first one began to jump at the three.

"Marluxia," Luxord said.

"On it," Marluxia said, and he hurried off with Luxord, following him through the crowd of Neoshadow and Novashadow. He ran off, not giving a glance to Roxas who was left behind to try to fend of the huge hoard. He took a deep breath as he fought his way through the crowded area, trying his best to avoid contact with the Heartless. Luxord froze as many as he passed; trying to keep them in place so that Marluxia wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt along the way. He knew he was limited to keeping them frozen in time, especially with the amount he would have to freeze. Hopefully nothing would get too far out of hand.

The two were about halfway to safety when they heard a sound that caught their attention, causing them to both freeze in place.

Roxas.

Both of them turned to see the young boy trying to fight his way through the crowds of Heartless. He was greatly outnumbered, and it didn't look like he would make it to them. They could see him swing his weapon frantically, trying to scare off some of the Heartless, but it held no avail.

Marluxia took a step closer to the crowd of frozen and maddened Heartless, but his hand was grabbed before e could get any closer.

"But Roxas," he muttered.

"…made his choice," Luxord said as he pulled Marluxia away from the crowd of Heartless. "We can't stay here; it will only be a matter of time before they realize you're the one they want."

"…" Marluxia looked to Luxord and sighed. It was his fault they were in this situation. He knew Luxord and Roxas were thinking about it, even just a little bit.

"We need to move," Luxord said, tugging at Marluxia once more. "We really don't have much-"

But before Luxord could say another word Marluxia pushed him aside. The two fell to the floor, one on top of the other, groaning in the small amount of pain they received. Luxord was quick to push Marluxia off of him and stared angrily at the pink haired nobody.

"What was that," he asked.

Marluxia jolted up from the ground and pointed to the huge figure that was now hovering about them. Correction, make that figures.

Novashadows…

And quite a few of them too.

"…oh," Luxord said weakly as his eyes locked on to the many that were not glaring at him.

"…"

"…"

"…any ideas," Marluxia muttered weakly as he too stared up at the giant heartless.

Luxord quickly glanced over to the area Roxas was spotted and noticed that he was no longer there. It didn't look to good at the moment.

"…How desperate are you," he asked.

Marluxia frowned.

"I think I might have hurt them," he said weakly. "I don't know…"

"They'll be alright," Luxord said, "at least…I think they'll be."

Marluxia looked to Luxord and made a weak smile.

"Did you tell that to Zexion when he found out," he asked Luxord.

Luxord's eyes widened. He blinked a few times, his eyes locked with Marluxia, no longer paying attention to the Heartless that were slowly gathering around them. He took a deep breath and smiled, shaking his head.

"No," he said, "I never bothered." He laughed a bit, "I guess I should have said something from the very beginning though…maybe things would have ended up differently."

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm not going to ask you how and when you found out," Luxord said as he lifted up his hand once more, "but I'll have to as that if we make it out alive that you try to keep this a secret. Not for my sake, but for his."

Marluxia nodded his head.

He looked around and noticed that they were completely surrounded by Heartless now. He turned to Luxord and tried to get closer to him, now afraid for more than just his children's life.

Roxas was nowhere to be seen…and they were trapped like mice. They couldn't go anywhere. He hated to think Luxord may be pulling a desperate move out of his gloves, but it was all he had left to count on.

"What are you going to do," he asked as his eyes darted about nervously.

Luxord thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "I guess you would call it "killing time"…hopefully it won't do the same to us in the process though."

Marluxia did not feel any better hearing this.

He watched nervously as a light grew in Luxord's hands. It grew and grew before springing up and enveloping both him and Luxord. He watched the light sprinkle around him and felt a strange sense of things slowing down. He looked around and noticed that some of the light had landed on some of the heartless. He watched in awe and fear as some of them collapsed, froze in place, or simply erupt into a puff of darkness.

What was this stiff going to do to him?

But before he could figure out what may lie ahead of him he fell to the floor, his body feeling like it weighed far too much. He blinked a few times, not able to say a thing as dizziness and exhaustion soon past. He could barely see the many eyes glowing above him, but there seemed to be little to nothing left he could do about it.

He closed his eyes.

And everything stopped.

* * *

So I'm sorry this isn't the happiest chapter to come from me, and I'm sorry i left you with a huge cliffhanger...especially since you had to deal with one in the last chapter. but that's how it works. We'll have a time skip in the next chapter, followed by a possible birth. I'm not sure yet, but it should work out fine.

Sorry about the late update. I was really busy guys. Sorry Buka, I'll try to update a bit faster. As for the next chapter though...first comes _Pyramid_, and depending on hits and reviews will come either this story or _Is this Real?_ so be patient. Thanks.


	8. Waking Up to Anew

Note of Doom- Behold; the shortest chapter you'll ever see fro me. Seriously, not even my intros are this short. But there is a reason behind this. First of all; it wouldn't have made sense to have added this with the other chapter it was once attached to. The two didn't flow well enough together, so I cut them in half. Consider this an interlude of some sort. It'll help make the next chapter, and possibly the one after that, make so much more sense…

Disclaimer- if I owned any of these characters I could assure you the game would have not been made for children.

* * *

Chapter 8

-Waking up to anew-

There were the soft sounds of murmur and whispers, and they seemed to soothe him and make him smile in his dreams as he listening to the familiar voices, wondering the meaning and what was going in and around him. But then his dreams would catch him and drag him deeper into the depths, and he found himself dancing through the memories of his other as well as those of his nobody life, recalling his favorites and living through them as he did. He never questioned his dreams, and he didn't think much of the voices he heard. Everything was nice and warm and he had better things to do than question it. Why bother when you're having so much fun running on water or flying?

And so Marluxia sank into the warm pillows that his mind fabricated, talking to Larxene and having the time of his un-life, that it, until the eventual finally came to be.

He woke up.

The warmth and excitement that had filled his mind soon died out as he looked out to the blurry world, his eyes weak and tired from not being opened for so long. He moved his head a bit, trying to gather up an idea as to where he was, finding it hard as everything was blurred and messy. He could see bright light from the ceiling and squinted his eyes as tried to lift himself from the confinements he was in, finding his arms and legs to be too weak and flimsy to lift him up. He questioned it for a small amount of time, but then quickly cast the thought aside as he suddenly felt a content sensation pass through him as his arms, legs, and any other exposed part felt the softness of the confinements. His body almost welcomed the feeling, and he closed his eyes for a bit as he felt the urge to sleep take him once more.

He made a soft sigh as he blinked a few more times, trying to keep awake as he once again wondered about his current surroundings. He took a breath and yawned stretching his body as much as he could before letting sleep take him-

"Marluxia?"

Marluxia made an unsatisfied groan as he heard a voice calling his name, breaking him from his sleep spell. He blinked a few times and nudged his body a bit, trying to ignore the voice.

"Marluxia…are you awake? Can you hear me," the voice asked in a very loud and demanding tone. It annoyed Marluxia.

Marluxia groaned and tried to move to his side, finding the constraints of the bedding to be to forceful. He was stuck on his back…

"He's awake…Vexen," the voice said, this time even louder. "Vexen, Marluxia is awake."

Marluxia stared out to the bright room surrounding him as he tried to make out who had been in the room. He was in a room right? He blinked and tried to focus on just one thing, hoping that his eyesight would strengthen if he didn't look around at too many things.

Vexen…

The name brought up several memories and Marluxia soon felt the tired that ran through him ease out a bit. What the voice had said to him…had said to Vexen? Who was he talking to again?

This time Marluxia had to get up from the bed. His curiosity was outweighing the exhaustion, and he wanted nothing more than to figure out what was going on around him. And so he lifted himself up, his arms wobbly from not being used and his body stiffening up from the cold contact of the foreign air. He felt the sheets that were tucked in into the bed being forcefully moved as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. His head spun for a moment and his eyesight blurred even more, but he eventually found himself in the desired position.

He looked around once his head didn't ache and noticed where he was as his eye sight begun to dramatically improve. Guess all he needed was some blood flow. He looked around and noticed the familiar scenery of the infirmary. He could see a huge sheet surrounding half of his bed, the other half open and exposing his sensitive eyes to the bright fluorescent lighting. He looked over and saw that, a few beds down, was another occupied bed. It was fully covered up though, so he couldn't see who was behind the curtain. Marluxia rubbed his eyes as he tried to figure out the biggest question bubbling through his mind;

What was going on here?

And as soon as he wondered this, another question came to mind;

How are your babies?

Marluxia literally almost questioned this strange thought for a moment, but then realized that he was in fact, pregnant. He had been pregnant for a while now, and for him to forget such a thing made him wonder just how deep asleep he was to forget such a thing.

Marluxia shook his head.

"Stupid," he muttered.

He looked down, expecting to see what he had figured he would have seen; that being the round belly of someone who was about four month pregnant.

His eyes widened.

"What the…"

"Marluxia!"

The nobody darted his head up as he looked to see Lexaeus and Vexen at the door of the room, each one with a surprised look on their faces, though Vexen's seemed to take the cake.

Marluxia couldn't help but frown at the next scenes, which were, in this particular order;

Vexen running up and grabbing him, doting him in a very peculiar fashion, all while leaving him to gather what little pieces there were for him to pick up as Vexen began to prattle about this and that. Marluxia couldn't understand since it was all rushed.

Vexen checking Marluxia's temperature, pulse, and whatever else he could check with a give n warning to the graceful assassin, all while Lexaeus watching this….which made Marluxia feel a tad uncomfortable.

Vexen grabbing him once again and squeezing him in a death grip. Marluxia would have said something if it were not for the fact that he lacked the air and lung capacity to say anything.

And finally, Vexen leaving Marluxia to go over to the bed that was covered so mysteriously. Of course Marluxia wasn't given a chance to see who was in there, but after seeing Vexen return with a rather disappointed face, he could only assume it wasn't all too good.

But it was right here that Marluxia couldn't help but want to ask what was going on. Because it was right now did he remember the events that had happened last time he was awake. He could barely recall some of it as his mind was still tired, but he remembered the main parts. He was trapped, Luxord used a spell, and he fell asleep soon after this. It didn't seem like much at first, but after everything he had just seen…

"Vexen," Marluxia asked.

Vexen and Lexaeus turned to Marluxia.

Marluxia looked around the room once more before taking a breath. He was in the infirmary for a reason. His arms and legs lacked any scratches ion him, and he didn't seem to be ill or anything. Yet he was here. And his body….last he checked he was only three and a half months pregnant, but after what he had just seen…

"Yes," Vexen asked in an almost regrettable voice.

"How long have I been asleep," Marluxia asked.

Both nobodies looked to each other with rather upsetting faces. Vexen almost looked away from Marluxia completely. It was Lexaeus who seemed to have the courage to go to Marluxia.

"Marluxia," Lexaeus said, "you should know that it has been a month since the last time you were awake." He said it in a rather straightforward tone, as if it were nothing more than a simple statement. "In the time that you've been asleep, we've tried to reawake you or at least reinstate your body to react to time…"

Marluxia couldn't believe it.

"I was in a coma for a month," he asked. He felt a wave of depression hit him as he tried to figure all of the things he had missed since passing out.

"No," Vexen said. "Not a coma; your body was frozen."

Marluxia stared at Vexen with a strange face.

"Luxord used a spell to halt time on both him and you," Vexen said, "thus making the attacks on you from the Heartless null and void." He looked over to the bed that was covered up with the curtain and sighed. "It was a great way to ensure your safety…however, it left him unable to break the spell since it put him to sleep as well."

"We had no idea when or if you two would ever wake up," Lexaeus said.

Vexen looked down and glanced over to Marluxia's stomach, "we managed to get Xigbar to break a piece of the spell so that the fetuses could develop, but he could manage a small part at a time so we had to leave you and Luxord alone for the most part."

Lexaeus sighed. "It's been a rather difficult month."

Marluxia remained silent throughout this. He couldn't believe it; he had been out for a whole month? He glanced over to the bed where Luxord supposedly was and felt a stinging in his chest. Luxord was still asleep. So…only he was awake for the most part.

He looked to Lexaeus.

"What about Roxas," he asked. "Is he ok?"

Lexaeus frowned. "We've yet to locate him."

"What?"

"We couldn't find him," Vexen said. "A group was sent to search the whole world, but as of yet he's still missing."

"We know he is still alive since his tombstone has yet to turn red," Lexaeus said. "But it could change at any moment, so I wouldn't keep your hopes too high."

Marluxia frowned and nodded his head. So Roxas never made it back.

"Now that I think about it," Vexen said, "I guess you're probably wondering how you made it back home."

Marluxia looked to Vexen and nodded his head, a part of him glad to know that he had Vexen to rely on. Although the older blonde didn't' show it, he was pretty sure Vexen had been worried all this time. That death hug of his was proof that he had so during all this time.

"That would be nice," Marluxia said. "As well as trying to figure out what happened while I was asleep would be nice to."

Both Vexen and Lexaeus made a face to that.

"What's that supposed to mean," Marluxia questioned.

"It really has been quite an…interesting month," Vexen said. He gave a long sigh and Marluxia could then see a huge amount of exhaustion come from the older blonde.

"…"

"Well, I guess for starters would be Axel and Xigbar informing me of your current situation," Vexen said. "I guess Saix told them a bit more than what was needed, and I was quickly informed that you may be in danger."

Marluxia nodded his head.

"From there it was decided that vexen, Axel, Xigbar, and I go out to scout the world to see if there was such a thing going on," Lexaeus said. "As you can guess, Xemnas wasn't' all too happy about this choice of yours, but we went off anyways."

"And we found Heartless," Vexen said.

"You and Luxord were amongst them and without a scratch on your bodies," Lexaeus said. "It didn't take long for us to figure Luxord had something to do with it."

"Xigbar and Axel stayed behind to look for Roxas," Vexen said, "but they came back empty-handed."

"And I've been asleep for the past month," Marluxia said.

"Yes," Vexen said. "And now you're awake…which means hopefully Luxord will wake up and hopefully take responsibility."

"Responsibility," Marluxia asked. "I know what he did wasn't the best of his ideas…but without him I would be-"

"No, no," Vexen said, "I don't mean that….I mean…"

Vexen glanced over to the door and sighed.

"A lot has happened since you passed out," Lexaeus said. "A lot."

Marluxia frowned and tried to think of what that could possibly mean. What could have happened in a month that could affect Luxord in some sort of way?

His eyes widened.

"You don't mean?"

"Zexion refuses to even acknowledge the child," Lexaeus said with a frown. "He just lies there and ignores him…it's a tad problematic."

"And now Xemnas is trying to have the child removed from the world," Vexen said with a shrug. "He says there is not point in keeping him if nobody wants him." Vexen glanced over to Luxord's bed and shook his head. "I've tried to care for him myself…but it's a rather difficult thing to do considering his situation."

"Zexion had the baby," Marluxia said in surprise. Of course it would happen sooner or later….but it just seemed to shocking in the end. Marluxia was also hoping to be there to see how it would work out too, but unfortunately he was out.

Still…there was a baby in the castle.

"What's he look like," Marluxia asked.

"Luxord," Vexen said, "didn't take long for everyone to figure out who fathered him."

"He's got Zexion eyes though," Lexaeus pointed out.

"And attitude," Vexen said with a smirk.

Marluxia almost saw the funny in the joke, but then remembered what Vexen had said not too long ago with the child.

"What about his situation," Marluxia asked.

Vexen's smile ceased.

"Marluxia…."

* * *

God damn do I love cliffhangers. But on a much more serious note; no there isn't anything really messed up with the baby. I wouldn't even consider this a handicap, it's actually something really small. Aside from this, I hope you look forward to the huge flashback that will be up in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and Marluxia is about five months now...in case you guys were wondering. And don't worry; his kids are fine...for now...


	9. Time Baby

AN- Total brain fart here. I said Marluxia was about five and a half months pregnant in the very end of my author note in the last chapter, but that was a screw up on my behalf. He would only be about five…I'm an idiot. So for those of you who are expecting a baby within the next few chapters; don't. It's gonna be a while. I fixed the chapter up though, so everything is all fine and dandy.

So now it's flashback time.

I was trying to put in the birth scene for this chapter in the story, but in the end, I just couldn't. It literally did not feel right to have it in this story. I'm serious; it had to be cut out, it just wasn't right of me to have that in here. Now, in no way does this mean that Mar's scene will be cut out, or edited, since the content is acceptable, but I had to cut this one out. Sorry, but some things are just better left unsaid…

I mean…you'll understand, once you read Zexion's dialogue.

* * *

Chapter 9

Time Baby

-Two weeks ago-

"It's been two weeks now," Xigbar said as Axel walked through the portal. The redhead tiredly looked to Xigbar and frowned. His green eyes darted and looked to Xaldin and Demyx, both of them with rather worried expressions. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Yes it has," Axel said. He raised and eyebrow at Xigbar as his fist tightened up. "And your point is?"

Xigbar sighed.

"Axel…"

"His tombstone isn't red," Axel said defensively before Xigbar could comment on what he was about to say. Axel shook his head and began to stomp off to his room, not letting Demyx, Xaldin, or Xigbar say a thing as he walked off.

Demyx looked to his superiors; unsure of whether he should go and help Axel or just sit and let Axel realize that, by now, the chances of Roxas being found was slim to none. There were hardly any missions being sent out, and with two other members left in a state where they couldn't fight; it just seemed pointless to even care anymore. The meeting a few days ago pretty much said it all; Xemnas had no plans for them to go out and fight heartless till the keyblade master was found, and until then, they would only continue to go to worlds for simple recon missions and heartless management. Collecting hearts and planning from Kingdom Hearts to be finished was no longer the main objective…and who knew when it would be again.

"Just let him be," Xaldin finally said after watching the redhead disappear. "He's doing more for the organization by not giving up hope that Xemnas is right now…it's better that he still go out, even if there is nothing for him to find."

"Waste of time of you ask me," Xigbar said as he leaned into the seat. "We're all wasting our time here…I'm wasting my freaking time here…."

Demyx frowned.

"Don't 'say that Xiggy," he said, looking upset at Xigbar. "Roxas' tombstone isn't red…"

"Yet," Xigbar said with a sigh. "And neither is Lux's or Marluxia's…but I doubt you can go and call them living now, can you?"

Demyx looked down.

"I see no reason for me to go on a try to keep his kids alive," he said, shaking his head as he did. "Not because I'm a bastard or anything, but because it wouldn't do Vexen much good to be a single parent…"

"That's a rather big presumption," Demyx said. "It's only been two weeks..."

"And Luxord still hasn't woken up," Xigbar said. "He's the one with the all the power, and until he wakes up Marluxia's out cold."

"When you put it that way," Xaldin muttered. "I suppose it would only be a matter of time before they do begin to break down…"

"Doesn't matter if I keep using my powers on Marluxia or not," Xigbar said, "sooner of later they'll both fade…and I doubt it'll be after the kids are born."

Demyx frowned when he heard this, not wanting to believe that such a thing could happen. It really did worry him. With Roxas gone, the chanced of him ever gaining his heart was gray and faded, but the thought of losing his friends seemed even worse. What were they all to do once they lost three members…?

Demyx sighed and sank into his seat, his mind far off from where it began.

To sum up the past two weeks in a single sentence; it had pretty much gone downhill.

No keyblade master.

Two members in a storage sleep.

Hardly any missions or meetings.

It was like everything had simply come to a halt, like Luxord's spell had taken affect on the very castle itself. Nobody had a clue as to what to do to wake him or Marluxia up, trying everything that they could, but eventually gave up and hoped that Luxord would simply come to. And as for Roxas, aside for the few missions given out to search for him, many believed that he was simply gone from the organization. His tombstone may say otherwise, but the idea of him surviving such a battle was slim to none.

"I hope he wakes up soon," Demyx said quietly, thinking about the dire situation.

Xigbar looked to Demyx and frowned.

Things really didn't look to good.

* * *

-Eleven days ago-

"We ought to search other worlds," Vexen said to Xemnas, his eyes looking down to the circular floor as he continued to tell his idea to his Superior. "Perhaps Roxas may have ended up in some different world…how, I cannot fully explain, but I think if we search other words, we may find clues behind his whereabouts."

"And why would you think he would have ended up in a different world," Xemnas asked curiously. He looked down to Number IV and shook his head. "It would have been impossible for him to pull of such a stunt without opening himself to more attacks…"

Vexen groaned in his seat, not liking his chances. He had tried everything that past two weeks to get Marluxia and Luxord awake from their timeless state, doing whatever he could without harming them. In the end it seemed like they would remain in the state forever, something that did not bode too well with him. He soon figured that perhaps Roxas may hold a key to reawakening them, after all the keyblade could unlock hearts. Although they were only nobodies, perhaps there was a way for him to reawaken the two using his unique weapon. It seemed like quite a long shot, but it was worth a try. Vexen disliked leaving the two alone in a frozen state, especially Marluxia with the unborn children, and would be willing to risk it out.

"He is different from us," Lexaeus said calmly. "Perhaps he managed to find a way of escape. After all, his tombstone has yet to turn red, signifying that he still exists."

"Or there could be more to it…," Zexion said, pondering over the thought. "Remember; his other still walks about…"

"Yes…," Xaldin said, "he could have returned back to place of origin for all we know." The dreadlocked nobody turned to Lexaeus and frowned. "I doubt the tombstone would turn red over something like that."

Lexaeus shook his head and looked to Vexen. He could see the blonde was still determined to get a search party sent up for Roxas. He had done everything he could and it wasn't enough to wake Luxord or Marluxia. He knew there was no other way around it….

"You think the kid just ran off," Xigbar questioned.

Everyone turned their attention to the sharpshooter, shocked at his very allegation. The idea that he would come up with such a thing was not very pleasing to them, and the thought almost worried everyone in the room.

"It's possible," Xigbar said. "He could have realized it was his one and only chance…"

"But you're suggesting that he would leave his comrades to perish," Xemnas said, "and I doubt he would do such a thing, it is not in his nature…"

"who knows what goes on in the mind of one who cannot feel regret," Zexion commented quickly as Xemnas tried to make his point," he could have…and he would have if given opportunity…and he wouldn't feel a thing about it."

Xemnas looked to Zexion and frowned.

"I know our Keyblade wielder well enough to know that he would never do such a thing," Xemnas said. "He was there still the final moment…trying to aid the others…"

Xemnas glanced down, his eyes locking down with green ones. He could very well tell that Vexen was not pleased with the matter, but it really meant little to him.

He was, if he could feel, upset over this matter though. He was not planning on losing three of his members…he figured one at the most, but not three. Worst of all was him losing the keyblade; his most prized weapon…and to what exactly?

He could replace Luxord and Marluxia…but Roxas was something that came once in a lifetime…

Now what would he do?

"I'd like to think," Xemnas said," that a lesson could be learned from this."

The five other members looked to their superiors, waiting to hear what sort of news was to be brought up.

"The reason behind their failure was brought up because one of the members was handicapped," Xemnas said, his voice full of nothingness as he continued on, "and a handicap that could have been prevented."

"Xemnas," Lexaeus said," surely you cannot put the full blame on Marluxia-"

"-if he was not in the state he was in," Xemnas said, "then would the others have suffered this fate?"

Lexaeus frowned, sinking into his seat a little.

"I think we can all agree that if he had not engaged in such behavior then things would have turned out much more differently," Xemnas said, his eyes now glaring at the others that were below him. "And I'd like to personally think that there will be no mistakes later on, less our organization fall prey…"

Vexen scoffed.

"You have something to say Number IV," Xemnas asked.

"You act like Marluxia's done some sort of heinous act," Vexen said, looking the younger nobody right in the eye. "All he's done-"

"-was disobeying orders…"

"There was no rule about reproduction," Vexen said.

"Catfight," Xigbar said with a smirk.

"I'm serious," Vexen said," you never once said that there was a rule against such behavior," Vexen said.

"I opted against it," Xemnas said.

"Yes, yes you did, but you never set a rule stating that it was forbidden," Vexen said.

"True," Xaldin said. "If there was no rule then it can only be looked down upon." He looked to Vexen and frowned. "Though…I suppose in this case a rule wouldn't need to be made since one would figure this world terrible for child raising…"

"But unless there is a rule stating otherwise, and then you're free to do as you please," Vexen said to the Dragoon, "am I not correct?"

"I suppose," Xaldin said.

"But there would be limits," Zexion said. "Even without a rule, surely there would be limits to what one could do…"

"Like a two child per couple," Xigbar asked.

"No," Zexion said, "more like enforcement of protection and optional choices other than parenthood."

"Enough," Xemnas said, causing the others to quiet down and look to him in an almost look of fright.

Vexen felt a sinking sensation as Xemnas took a breath, trying to calm himself down as the meeting continued on once more, this time interrupted.

"I've already said that there was no need for this sort of behavior, not in this world…," he said," and I've mentioned and enforced the use of protection to make sure such a thing would not occur again…" His amber eyes darted over to Vexen for a brief second before going beck up," but since this has happened, one can only hope that we will learn from mistakes…"

"Kind of hard to call it a mistake when you knew he was at Wonderland," Xigbar commented.

Xemnas ignored it.

"I think it's agreeable that a rule should be made, the sooner the netter, to prohibit this kind of activity…"

Vexen sunk a little from his seat. His point had not been proven, even worse; everything he said had meant little or nothing at all…Xemnas would make sure of it too.

"Number IV," Xemnas said.

Vexen blinked, not having paid much attention and looked up to Xemnas with a worried look.

"If they do not wake up in three months time then they will be removed," Xemnas said, looking straight at the academic with his cold amber eyes. "No other options remain; they are useless the way they are now…"

Vexen's jaw dropped a little.

"Do you understand?"

Vexen looked to Lexaeus, hoping he could say something to help him. The silent hero merely sat there, looking quite solemn about the matter. He didn't seem capable of coming up with anything. He then glanced over to Zexion, hoping to get something out of him. Anything.

The schemer sat quietly, looking back at vexen with a rather bored expression on his face. Vexen waited for a few seconds, taking note on the changing expression.

He was upset.

…

…

…

But he said nothing.

"Number IV?"

Vexen frowned.

"I understand…"

* * *

Nine days ago…

"Surely there has to be a way to wake them up," Vexen said in a frustrated tone as he paced around the room. He darted over to Lexaeus, who was reading, and groaned miserably. "How can you be reading at a time like this?"

Lexaeus removed the book from his face and sighed. "You mustn't worry over this…"

Vexen scowled.

"Explain to me," he asked in a snide tone, why I should relax?"

Lexaeus then pointed to the cover of the book. Vexen stared at the cover and noticed the book was about pediatric examinations and such. He shook his head in confusion, not completely understanding.

"Patience," he said. "You just need to be patient. They'll wake up sooner or later…and the children will be fine…now, let me continue my read so that I can be ready for such an occasion…"

Vexen frowned as Lexaeus continued to read his book, pushing the problem away as if it were nothing.

"How can you just read," he asked,"…aren't you worried about Marluxia?"

Lexaeus sighed.

"Of course I'm worried…but yelling at the top of me lungs won't change a thing about it…Xemnas has already made the decision, all we can do know is wait…"

Vexen groaned.

"But what if they don't wake up before the three month period," Vexen asked, his voice shaking just a bit.

Lexaeus closed his eyes.

"We'll worry about that when we get there…"

"I don't want to have to…"

"Well, it doesn't look like we have much of an option now, do we," Lexaeus said. "He closed the book and put it on the table. He stood up and walked over to the computer on the table opposite to where the two stood and examined it. "Unless you want to try electrotherapy, then you simply have to wait Vexen." He clicked on the keyboard and sighed. "There's no improvement…so unless you want to try something a bit more-"

"No…," Vexen said, looking down as he did. "There would be no point to it…"

"Exactly," Lexaeus said.

Vexen sighed, sitting down on a chair that was nearby. He glanced over to the room where the two nobodies were, frozen in time without need for anything. No food, no water…nothing. Everything was just…stuck…frozen in place.

Xigbar had managed to break through one small area, on Marluxia of course, to keep the babies alive and well, and with the aid of modern medication, the two fetuses were receiving much needed nutrients and such so that they could remain safe and sound from the dangers of Luxord's spell.

But not even Vexen knew if they would remain safe and sound for long. Marluxia was, after all, frozen in time. His body was not changing by the slightest…he had no clue how it would affect him later on, especially with _growing_ babies.

It was very unnerving.

"You're awfully quiet," a voice muttered.

Vexen looked up and stared at Zexion. The young nobody yawned a bit and looked down at Vexen, staring at him curiously before looking around.

"What happened here," he asked in distaste, looking at the messy lab room.

"Vexen was upset," Lexaeus muttered while going through his book.

"What a mess…"

"He's alright," Lexaeus said sarcastically, "thanks for your concern…"

Zexion sighed. He looked to Lexaeus, giving him a half-assed angered look before turning his attention back to Vexen. "Well then, Vexen, how are you feeling at the moment?"

"I'll clean the lab later," Vexen said tiredly. "It's not like I'll find anything of use to help me out anyways…"

Zexion groaned.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this," he said in a whiney sort of tone. "You ought to calm down and not focus on what he said…"

Vexen would have thought what Zexion had said to be helpful, were it not for the fact that he was sure there was more to it than what was implied. He was sure Zexion could care less right now, not because he was like Lexaeus and a positive thinker, but because he really had better things to do than to worry about Marluxia and Luxord.

"Zexion?"

The blue haired nobody looked to Vexen, waiting patiently.

"What is it?"

"Do you really hate _him_ that much?"

Zexion's eyes widened for a moment, but quickly went back to their original form. Lexaeus couldn't help but look and see what was going on.

"What's that supposed to mean," Zexion asked reluctantly.

"Exactly how it sounds," Vexen said. "you spout your nonsense throughout the past several months about love and nonsense and how you don't you don't want the child or how the child's going to die…and yet you keep the child?" vexen glared at the younger nobody, his face distorting to a huge frown, "and then you have to audacity to turn him down every time he came to you, and why? Because you're just that damn vain…and then you go on with your poor me attitude," Vexen yelled, causing the schemer to back away a bit. "Just what were you trying to prove to him?!"

Zexion looked down and walked off, not giving another word. Vexen rolled his eyes and grabbed on to Zexion's shoulder, pulling him back to him. Lexaeus got up and walked over, but kept his distance just in case. He would not interfere, not yet but if Vexen got too rowdy he would make sure to deal with the problem. Zexion was way to close to giving birth as it was, and the last thing he wanted-

"And now he's stuck in time, which means once you do have the child you'll have nobody to help you," Vexen said, "of course, the rate you were going I doubt he would have wanted to help you out anyways…"

Zexion scowled.

Lexaeus made a face, slowly realizing who had helped father the child.

"You have no right to say that," Zexion said in anger. "I wasn't the one who left! He was-it's all his fault!"

"He came back."

"Only because he found out he screwed up and got me pregnant," Zexion said with a frown," otherwise he would have went on with his life, not giving a damn about anything…"

"He cared enough to help you," Vexen.

"I don't want his help," Zexion hissed. "I don't want any of it! I don't want him, this stupid rule; I don't even want the damn child!"

Lexaeus was taken aback. Vexen just remained silent, his facial expression not faltering by the slightest….

"I don't want any of it…not anymore….," Zexion said, shaking his head tiredly.

"…"

"I just….want it to end…," Zexion said with a weak sigh. "That's all...for it to end…"

The blue haired nobody gave a longer sigh, his face covered by hair and his gloved hand as he pulled away form Vexen. The older blonde let him go, not giving any sort of struggle. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to feel at the moment. He was, by all means, hopping for things to have turned out differently. Zexion didn't want the child…well then, what would happen now?

He looked over to the other room and sighed.

"Zexion," Lexaeus said, walking over to the younger nobody. "What will you do once it ends?"

"…"

"The child will leave sooner or later," Lexaeus said, "surely you have something planned out for it?" He looked to Vexen. "Even leaving the child in an inhabited world would work out better for it than just keeping it for the sake of keeping it…"

"Lexaeus," Vexen said, "we can't do that…we don't have consent from Luxord…"

"And what do we do with an infant," Lexaeus said. "If Zexion doesn't plan on taking care of it…then what? We can't leave it alone for a minute…"

Vexen frowned.

What would become of the child? It didn't seem fair to Luxord to not have a say of what would become of his child. Zexion had just relinquished ownership of it though….but he still had a say while it was inside of him.

Still…

"I'm not keeping it," Zexion finally said. "Simple as that." he looked up to Vexen and kept a straight face. "You can say whatever you want, but I give up. I tried holding it with the belief that it would either die like the other…I never figured it would be strong enough to live on its own."

Vexen nodded his head.

"I never planned on raising it…I never figured I would have to," he said.

"…"

"….does that make me a terrible parent," Zexion asked finally.

"Nobody ever said fatherhood would be easy," Lexaeus said, "and you still have to option as to whether you will raise it or give it up…"

"He still needs Luxord's consent," Vexen added.

"Luxord can't give consent," Lexaeus said, "he needs to be awake in order to do such, and he isn't."

"Well, it doesn't seem fair considering that Zexion obviously has no plans to be a part of its life," Vexen said, "he pretty much confessed that he has no plans for it, let alone plans to care about it."

Zexion frowned.

"You make me sound like a monster," he said. "Not everyone is happy to find out that their lives are forever ruined by some unexpected life."

"Not everyone takes it like their lives are ruined," Vexen said. "God Zexion, you make it sound like the child's doomed you."

"I've been ridiculed since I've told," Zexion said, "if that isn't enough…"

"I'm just saying if he wants to raise it alone then let him."

Zexion shook his head.

"Why not?"

Zexion wouldn't answer. He looked away from the two.

"Zexion," Lexaeus questioned.

"I don't…."

"You don't?"

Zexion shook his head again, looking down as he did. The two nobodies got closer to Zexion, trying to figure out what was wrong.

I don't want to give him that happiness…," Zexion muttered.

"…"

"He doesn't deserve it," Zexion said. "He doesn't deserve to be loved by anything, not after what he did to me…" The schemer turned around and glared at Vexen. "If Marluxia ever left you…left you with an empty feeling, you would have thought the same!" He looked down once more, wiping away the tears that were running down his face. "I-I know I told myself I wouldn't fall in love…but I did! And he knew it too…he knew!"

"…Zexion," Lexaeus said, trying to calm the younger down. "You need to relax…all this stress isn't good for you…"

"He didn't come back because he loved me," Zexion said angrily, "he came back because he felt he had too, that's why. H-he didn't care…he didn't care about anything…only trying to do the right thing…he never loved me!"

"Zexion," Vexen said in a warning tone, "you can't…you have to be careful…"

"Why….why couldn't it have happened to him," Zexion questioned. "He should have been the one…not me! He should have been the one to carry the burden…not me…not me…"

Zexion's face was now covered with his two gloved hands, trying desperately to hide his reddened tear stained face. He breathed hard into his gloves, trying to calm himself down, though it was a hard task to do considering how upset he was. Vexen and Lexaeus could think of a thing to do. Vexen wanted nothing more that to console his friend, but found it hard to do after hearing everything he had just heard. He felt very conflicted and wasn't sure whether he should feel sorry for Zexion or angry at him. Lexaeus just seemed upset at the whole situation in total, not liking one bit of it.

And for felt like an eternity, the two watched their friend stand alone in agony, crying away his misery that he had been holding in the past few months. It as quite shocking for both of them, which was saying a lot since Zexion's whole pregnancy had been nothing less of a roller coaster ride.

And it was about to end now.

Zexion covered his stomach in a quick act as he felt a stinging jolt hit him. He winced as he felt it travel down his spine and down to his lower region, the pain not lessening one bit as it did. His wet eyes widened in absolute horror as he realized that his very tantrum had done him in in the worst form possible, he was, after all, well into his eight month.

He had induced labor.

He didn't have to say a thing to his companions either, as the two hurried over to help his already weak-legged body was about to give in. The two spent no time rushing him over to a chair as they began questioning as to what to do…

Zexion sat alone.

…

…

…

…

He didn't want this.

He shook his head, feeling his nonexistent heart race as his body began to shiver and shake in anticipation. The effects of labor were slowly kicking in as well; his body now catching up to what was forced on to him.

"No…"

He felt a small stinging sensation run down him once more.

"I don't want this…"

…

…

…

…

"I don't want you…."

* * *

Seven days ago…

Xemnas glared down at the four nobodies that sat below him, each one looking quite displeased at the moment. Vexen and Lexaeus seemed to be the worse though, it was quite obvious by the looks on their faces that they had been through quite a bit.

"So," Xemnas said, his voice holding a cruel tone to it, "It's..."

"A boy," Vexen said. He may have been exhausted beyond belief, but he wasn't going to give Xemnas that kind of pleasure, not matter how little it may be.

Ah yes, Zexion had given birth. The two had tried as best they could to reverse the effect, but it only proved futile. The baby was coming, a few weeks early, but it was coming, and nothing was going to stop it.

It had been…hectic, to say the least. Even with everyone down and ready to help things out, it was obvious that this was going to be difficult, especially with Zexion being the one to have to go through the birth. It was long, and possibly the most dreadful thing Vexen would ever have to remember.

No wonder one became a drunk.

Vexen shook his head as he found himself trying to repress the occasion, though the memories were still very fresh as the birth had only happened two days ago.

"Right," Xemnas said, not really caring much to begin with. "He….you've run the tests on the child, correct?"

Vexen looked to Xaldin, who was slowly nodding his head.

Xemnas turned his attention to Xaldin. "Number II, would you be willing to give us the results?"

Xaldin nodded his head once more, "the child is, by all means, healthy."

Tests had to be preformed. Shortly after birth, it was apparent there was something wrong. Everybody there could see there was something off with the tiny little baby that had just been born, something that set him apart from everyone around him. At first it was figured he may have been a still born, being as silent as he was, but movement proved otherwise, and it became apparent to everyone in the room what was wrong with the child.

He made no sound.

"Healthy," Xemnas asked. "And by which, you mean?"

"there are no mental deformities," Xaldin said, "his reflexes are fast and working, he reacts quickly to changes that occur around him, and he seems very aware of what's going on around him…"

Xemnas didn't seem pleased by this.

"He's just…mute," Xaldin said finally. "Nothing else…just mute…."

Xemnas closed his eyes for a moment, thinking up what, Vexen had no idea. He could only assume it would be something that would only make matters worse though.

"The kids alright," Xigbar said, upset over the fact that the meeting had to be held in the first place. "Look, can we just get this over with? I have things to do…"

"Could the child's vocal deformity have anything to do to Zexion being around in a lab," Xemnas asked, ignoring the sharpshooter.

"If you're trying to suggest that our lifestyle may have been the cause," Xaldin said, catching on to Xemnas rather quickly, than I am unfortunate to say that the data is inconclusive."

Xemnas frowned.

"Things like this happen," Xaldin said, "for many reasons…we cannot simply point a finger at how it could have happened."

"But could have been a reason," Xemnas asked.

"I suppose," Xaldin said," though it would be better to blame it on poor development or a flawed gene."

"But it could be a reason…"

"Dude, stop betting a dead horse," Xigbar said. "We get; you don't want us to have kids. Don't have to tell me twice, I get the damn message…"

"I'm merely trying to prove a point," Xemnas said, "nothing more."

Vexen rolled his eyes, and he wasn't the only one either.

"Now," Xemnas said," as for Zexion; how is his physical status so far?" He looked to Vexen, waiting for his subordinate's current status after the resting he had gotten so far. He knew it would be a while before Zexion could work again, but in all honesty, chances were he simply wanted to hear whether Zexion was in bad or terrible condition, as it would only add to his list of reasons why children shouldn't exist amongst their kind.

"He's resting," Vexen said. "As for his healing, I wouldn't be able to answer."

"Why not," Xemnas asked.

"…he won't let anyone near him," Vexen said. "I believe he's quite depressed."

"Post partum depression," Lexaeus said.

"Yes…and is that a danger to his health," Xemnas asked curiously.

Vexen sighed, "It could be."

"Hmm…"

"Could," Xaldin said, "but not necessarily. It matters how he perceives it and goes over it."

Xemnas nodded his head and then looked down to Lexaeus.

"And the child?"

"The child is fine," Lexaeus said. "He's resting and can be quite active."

"Yes…," Xemnas said, "and what do you plan to do with the child? Since, from what I've heard, Zexion does not want to partake in raising it…and since Number X is inactive…"

"...Vexen and I are currently watching over the child," Lexaeus said.

"And when do you plan on sending it off," Xemnas asked.

"What," Vexen asked.

"Since the parents are incapable of caring for it, and because you have work to do, I doubt it would be wise for you two to spend time caring for it," Xemnas said. "You understand right…"

"You can't do that," Vexen said, "you have no ides what Number X's opinion on the matter is."

"I can only guess, since he has never mentioned the fact that he fathered the child, that he wants little or nothing to do with the child," Xemnas said, "otherwise he would have said something from the beginning."

Vexen wanted to say something more, but he knew saying so would only get him into trouble. As far as Xemnas knew, it was a secret, and nobody in the castle knew about it. But if he blabbed about knowing all this time who the father was…no, he wouldn't do it…

Damn…

"You can't get rid of him," Lexaeus said suddenly.

Vexen turned in surprise, shocked at Lexaeus' sudden outburst.

"And why can't I," Xemnas asked.

Lexaeus paused.

"Because he…because he is wanted," Lexaeus said. "And if he is valued, then surely there is meaning to his existence, no?"

Xemnas frowned.

"I don't see how," Xemnas said.

"We want," Lexaeus said, "to have to want mean that we're using a part of ourselves that isn't there. You've said it yourself that we need to look into and use what memories we have to our best ability…what if the child evokes such? Then wouldn't the child be useful?"

Xemnas went silent.

"Although he may not be wanted by Zexion, that isn't to say that he isn't wanted from another," Lexaeus said.

"And who, may I ask, is he wanted by," Xemnas asked.

Before Lexaeus could come up with an excuse, Vexen made the biggest mistake he could have pulled off. It was, perhaps, a parental reflex of some sort, but he did it nonetheless.

"I'll take him," Vexen said.

Everybody turned and stared at Vexen.

What had he just said?

"I…I mean," Vexen said, "What I mean is…I care about the child, and am willing to care for him…."

Xemnas smirked.

"Really then…"

Vexen nodded his head.

"…and do you have a name for this child," Xemnas asked, "the child that you supposedly care for?"

Vexen's eyes slowly widened.

"Well?"

A name…he needed a name…

"Number IV," Xemnas bellowed.

"Right!" Vexen declared. "His name….his name is…"

* * *

"Zilx," Marluxia asked in a somewhat disgusted tone. "You named the baby Zilx?!"

"It was all I could come up with," Vexen said in an upset tone. "Honestly, I thought it was unique enough…."

"What does that even mean," Marluxia asked. "Is that even a word?" He looked to Lexaeus, who was about to fall to the floor, barely able to hold in the laughter, "and you let him name the boy this?!"

"I was in so much shock at how terrible it sounded that I couldn't say a thing," Lexaeus said, sinking away as he did."

"Thanks Lexaeus," Vexen said sarcastically. He turned back to Marluxia. "But if you must know; "L" for Luxord, "Z" for Zexion," and "X" for the organization."

"And the "I" is for…?"

"Needed a vowel," Vexen said.

Marluxia shook his head, obviously disappointed in Vexen's' naming talent. He had to make sure he would be the one to name the children…not the landed.

"A names a name," Lexaeus said, "and it bought us some time…however, Xemnas is still planning to rid of the child…"

Marluxia frowned.

"So…that's what you meant by "a lot"," Marluxia said.

"A child is hard enough to look after," Vexen said, "imagine caring for one that cannot warn you of anything…."

Marluxia smiled, "but you're trying…and that's nice."

I suppose," Vexen said, "though…I can only hope it won't be too damaging once Luxord does waken, the last thing I want is for the child to get used to my face and not his…"

"Hopefully it'll be ok," Marluxia said. There was a brief pause before he continued. "So…where is he?"

"Hopefully asleep," Lexaeus said.

"Can I see him," Marluxia asked, smiling curiously as he did. The first baby born to a nobody, it was an exciting thing to see. A tiny little adorable child…he had never seen one since he was another, so he couldn't help but be angsty over the idea of seeing one.

"Once he's awake," Vexen said. "Just be gentle with him, he's only about a week old."

"I know…," Marluxia said. He frowned soon after though, a sudden thought then appearing. "Uhm…Vexen?"

"Yes?"

"…does this mean…."

"Yes," Vexen said with a sigh, "he's technically adopted…but only till I find a way to wake up Luxord." He groaned, "if only I knew…"

"It'll be ok," Marluxia said, "I mean…I can help you take care of him…little Zilx."

"Good," Lexaeus said, "Because he's hard as hell to watch over…"

"Still," Vexen said, "how was it that you woke up before Luxord?" He looked over to the bed that the blonde rested in and shook his head in disbelief, "it just doesn't make any sense…"

"Don't worry," Marluxia said, "I woke up…so it'll only be a matter of time before he does too."

"Still…why was it that you woke up earlier," Vexen asked. "It just bothers me…"

Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," he said.

Lexaeus sighed. "Perhaps there was more to it…"

"Perhaps," Vexen said, "though, I doubt I'll ever figure it out myself."

…

…

…

* * *

Earlier today…

"No…," Vexen said in a warning tone, gently swatting a tiny hand away from his locks, "we do not grab…"

Tiny hazel eyes looked up to him curiously, not really paying much attention to what was being said as, once again, the free hand went up to grab as Vexen long hair.

"No…," Vexen said again, trying to move the infant a bit in his arm as he tried desperately to type on the computer, finding it difficult to do with the baby going for his hair.

Then it happened. Zilx succeeded.

Vexen felt the weak tug as the child wrapped his hand around the strand, happy that he had achieved his goal.

The older blonde just sighed and went on typing, doing his best to ignore the waving hand that was tugging his hair, and head, a bit to the side.

Still…at least he was happy.

He looked down to the child below him, watching as the child smiled happily. Sure, he couldn't hear it, but if he could, he was sure the child would be giggling, possibly laughing at this game.

And he couldn't help but smile back.

Would he be doing this with his own children soon enough? Fighting to get his work done while they grabbed at him? Vexen couldn't help but imagine such a sight, feeling a strange mixture of embarrassment and excitement. It was…such an odd thing to feel.

Vexen frowned.

He found himself walking through a small hall soon afterward, the child in his arms as he thought of nothing more than seeing Marluxia now. It had been a whole month since he had been found, stuck in time. A whole month since he had walked or talked or done anything of the sorts, and the every thought of it bothered Vexen so much.

He walked onto the room, passing by the rows of beds till he got to the one that was occupied by Marluxia.

He smiled.

He walked over and leaned down a bit, his other arm now securing the baby as he gave a kiss on the forehead to Marluxia. He felt a wave of worry hit him, just as before and the time before that, the thoughts of him never waking up.

It almost scared him.

He leaned back and looked to the sleeping form, still startled by the never changing appearance of it.

Would he be like this forever?

Vexen would have worried about this for who knows how long, were it not for the squirming sensation in his arms. He looked down and stared at the tiny little baby trying to reach out and grab at Marluxia, curios by the strange color or new face. Who knew?

Vexen sighed.

"Well…it's no like it'll hurt him or anything," he muttered as he leaned over a bit, Letting the child get a feel of the pink hair. He figured, being very young and new to the world, that little Zilx was just curios and had no idea what pink was, simple as that.

He watched the tiny had hit the soft hair, grabbing it for a brief second before letting go.

Would he be doing this with his own children…?

He watched the tiny hand touch his face and stop, the hand not moving from its place. Vexen stared as Zilx closed his eyes, his hand still not moving from its place.

"Are you tired," he asked, not expecting an answer.

His eyes remained closed, so he figured Zilx needed more rest.

He pulled the child away, and as soon as he did, his hazel eyes reopened, startled by Vexen's action as if he had done wrong. He felt the body squirm once more, but figured the boy was just being stubborn or finicky, nothing more.

And so he left.

And a few minutes later, Marluxia woke up…

* * *

So it's not a super awesome chapter, but by god it doesn't end in a cliffhanger, so at least it has that going for it. Next chapter will be better, trust me. We'll have everyone doing what they do best-bitch and complain. Hopefully more drama will come up too, god knows there is a lot of holes that need a filling now. Plus we need to go over Roxas and Zexion...

Anywho, thanks and please leave a review.


	10. Lost and Found

Edited-11/13/10

* * *

-Chapter 10-

Lost and found, or perhaps finding?

"_That was a rather bastardized thing for you to do," Luxord hissed angrily. "To announce something so important to the whole organization, yet keep it from me all this time?"_

_Zexion chuckled. He turned and faced the older nobody, his arms crossed and his fickle smile gleaming at Luxord. _

"_Zexion…"_

_The younger nobody shook his head, and looked away once more. _

"_And what would you knowing about it do," he questioned, continuing to walk and keep eye contact away from his subordinate. "I doubt you would have been able to do a thing about it."_

"_I mean to say that something like this should be discussed before let out,'" Luxord said. He frowned at Zexion. "I would have at least suggested a better means of dealing with the pregnancy."_

"_I bet you would," Zexion commented._

_He felt a hand grab on to his should and roughly pull him around. Zexion stared right into icy blue eyes, glaring furiously at him._

"_And what exactly do you mean by that," Luxord asked in a threatening tone._

_Zexion stared nervously for a few seconds before coming up with a rather confident smirk._

"_I'm not stupid," he said. _

_Luxord's grip remained firm as ever, his facial expression not changing the slightest. _

"_You left me months ago," Zexion said. "The only reason you're here right now is because of what's happened." He yanked himself away from the older nobody and took a step away from him. "You're here because you want to get rid of the problem, that's all."_

_Luxord's dark expression eased a bit. He smirked at Zexion, laughing just bit, _

"_Such a childish notion," he said. "To assume I want them removed simply because they may get in the way of my social life? Were you not the one who told everyone not to question who fathered the children?" He sighed. "Nobody knows they are mine, so, in all honesty, that would be the least of my worries."_

"_But you do not deny that ridding of them would be the better choice," Zexion stated._

"_You said it yourself," Luxord said. He approached the smaller nobody. "You don't believe they'll live much longer, so why prolong it? It would be easier for the both of us than to let them suffer any longer…"_

_Zexion frowned and looked away. _

"_You don't want to hear it, but it's true," Luxord said. "If they're truly are dying, as you said, then it would be better to rid of the problem now…."_

"…"

"_Zexion?"_

_Zexion shook his head. "Is that the only reason you approached me, to tell me this," he asked. He scowled. "You really could care less about me…"_

_Luxord crossed his arms. "Who was the one who said to me that this was never supposed to get serious?"_

_Zexion feigned a laugh, "is that what this is about?"_

"_I could care less about what the two of us did," Luxord said. "It's all behind me now…"_

"…_I see…"_

_Zexion began to walk off, doing whatever he could fasten his pace without causing too much attention. But he only made it so far before Luxord hurried and caught up with him. _

"_You said it yourself," Luxord said, "I was never meant to be anything important…you made the mistake of forgetting your own rule…"_

"…"

"_But I remembered," Luxord said. "And I did whatever I could to retain my dignity, so I left. It was your own fault that you decided to change your mind while I decided to leave this game of yours…"_

"_Game," Zexion questioned. _

"_Congratulations," Luxord said, "you win."_

_Zexion raised his hand up, almost deciding to hit the other across the face. But he stopped at the last minute, his better judgment getting a hold of him. He stared right into Luxord's surprised face, the blue eyes locked with the gloved hand that was almost at his face. Zexion removed his hand, lowering it before giving a small sigh. He turned around and walked off, his pace rather slow and dragged. _

_What was he supposed to say to Luxord? _

_It truly was his own fault. _

_And Luxord wanted them gone too, just like he did. And, for some unknown reason, it bothered him. He was truly hoping Luxord had returned to say that he was sorry, that he would be willing to raise the children with him. _

_But realistically, he chose the more reasonable choice. Rid of them. Not because he was a nobody and could not love them, but because it was easier for Zexion. It wasn't even out of love for him; Luxord was made the choice because it was simply practical…_

_That was all. _

_Luxord stood silently in the hallway, his eyes locked on to Zexion. He groaned miserably, shaking his head disapprovingly. Zexion didn't seem to want to listen to him. True, he figured as much, but he disliked that the younger nobody wasn't even willing to listen to practical matter. His head was far too deep within his own dreams. Zexion seemed to forget he was the one who had told Luxord not to ever fall in love with him, because such a thing was silly and impossible. Luxord had listened, why hadn't Zexion?_

_Well, it didn't seem to matter anymore. Luxord wanted nothing to do with the nobody, having grown tired of mind games and night where the two pretended they didn't have any feelings for each other, when it was so obvious that they did. _

_When did Luxord grow found of Zexion? He couldn't remember. But he did remember when that found feeling died, when patience disappeared and annoyance appeared. He had waited, figuring Zexion would return the feelings sooner or later. After all, he was more than willing to give Zexion actual time and effort to produce something close to love. Anything. But nothing happened. _

_And, of course, Zexion only showed feelings for Luxord after he tired of the nobody. _

_Irony._

_Luxord lifted his hand up, his eyes locked on to his target. It shouldn't be too hard to freeze a body, to stop it long enough for more then just time to cease in existence. _

_It was wrong…probably inhumane to kill something this way. But it would be easier in the long run, should their lives end now…when they couldn't feel and acknowledge what was going on around them. It would be better this way. _

_Luxord closed his eyes, focusing his powers and released the spell. _

_Stop._

_

* * *

_

"Hey Marluxia," Xigbar said with a chuckle. "You look lovely as ever…"

Marluxia rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore the other nobody. But it was true, he was pretty gosh darn exhausted. He gave a small yawn, trying his best to keep awake. The past month had been a tiring one, with him trying to catch up with his vitamin intake, all while taking care of a baby.

"Don't be a smartass, Number II," Xaldin said as he walked into the white kitchen. He passed by Marluxia and made a small glance to the smaller being in his arms before making his way to the fridge. "Your…friend seems to be doing well…"

Marluxia smiled.

"Thanks," he said, looking down at Zilx.

"Nice to see the two of you are getting along," Xaldin muttered as he closed the fridge door, a couple of eggs at hand. "Though, I can only assume the exhaustion must be rather…what would be the right word?"

"Exhausting," Marluxia asked.

"No, that would be repetitive," Xaldin said.

"A pain in the ass," Xigbar laughed. "Seriously, when the hell is Zexion gonna do his job and raise the brat?" He grabbed a couple bags of chips and created a portal for him to walk through. "Even I find this degrading to your personality…"

"He's not that bad," Marluxia said, looking down at the sleeping child. "I mean, Lexaeus and Vexen help out with raising him. And he's pretty mellow right now, only being a month old and all."

"There's nothing wrong admitting that raising a mute child is hard, Number XI," Xaldin said while pulling out a pan. "If the bags under your eyes don't say it…"

"I'm managing," Marluxia said. He lifted the child up a bit, making sure Zilx wouldn't slip, and walked over to the cabinet. "He's quiet, and it is pretty hard knowing whether he needs help or attention, but it's manageable for now." He frowned. "I can't wait for him to get older though; it'll be easier once he learns how to communicate his own way."

"If you like objects being thrown at you," Xigbar said before walking into the dark portal and disappearing from the other's sight.

Marluxia groaned. He looked over to Xaldin.

"A little help," he asked.

Xaldin nodded his head and walked over to Marluxia. He carefully scooped the child in his arms, letting Marluxia grab the necessaries that he needed to make the child his breakfast. Zilx was on a formula diet, being too young to eat any solids, and had to be fed often too. And it was hard figuring out when exactly he was hungry, being that he never made a sound. Marluxia found himself frustrated over highly common situations where the little infant became finicky because he wasn't hungry, or found the child silently crying because he was hungry and had yet to be fed.

"Thanks," Marluxia muttered. He grabbed the formula and grabbed the on of the small bottles that had been placed on top of the counter.

Xaldin looked down at the small child in his arms. "And Luxord's shown no sign of progress whatsoever?"

"None," Marluxia said, "and Vexen has yet to determine the reason behind me walking up in the first place…"

"Well, I guess there is a bright side to this," Xaldin said, "you being awake is always a good thing…you're about six months now, right?"

Marluxia nodded his head. "Yeah," he said. He mixed the formula together and placed the bottle in the white microwave.

"Guess Zilx could be called for practice," Xaldin muttered. "Not to say that's all he is, though you could learn a lot from him…" He felt Zilx move around in his arms, signifying the boy was slowly waking up. "Speaking of which; does anybody know what Zexion's opinion about this is?"

Marluxia shook his head. "Everybody that has spoken with him doesn't get much of an answer. He just says he really doesn't care about what happens to Zilx…"

"A vague fate," Xaldin said. "With no one to insure a permanent caring structure for him…his outcome doesn't look very good."

Marluxia frowned. It was true. Even with the help from him and Vexen, Xemnas didn't want the child in the castle. And with no one willing to provide him the love he needed, it didn't seem like Zilx would be here long. He knew in a few months, if Luxord didn't wake up, there would be enough consequences. And it would only be a matter of time before Zexion said something sooner or later…

"Number III, Number XI," a stoic voice said suddenly.

Both nobodies turned around and stared at Saix. The berserker nobody walked into the kitchen, his yellow eyes leering at the two, more on Xaldin. He then focused his attention to only Marluxia, his eyes glancing down at the nobody's current form.

"There will be missions today," he stated suddenly, his eyes no longer focusing on the two nobodies. "I will have to ask that you be ready soon-considering the importance of each of them."

Saix gave another glance to Marluxia. "Of course, Number XI; you haven't to worry a thing, considering the state you're in. You can lie around as you are right now…"

Marluxia didn't dare say a thing. The fact that Xemnas was even letting him on prenatal rest was a miracle as it was. But of course, even with Xemnas being at fault for everything that had happened he kept his act on, saying that if Marluxia hadn't done a thing to begin with that everything would be better. Marluxia go this rest, and he didn't have to deal with Xemnas consistently bickering at him, but he still had to deal with his second in command.

"Weekly missions are being reinstated," Xaldin asked.

"Even without Number XIII, we still need to keep the numbers of heartless as bay," Saix said. "Although we cannot guarantee hearts for the completion of our ultimate goal, at least we can assure that we will be more powerful than they…"

"I suppose so," Xaldin said.

"It is beneficial," Saix said, "and since the number if heartless have been rising the past month, particularly in this world and the worlds closest to us."

"They have," Marluxia asked curiously.

"Yes," Saix said, "but I doubt this really concerns you, considering you are in no shape to defend this castle."

Marluxia glared at Saix, not feeling threatened by this rather risky act. Actually, this was rather important to him. Heartless hunted after hearts. After what had happened on his last mission, the last thing he wanted was do deal with a large amount of heartless. And if numbers were arising then he couldn't help but be a little worried.

"Marluxia," Xaldin said suddenly. "The milk seems to be finished…"

Marluxia turned to check the microwave. He pulled out the bottle and checked the temperature of the liquid, making sure it wouldn't be too warm for Zilx and his sensitive tongue. He paid no attention to Saix, who was doing everything within his power to annoy Marluxia right now.

"Let me have Zilx," Marluxia asked, looking over to Xaldin. He could see the infant was awake now, tiny hazel eyes blinking and darting around. And he could tell the child was upset over something too.

Xaldin handed the child over, the little boy struggling just a bit. Marluxia was sure Saix was saying something under his breath, but kept his attention to the child, making sure he was well fed.

In three months, give or take-most likely take- a few weeks he would have to deal with two more. Marluxia really couldn't help but wonder if he could deal with two more babies. Twins seemed like so much to begin with, and right now, considering how tired he got, how much his back hurt, and everything else that was now getting to him as he hit the final months…well, the thought of twins was almost overbearing. How on earth was he supposed to handle three babies? He was already tired taking care of Zilx alone. In three months Zilx would be older, but he would still be quite dependent on an adult figure to care for him. Even with Vexen and Lexaeus' help he knew it would be hard.

Marluxia sighed; looking down to see how far along Zilx was with his meal.

He would have to think of something sooner or later…

* * *

"You ever wonder if there is something more to this world than what appears," Demyx muttered as he looked about the huge flowery forest.

"Like what," Axel asked. "I mean, it is Wonderland…it's supposed to be weird on purpose." He looked around and lifted a few gigantic leaves, checking every nook and cranny of the forest for what had to be the umpteenth time. He refused to believe his friend was lost forever. As far as he was concerned the tombstone was blue, which meant he was still out there…he just needed to be found.

"Well, with the way the mean Queen acts, along with the subtle yet obvious referencing to drugs, you'd think this world revolves around corrupt politics or something," Demyx said with a shrug. He made a small smile. "I mean, it sounds plausible, doesn't it?"

Axel turned and gave Demyx a strange look.

"Where do you come up with these strange ideas," he asked. "Seriously, that has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard…."

"It was just a thought," Demyx said.

"Well, less thinking and more looking," Axel said. He moved aside a few flowers and continued on into the forest, Demyx following quick pursuit. He could recognize the area from before when he had done another search not too long ago. Axel sighed and stood where he was, trying to think of another route that he had not taken. Roxas had to be here somewhere.

"Axel?"

"What," Axel asked. His voice held obvious frustration, and Demyx backed away a bit. Axel frowned, seeing that his reaction had caused Demyx to worry more than he should and relaxed himself so that the other would feel less strained around him. "Sorry," he said, "I'm just so…I really miss Roxas…and with everything that's been going on, it just makes me so…I don't know…"

"It's ok," Demyx said in a very understanding tone, "I understand that you're really upset." Demyx smiled. "He's you're best friend, and you really want to find him."

Axel nodded his head.

But then Demyx took a deep breath and frowned, "Axel…you do know it's been more than a month?"

Axel frowned, looking away from Demyx as he did.

"With Sora out there…it seems likely that he's gone back to where he once came from," Demyx said. "We've checked this world over and over…and have yet to find him, not even proof that he's even around."

"Yeah…well…I'm not giving up," Axel said.

Demyx sighed. "Well, maybe you ought to think what's better for not just Roxas, but for you and everyone else…."

"What's that supposed to mean," Axel asked defensively.

"…I think you need to learn when the right time to continue something is, and when is the right time for you to sit down and realize that what you're doing now is just not helping," Demyx said.

"Pretty unlike you to say such a thing," Axel said. He feigned a weak smile. "You almost sound like…"

"Somebody has to be the one to tell you when you're fighting a losing battle," Demyx muttered. "I know it's not to your favoring, but perhaps we should just go back to the castle."

Axel sighed.

He had gone through a lot. He had worried over whether Marluxia would wake up or not. He had worried about Luxord and whether or not he would get through this fiasco without his clever words of wisdom. But the one thing he worried over the most, the one thing that bothered him through and through was whether he would see Roxas ever again. With only Marluxia's word, he knew that Roxas had fought to the bitter end. He had fought a never ending troop of shadows, and that his fate was probably slow and gruesome. And when he thought of this, Axel wanted nothing more than to find Roxas and prove this wrong.

He had searched the world over and over again. There was nothing for him. How much longer would he go on searching till he gave up for good?

Luxord had told him that there would be a way out of problems, though you had to try to find them. The only thing keeping him from spazing in front of Marluxia was the hope his recessive genes would not show, should one of the children be his. The same went for this situation. He wanted to think that searching everyday for Roxas would bring some sort of hope, and that he would eventually find the boy.

But things were really looking dim. And right now, even he was beginning to doubt that he would find Roxas…

"Axel…"

"Yeah, yeah," Axel muttered.

"No, Axel…"

"I get it Demyx," Axel said, "we're not going to find Roxas…"

"No," Demyx said, grabbing hold of Axel and spinning him around. "Look!"

Axel glanced at Demyx, giving him a weird look before looking over to where Demyx seemed so eager to show him.

His eyes widened.

Standing not too far from the two, was a single lone Samurai nobody.

"…but," Axel said. He cracked a small smile. "…he's here…"

* * *

Less errors on story. Puncuation fixed.


	11. Everyone's Home

-Chapter 11-

Everyone's home

Xemnas gazed at the few files on his desk as he half heartedly began to organize the files into a correct order. That day had been rather slow so far, and from the looks of the few files he had received that past few days, they would only drag on more. Without a Keyblade at hand, there were few reasons to be sending out missions, unless there was a need to remove Heartless or keep other enemies at bay.

Xemnas raised his eyes up at the dark portal that had just appeared in front of his desk. Without a word, he watched as Saix walked out of it, with a rather exasperated look on his face.

"Number VII," Xemnas said in his usual calm tone.

Saix didn't seem to catch this, or was too much in a state of shock to tell. He turned to his Superior, his pale expression almost causing Xemnas to falter in his own.

"Superior," Saix said. He seemed to be out of breath.

"What is it?" Xemnas leaned forward, his voice holding the slightest bit of curiosity in it.

"I'm not sure myself," Saix said, shaking his head, "but I've received word from the lower levels that Number VIII and Number IX have found and retrieved Number XIII."

Xemnas' eyes widened in shock. He stood up from his seat, staring hard at Saix.

Could this be true?

"Explain," he demanded.

"They found a portal in Wonderland," Saix said. "It too was affected by Number X spell, and was in a state of halt."

Xemnas nodded his head. "I can assume this was the main lead in finding Number XIII?"

"Yes," Saix answered. "Although the portal itself was a barricade that could not be entered or exited, several samurai nobody could be spotted around it, attacking it and trying to break through it." Saix crossed his arms, looking out to the window. "Number VIII and IX broke through it, and of course, found Number XIII within the dark corridor."

"I see," Xemnas muttered. He frowned. "I can guess that Number XIII is frozen in time as well, correct?"

Saix shook his head.

"Strangely enough, no," he replied. He shrugged. "Only the corridor was frozen, making time halt outside, around, and inside the passageway. Roxas did suffer the rules of the time halt itself, but he did not freeze like Number X and XI."

"Hmm…"

Xemnas looked to the huge doors. Roxas had finally arrived home. He finally had his Keyblade back in his possession. Just as he pondered what would become of his precious organization things began to turn around. Xemnas gave himself a pat on the back and looked back to Saix, who was standing patiently next to him.

"How is Number XIII?" Xemnas asked in a curious tone.

"He's with Numbers III, IV, and V," Saix answered immediately. "He's undergoing a few tests to see how he's faring out since being freed from the timeless zone. Work is also being done to see whether progress is being made with Number X, since III hypothesized that breaking more of the spell would put less strain on him."

Xemnas nodded his head. He walked over to Saix, opening another portal for the two of them to walk through.

"How long has Number XIII been here," Xemnas then asked. He turned and stared at Saix's still surprised expression.

"Almost fifteen minutes," Saix answered.

"Next time something like this happens, I expect a quicker response."

"Of course, Lord Xemnas."

* * *

Marluxia gave a quick glimpse as he and Larxene desperately tried to see whether it was true or not. Word spread around quickly in this castle, and when the word Keyblade hit the fan, it was to be expected that everyone react to it.

"Do you see him," Larxene asked eagerly.

Marluxia peered through the door that had a paper taped to its front, asking that no one enter, and tried to get a look at the moving bodies on the other side.

"Not really," he muttered.

"Ugh, move aside," the blonde demanded, pushing Marluxia away from the door as she made her own attempt.

"Yeesh," Marluxia groaned. "Could you be any more rough?"

"Wanna see me try," Larxene asked as she continued to look through the small crack. "Ugh, I can't see a damn thing past Lexaeus' huge ass!"

Marluxia crossed his arms. "Well, Axel did say that he and Demyx found Roxas. I guess we ought to just believe them till further notice and wait till everything in the lab gets finished before seeing ourselves."

Larxene looked away from the door and stared at Marluxia with a look of slight disbelief.

"I need to know how the brats doing," she said.

Marluxia smiled, "is that concern for another living being I hear?"

"Of course not," Larxene snapped. She turned away from Marluxia and shook her head in a rapid motion. "I don't give a damn about that brat; I just want my heart is all!" She rested a hand at the door and frowned. "You can go in there, right? Just say you're checking on Zexion's brat."

"I doubt that'll work," Marluxia exclaimed. "Besides, Zilx finally fell asleep, I'm not going to check on him and risk him waking up all over again….just not worth the trouble." He sighed, "That, and I'm pretty sure one of them in there is checking on him, since they are making quite the bit of noise."

"The more reason for you to go in and grab him….while checking on Roxy while you're at it," a voice said from behind.

Both Larxene and Marluxia turned to see who was behind them, catching both Axel and Demyx standing by the stairway.

Axel chuckled, "curious?"

Larxene rolled her eyes and walked over to the two nobodies. "And reason why you two are down here?" she asked while leaning against the wall next to Axel. "Shouldn't you be busy with Saix or something? After all, there is a lot to look into here."

"There sure is," Axel said, agreeing with the Nymph, "but right now everyone is busying trying to check on Roxas here. We were all worrying that we wouldn't have a Keyblade…"

"How is he," Marluxia asked. "Since you brought him straight to the infirmary, no one aside from you and the other three have seen him."

Axel chuckled.

"I'm serious," Marluxia said, crossing his arms and glaring at the redhead.

"Sorry, sorry," Axel said. "I'm actually quite happy. I am." Axel looked over to the door and then to the other two. "Roxas is just fine, surprising as it sounds. He was waiting for us on the other side of that portal, that stupid look on his face."

"He said he escaped the last minute, and managed to open a portal for him to use," Demyx added. "He was going to get help, but he then something happened and he couldn't use the portal, everything just stopped working."

"A power outage," Larxene muttered.

"From Luxord," Marluxia said.

"Makes perfect sense if you think about it too," Axel added. "When he saw Demyx and I, he acted as though he hadn't been waiting too long. He still had cuts and bruises from the Neoshadows that attacked him." Axel smiled, "only a few hours went by in the portal, while a couple of months went by here."

"Pretty cool huh," Demyx said, looking to Larxene and Marluxia.

Marluxia looked away. Only a few hours? So Luxord's spell didn't completely work, at least in the case of darkness…or was it Roxas' light that kept it from working all the way? Did it really matter this point? Roxas was back, and according to what he heard, only a few hours had gone by since the attack. So he could conclude on his own that Roxas was in good enough health, although he was probably still weak from being attacked by all those Neoshadows.

But what did this mean for Luxord? Luxord's spell had affected something that no one knew about. Maybe this meant that he would wake up soon, considering that he was no longer frozen, and that the portal holding Roxas was no longer frozen as well. He really needed Luxord to wake up soon….he doubted Xemnas would be willing to let him juggle three babes at once.

Marluxia gave a quick glance down and stared at his rounded stomach. He only had a few months to give a whole bunch of attention to Zilx, after that he would have two more newborns to worry about. True, it would be unfair to treat his own children better than Zilx and that all three deserved an equal amount of attention, but at the same time he wanted his own children to prosper. It was a rather selfish desire, even for a nobody like him.

He knew Vexen was doing everything in his power to keep things organized between work and raising Zilx, but even Marluxia knew that something like this wouldn't hold long. Raising a child was hard; one that was handicapped was even harder.

"So, any word from Saix," Larxene asked with a smirk.

"He went to the lower levels as soon as he got word, from what I heard at least," Axel said. "Of course, knowing him, there won't be any consolation prize for finding Roxas." Axel chuckled and then turned his attention to Marluxia, who had been quiet for a while now. "What about you, hmm?"

"What about me," Marluxia asked.

"Touchy," Axel muttered. "I was just wondering what your opinion on this was. You seem pretty out of it."

"I'm happy," Marluxia said, though his expression said otherwise. "I'm…just wondering is all."

"Don't worry," Demyx said, slapping a hand on Marluxia, "Roxas will be ok! I just know it. Soon he'll be back on missions and we'll all be able to get stuff done, like Kingdom Hearts!"

"Oh...goody," Marluxia said in a very unenthusiastic tone. Just what he needed, a reason for Xemnas to put him back on missions.

"Hopefully not too soon," Axel said. He looked worryingly at the door. "I don't Xemnas to put too much strain on Roxas. I mean, just look at Marluxia…he was out for a long time…I don't want that to happen again."

Marluxia stared quietly at Axel. He couldn't believe what Axel had just said. Axel seemed…was actually concerned for him!

The assassin smirked confidently, "well, if I was able to break from it, the surely your friend will be able to as well." Marluxia wasn't going to sound too friendly around Axel. Yes, he was flattered that the redhead could think about others than just himself, but he wasn't going to let it show just yet. "I'm sure Roxas will be just fine."

Larxene snickered and Marluxia, obviously seeing through his ploy. Axel, however, nodded his head slowly, though he still seemed a bit upset. He forced a small smile on his face as he looked at Marluxia.

"Thanks," he said. "Coming from you, that really means a lot."

Marluxia kept his all too confident composure and pretended to not care.

Guess Axel wasn't as bad as he thought him to be.

* * *

Vexen slowly opened the door to the small little room next to the ward and took a small look inside. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful, but it wasn't enough to calm him. The older blonde hurriedly walked into the room, making sure to quickly, but gently, shut the door behind him as he walked over to the small little white crib located in the corner.

He looked down, sighing as he viewed the sleeping infant.

"How on earth…?" He muttered as he leaned in and grabbed the sleeping babe. He lifted the small infant no more than a few inches before placing the child back on the mattress, this time with the baby's back facing it rather than the stomach. He stared as Zilx moved a bit in his sleep before settling back into complete silence. He hadn't the slightest idea how he ended up on his tummy, being that he was far too young to roll around, but he always found the boy on the wrong side.

"Good thing I checked," he said, smiling as he petted the infant lightly on the head. Vexen made his way out of the room, making sure to quickly open and close the door so the child wouldn't have to hear all the noise being produced outside of the room.

Vexen gave another sigh as he walked into the room where Roxas sat, shirtless, as Lexaeus continued to check on him.

"Anything interesting," Vexen asked sarcastically.

"Aside form a few broken bones, no," Lexaeus muttered as he looked over to Vexen's way. Unlike Marluxia or Luxord, he seems to show no effects of the spell.

"Guys," Roxas said, frowning and shivering without his cloak being there to cover him, "I'm alright. I should be able to heal up in a few weeks…"

"I'm more concerned as to how the spell worked itself," Xaldin said in a snide tone. "Seriously, why bother checking on the boy? If it were anyone else I might show more concern, but Roxas was made to fight Heartless! Any strange or unnecessary damage brought on should be by his own fault…not ours."

"well, while I'll agree that the spell is quiet interesting, I think, for the sake that Xemnas may want to know everything that's gone on since Roxas woke up, that we gather and collect every bit of data," Vexen said. "And yes, Roxas, you should be quite fine in a few weeks or so, probably sooner if luck should have it."

"Can I leave then," Roxas begged.

"No," Vexen said flatly.

Roxas sighed. "Well, can I at least put on a shirt or my cloak back on?"

"Try to bear without it for a little while longer," Lexaeus responded. "I know you're rather uncomfortable, but try to understand that more than just three hours went by since the attack…"

"Yeah…I know," Roxas said as he grabbed hold of his legs. "Months…not hours…not even days or weeks. Months." the word seemed to hit the boy hard. Roxas tucked his head in between his legs as he buried himself.

"It could have been worse," Xaldin said. "Try to not act like this is the end of the world."

"To and extent," a stoic and hollow voice said, "It was."

Xaldin turned and saw Xemnas and Saix walk through the dark portal. Both Vexen and Lexaeus stopped with what they were doing and turned to their Superior. Even Roxas looked up from his sulking state to see who had said those words.

Xemnas smiled, "such a long time, and never knowing what your friends went through, or what they did, Roxas is obviously upset by this." He walked over to the boy. "And it must have been quite a shock to find out that so much time passed by as well. What on earth happened, and why did it take so long for you to be found; am I correct?"

Roxas looked away from Xemnas, a bit hurt by what the older nobody stated.

"But we now have our most valuable member back," Xemnas concluded. "Which means we can continue forward with our goal."

"What about Number X," Xaldin asked, "surely there are some questions that need to be answered?"

"Number XIII should be able to fill in any gaps in the mission," Saix said. "If I'm correct, Number XI was with X during the attack, correct? Everything we need to know from that point of view has already been answered in Marluxia's mission report."

"Wait," Roxas said suddenly. "What's going on? What about Luxord? What happened to him and Marluxia?" the boy paled a bit and turned to Lexaeus. "Did something happen to them?"

Lexaeus frowned, "something of that sorts…"

"When time froze, it also froze Luxord and Marluxia," Vexen said. "Both of them were out for a while, just like you, only they weren't conscious during that time."

"But they're both alright now, right," Roxas quickly added. "Marluxia is ok? He was pregnant…"

"Marluxia is quite fine," Vexen reassured the boy.

"Luxord however, is still in his sleep," Xaldin said. "He hasn't awoken since he's been found. We're hoping with you around that may change though."

"None of this should be of any concern," Xemnas said, raising his voice. "We do not need Marluxia or Luxord in order to complete Kingdom Hearts…we never did."

"Superior," Xaldin said nervously, "if I may-"

"We've gained our Keyblade, and we managed to hold on to Marluxia, but we can't keep everything without losing something," Xemnas continued before giving Xaldin a threatening stare. Saix followed suite and keep his yellow eyes on the Lancer.

"Luxord's still asleep," Roxas muttered. He looked over to Vexen, "but you'll fix him up, right?"

"We're looking into that," Vexen said.

"Kingdom Hearts is your main priority," Saix hastily said to the older blonde. "You shall focus most of your attention there, if not all." He turned to his Superior and frowned. "Lord Xemnas…"

"Let them play with their false hopes," Xemnas said. He closed his eyes and smirked. "Within time they will realize what needs to be done. Number V; you've come to see that giving VI attention would do you no good. And Number IV; you'll soon realize that you're wasting you're time as well…with that child and your children to be."

Both Lexaeus and Vexen stared heavily at each other, neither willing to show Xemnas how they felt about the harsh comment.

"What's going on," Roxas asked. "What child? Marluxia didn't have them prematurely…did he?"

"No," Xaldin said, "it's Luxord's."

"Luxord?" Roxas frowned. "When did Luxord have a kid? I thought you said I've only been gone for a few months…"

"Zexion and Luxord's child," Saix said in a disgusted tone. "The two produced an unplanned and unwanted child. And it's handicapped to boot."

"He's a mute," Vexen said defensively.

"A handicap no less," Saix said snidely. "I doubt you can live a normal life when you can't tell other what you want or how you feel." Saix chuckled and approached Vexen. "Not that it matters…I doubt he'll last long, seeing that he's not wanted here."

"You don't know that…"

"And you don't know whether Luxord will be up for raising a child that he never once mentioned to anyone," Saix said. "What do you plan on doing? Throwing him on the man's lap once he wakes up? How well do you think that'll go?"

"Enough," Xemnas boomed. All the nobodies in the room went quiet, all looking to Xemnas with solemn look on their faces. He gave all members in the room a hard glare, crossing his arms as he inhaled slowly and continued on with the matter at hand. "Vexen, I already explained to you what needs to be done. You, Lexaeus, and Xaldin shall continue processing what little information you can get from the battle. Number XIII, when this is over you are to report to Saix and send in a report of the mission, and you will give detail about what happened while you were in the corridor. Saix."

"Yes, Lord Xemnas," Saix asked.

"Find Number's VIII and IX and have them fill in a report as well."

Saix nodded his head. "Of course, I'll look for them right now."

Xemnas smiled.

Saix turned around and made his way out of the room, leaving Xemnas to tend with the lesser nobodies that occupied it. Although he was quite curious about Roxas' plight during the time of his absence, he knew he had more important things to attend to. After all, it had taken this long for Roxas to be retrieved. Why? Saix grabbed hold of the doorknob and gave a small sigh.

"well then," he muttered as he swung the door open. He looked down and let his expression meld into the ever cruel expression he was so used to having, "Number IX…VIII"

Demyx, who had made a poor attempt at peering through the door, looked up at Saix with a frightened expression on his face. Axel, who was with Larxene and Marluxia, looked over and smiled at the Berserker with his usual cocky smile.

"Well…" Axel said in an casual tone. "look who decided to grace us with his presence."

"sorry Saix," Demyx said weakly, his hand on the floor. "I wasn't peeping, I swear!"

Saix ignored the Nocturne's plight and took a step over him, walking over to the group of three.

"Axel."

"Here to give me the a bonus for finding Roxas," Axel asked with a stupid grin on his face. "I sure could use it…"

Saix rolled his eyes, "you and IX are to prepare and write mission reports for the acts that have taken place in Wonderland."

"Of course," Axel said. The red head turned to the other two nobodies and smiled at them. "Looks like I got some work to do…"

"Have fun," Larxene said.

Saix huffed as he waited impatiently for Demyx to get up from the ground and walk over to him, as well as Axel with his boring chat with Larxene and Marluxia. The very fact that all four had walked down and crowded in this hallway, rather than getting chores and work done, or just be productive, annoyed him. They were all wasting precious time.

"Well then," Axel said while placing a hand on Saix's shoulder. "Shall we?"

Saix grabbed Axel's hand and removed it from his shoulder, glaring at Axel with a very pissed expression. He gritted his teeth as he heard Marluxia and Larxene chuckle and snicker from behind him. Neither of them, especially Marluxia, had the right to act all high and mighty…

…

Saix rushed out of the hall, making sure the two behind him kept up. Once in a while he made a glance back to see a nervous looking Demyx talking with an unusually happy Axel. He ignored Axel's strange expression and pretended to not care. He knew Roxas was a big deal to Axel, having become his new friend, and replacing him…but he was a bit too happy though.

"You keep looking back," Axel said suddenly as Saix had turned his head to face the front.

Saix twitched a bit and gave another glance back.

"Something wrong," Axel asked.

Saix shook his head, "you seem unusually glad." He smirked. "I didn't know Roxas was that more important to you than I was…?"

Axel grinned, "I'm happy about that…but there something else cheering me up too."

"And what's that," Demyx asked.

"It's a secret," Axel replied, not looking to the dirty blonde.

* * *

"Vexen," Marluxia called as he walked into the nursing ward. Several hours had gone by, and the nobody had yet to learn more about what had happened since he had spoken to Axel or Demyx. Eventually, he and Larxene had given up trying to get in the lab during the day, realizing, around the time Xigbar and Zexion appeared to go inside and crowd the small room even more, that it just would be too hard and too much trouble. But after dinner Marluxia figured he would go and give another try again, not because he was curious, but because he hadn't seen the other all day long. He wasn't worried about Vexen, but he was a bit upset that he hadn't heard from the other. All he had heard from the blonde was in the form of a Dusk telling him he would take care of Zilx for the day and to relax.

Marluxia took a few steps in the cool room, looking around as he to locate the other while maneuvering his way through the messy room. He took a look at one of the beds by the wall, seeing Roxas sleeping in it. He had a few bandages on him, mainly his arms and chest, but he didn't look too bad. And next to him was Luxord, who appeared the same as he had since yesterday, and the day before that…

"Vexen," Marluxia called again. Of course there was no answer. Marluxia shrugged and grabbed a chair, sinking into the seat as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

The small office he was now in was quiet and dark, the light having been turned off. There was paper strewn about and files covering almost all the desks. Marluxia gave a small sigh as he wondered whether Zilx was down here or not. If Vexen or Lexaeus wasn't around he could guess the baby would be gone as well, being that he was never left alone. Marluxia glanced back to the door that lead to the ward and wondered whether he should check the spare room where Vexen kept the boy while watching over him.

"He's with Xemnas," a familiar voice said. Marluxia glanced over to his side and saw Zexion sitting on another chair, working on some sort of paperwork.

Zexion was here…why he didn't answer when he had called out in the first place. No matter, he wasn't alone and hopefully Zexion could answer a few questions while he waited for Vexen to come back down.

"Do you know when he'll be back," Marluxia asked, getting up from his seat.

"Sit back down," Zexion said in an emotionless tone, without even so much as looking in Marluxia's direction. "Your body is tired…and you've just eaten correct?" Zexion put the pen he was using down on the desk and frowned. "And your spine is curving too…that mustn't feel very comfortable."

"You almost sound concerned," Marluxia said.

"Don't worry," Zexion said, "I'm not. I'm only looking out for Vexen's best interest. He wouldn't be very pleased to here that you've gotten yourself into more trouble." His gloved finger traced gracefully on the keyboard. "Putting strain on your unborn children isn't a very responsible thing to do."

"Like you're one to talk," Marluxia said, sitting back down on his seat. "From what I remember, you weren't exactly looking out in your son's best interest…and your certainly aren't now."

Zexion shook his head, still looking off in another direction.

"And what would my reason for caring be," he asked. "I saw no real point in caring. Unlike you, I made no plans to become a parent."

"But you are," Marluxia said.

"No," Zexion said. He closed his eyes and removed his hands from the computer. "A very stupid statement. Just because you hold a child does not make you a parent…a surrogate isn't a parent."

Marluxia scowled, his face glowing red from embarrassment.

"Ironic that the person who wants to be a parent knows nothing about parenting, while the one who wants nothing to do with it knows everything," Zexion said, finally turning his attention to Marluxia. "I'd hate to see how bad you're doing now…"

"If it bothers you so much then take him back from me," Marluxia hissed. It was an empty threat. Marluxia, by this point, didn't want to give Zilx away to Zexion. Anyone else, sure, but certainly not Zexion!

"I already said I don't want the child," Zexion muttered.

"Isn't there a part of you that does?" Marluxia frowned. "You gave birth to him-"

"The assumption that maternal instincts immediately kick in right after birth is a fallacy," Zexion said coldly. "It takes hours of realization that there is an infant, as well as the acceptance of the infant, and then finally the hormones kick in." Zexion smirked. "You really don't know a thing about childrearing, do you?"

"You know," Marluxia said, his tone a bit darker than before, "just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"Getting violent, are we," Zexion asked.

"You're asking for it," Marluxia threatened. "I'm not trying to get into trouble here, you're the one instigating. All I wanted was to know when he'd get back." His blue eyes leered at the sleet haired nobody. "That's all…"

"He should be back soon," Zexion said. He and Xaldin are turning in all the so called work the six of us did today. "Are you satisfied with this answer?"

"A bit," Marluxia said. "Now…what about Zilx?"

"What about him," Zexion asked.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I suppose he's with Lexaeus," Zexion murmured. Even though it was hard to hear, Marluxia was sure there was a bit of anger in the statement. "The man dotes over the boy all the time."

"Ok then," Marluxia said. Well, at least Zilx wasn't alone. That was something to be happy about. Now, if only Vexen would hurry up. Perhaps he ought to just return back to the regular level and wait for Vexen to come to him. With everything being turned in, he could hope that Vexen would be done with today's work and just spend the rest of the day, what little there was, with him. "…Zexion?"

"What?" Zexion sounded very tired. He obviously didn't want anything to do with Marluxia.

"Why are you here," Marluxia then asked.

Zexion shrugged.

"You can't be watching over Roxas and Luxord, seeing that you're in the wrong room," Marluxia continued. "You could be upstairs with everyone else, or even in your room…"

"Does it really matter where I decide to rest," Zexion asked.

"No, but I am rather curious," Marluxia said. He glanced at the door and then to Zexion. "Do you really hate him that much? Or are you just upset?"

Zexion shook his head.

"That's really none of your business," he muttered. He tightened his body up, taking a small breath. "Tell me, did Vexen go and tell you?"

"It was Luxord," Marluxia said. It was true, or at least half true. Luxord did admit he was the father, but only because Marluxia had asked him. And Marluxia only asked because Vexen had told him after pestering the man.

"Hah, and he said he wouldn't tell a soul," Zexion laughed bitterly. "Well, now I have reason to be upset at him."

"So you hate him?"

Zexion didn't answer.

No, it couldn't be blind hatred. There was a lot more to this than just hatred, Marluxia could see it. Luxord did something, or maybe it was Zexion…

"It's his fault," Zexion said.

"What?"

"Everything," Zexion hissed. "You all think I'm being immature about this, you think I'm the one who caused all these accidents…it was all him. You don't know a thing about him. The pain he caused me…the horrible thing he did…"

"What re you talking about," Marluxia asked. "What did Luxord do?"

Zexion laughed more, his head tucked in between his hands and hidden from Marluxia.

"He was pretty bitter when I told everyone about being pregnant without tell him first," he said, his voice a bit shaky. "I told him I didn't think they would live and that I didn't need help…he couldn't stand that I was pushing him away…"

"What does that have to do with anything," Marluxia demanded. "Or are you just trying to push the blame back on him?"

"Luxord has control over time," Zexion said.

"So?"

"…."

Marluxia frowned. What was Zexion suggesting? Luxord would never do such a thing. What would be the point of that? Why would Luxord kill one of his own children? No, that's just crazy…Luxord would never do that, no one with a sense of morals would.

Marluxia gave a weak, nervous smirk.

"You don't know what you're saying," he said. "You don't know a thing about Luxord."

"I don't know a thing about the man I slept with for several months, hmm?" Zexion shook his head. "And I suppose you would know more, seeing that you've only spoken to him once in a while, yes?"

Marluxia was taken aback. Zexion had probably argued with Luxord, maybe even fought with him, but would that lead to Luxord freezing time on his own children as a result of it? Was that way of him getting back at Zexion?

"Don't think too much about it," Zexion said. "You're pregnant; you shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. They aren't good for your health…"

Marluxia looked down and stared at his rounded belly. What if he and Vexen ever got ion a fight? Vexen would never do such a thing, would he?

Both nobodies soon turned to the door as a small creak was heard from the ward. And then followed another. Marluxia stiffened up a bit, not enjoying being in the dark and hearing something so unfamiliar.

"Vexen," he muttered.

"No," Zexion said. "Probably Roxas…he was moving around in his sleep shortly before the pain medication was administered. Broken bones and all…he may need more." Zexion got up from his seat and walked over to one of the cabinets. "Do me a favor and check on the boy. See if he's awake or needs anything."

Marluxia got up and slowly walked to the door, making sure to not step on any papers that were lying about in the dark room. Maybe, if Roxas was awake, he could have a chat with him. It would be a lot more inviting than talking with Zexion. He just couldn't believe the things Zexion was saying about…well, everything. The accusations he made were almost frightening, to suggest that someone so calm and kind would commit such heinous acts.

"Hey, Roxas," Marluxia muttered as he made his way into the room, "you awake?"

Marluxia looked over to Roxas' bed, expecting to see the boy at least tossing about in the uncomfortable bed. Instead, he was sound asleep.

"What…"

Marluxia's eyes widened as his head turned to the neighboring bed. He stared at the blonde, who was sitting on the bed, his hands rubbing at his face and back curved just a bit. His left hand went through his messy platinum blonde hair as he weakly yawned.

No way.

"L-Luxord," Marluxia stammered in disbelief.

The bed creaked once more as a hand rested on the bed, Luxord shifting his body and facing Marluxia. His tired blue eyes met with Marluxia's face, and a small smile appeared on Luxord's face.

"Marluxia," Luxord muttered. "You're ok."

Marluxia couldn't find the right words to respond back. He could only stand in place, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide in shock.

Luxord's smile faded a bit as his eyes lowered down to Marluxia's abdomen.

"Were you always that big," Luxord asked, scratching his head.

"W-well, you see," Marluxia looked off to the side. Zexion would not be pleased when he walked into the room.

"what time is it," Luxord asked, looking around the dark room. "It was still daytime when we went out." Luxord stretched his arms out and gave another yawn. "God, I'm so bloody tired," he chuckled. "I feel like I've been asleep for months!"

* * *

Ok, I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to tell you guys this. Stop asking me when I'll be updating. When writing becomes a chore then I'm less apt to write. The very fact that I got this chapter done is a miracle. But me updating this does not change it from being on hiatus. Unless I update a story more than once a month, it's on hiatus. But here's the thing; I write for myself. I know this is a gift fic, I know it has a fanbase, but that doesn't change a thing. The next time someone goes and asks me when I'm going to update in a review, rather than in a pm, guess what? You just ruined it for everyone, because I'm simply not going to update. Writing should be fun, not something compulsory. So, either leave me a review and tell me what I did right or wrong, or just don't review at all. Don't ask me when this or another story will be updated in a review, that's rude as hell. And I'm not just picking on you guys, this little message will be posted on my others stories once I finish them as well.

I'm sorry to end this story on a sour note, but since I can't treat everyeon on this site like mature adults, then I guess I gotta treat them like kids. A final warning, for everyeone. I hope you did enjoy this chapter, and I really do appreciate those who did paitently wait. Thank you.


	12. The Final Decision

Chapter 12

The "final" decision

Marluxia anxiously stared out the window of his room, wondering how long it would be till morning. He hardly could sustain himself during the long night, and found himself waking up on and off the night. How on earth could he just stay asleep though? In one day two members returned to the organization, one being gone for months and the other in a deep sleep. It was a lot to take in, and then there were other things as well.

The Nobody glanced over to the small crib in the corner of his room, his blue eyes focused on the small, silent figure sleeping in it. Marluxia frowned as he watched the small infant slowly inhale and exhale his tiny little chest the only thing moving as he slept.

Marluxia pulled himself away from the small crib, not really wanting to think about the fact that he would possibly lose Zilx. He knew Zilx was never his to begin with, but even after thinking about how easy it would be once Luxord took him back, or how he simply didn't have the time to raise three kids; he was very distraught at the idea of losing the boy.

To put it simply; he was a bit upset.

Even though Zilx was hard to take care of, and he was pregnant to begin with, making childrearing even harder on him, he still cared about Zilx. He still enjoyed Zilx, even after all the messes and lack of sleep.

Today was going to be just as long and difficult, of not more now that both Roxas and Luxord were awake.

Marluxia sadly sank into the bed, finding it harder to sleep.

He had hardly spoken to Vexen. Things had been so hectic that it was impossible for him to get a private word with the other. Marluxia was pretty sure he wouldn't get to see much of the blonde today either, seeing that missions would be reassigned and Vexen was sure to be sent on one, if not, then he would be working all day in the lab.

Either way, Marluxia didn't win.

…what if Luxord didn't want Zilx?

Marluxia's eyes lifted up to the ceiling as he shook his head, disagreeing with his very thought. It was rather selfish of him to think that Luxord would toss the child away so easily, especially considering how upset he was when Marluxia confronted him about it.

But then, Luxord would discover how much time had passed since he woke up. And perhaps he would be in a state of shock. Maybe he would flock to Zexion, maybe he would try to reconcile. Maybe a child was out of his capability.

And could Marluxia blame him for not being able to take in a child he hardly knew?

No, he couldn't.

Luxord never really had the time to plan for a child, since he had been pushed aside by Zexion from the beginning. He was told to not buy anything for the child, he was told to not prepare for the child, and for the longest time he was told to assume there would never be a child.

And what would Xemnas do once this situation erupted between the two nobodies?

Marluxia knew Luxord wouldn't be willing to lose to Zexion. Unfortunately, Marluxia didn't exactly know what the form of "winner" would be, whether it was claiming Zexion back or simply ridding of Zilx, or keeping Zilx as a way to spite Zexion, or perhaps out of love, or just removing all from his life.

Who knew?

* * *

Axel leaned deep into the white sofa as he watched Roxas make his way into the Grey Area. His eyes blinked a few times as he smiled at the blonde, his expression tired and weak from a night of hardly any sleep. Roxas waved back, and was about to approach him, when suddenly Demyx appeared.

"Roxas," Demyx said in a cheery tone. He practically skipped over to the teen. "Guess what, we got a mission together!" Demyx grinned at Roxas, his hands grabbing on to the boy's shoulder as he jumped for joy. "Pretty awesome huh?"

Roxas' first day out and he was told he would have a mission with the laziest member of the organization. Even Demyx's excited face was not enough to get him uppity for a mission. Roxas forced a clumsy smile on his face as he nodded his head to Demyx.

"Sounds great," he said. It sounded so very forced.

"I know, right," Demyx said, ever cheery. He didn't seem to notice much.

Axel rolled his eyes as he watched Roxas try to remove Demyx from him.

Everybody was acting as though nothing had happened. It was though Roxas had never left. Missions had already been assigned for the week. Talk about future plans for Kingdom Hearts were back in motion, and all that stress about never finding your heart was long gone.

It bothered Axel.

"You seem dreadfully upset," a voice said from behind.

Axel turned his head and faced Luxord. His eyes widened as he turned his whole body around and stared at the older nobody.

"Lux," He said in a shocked tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up," Luxord said, "and I came here." He chuckled. "The same as I usually do."

"But what about…" Axel froze and kept himself from finishing. He looked over to where Saix stood, watching him give orders for Roxas and Demyx, as well as Xaldin and Xigbar.

"About what?" Luxord asked.

"…they told you, right," Axel asked. He faced Luxord once more. "About Zilx?"

Luxord's smile faded a bit as he folded his arms and stared hard into Axel's weakened expression. He gave a sigh and took a few steps over, making his way to the front side of the furniture.

"I've been told I have a son," he said, looking off into the distance. "Last night, right as I was about to leave the ward." he looked to Axel. "Can you believe that? A man who barely can walk on his own is told something so ludicrous and unbelievable? And right after being told he's been out for more than a month?"

Axel gave a weak smile.

"I guess you're not too happy about that," he muttered.

"I actually have nothing to say about that," Luxord responded, sitting himself on the couch next to Axel. "How on earth do they expect me to react?" He sighed and placed a hand over his head. "I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that I've missed out on so much…and now I have that to deal with as well." He glanced over to the stairs. "Not mention a whole mess of other things as well."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked. He placed a hand on the nobody's shoulder. "What did they tell you?"

"I have till night to decide the fate of the child," Luxord answered. He lifted himself up and pouted. "Apparently, Zexion wants nothing to do with him, and he is being raised by Vexen and company." He shook his head. "I need to decide whether to keep the boy or have him sent off to another world."

Axel grumbled a few word to himself as he gave a glance over to the hallway.

Wonder what Marluxia was up to now? Would Marluxia be willing to raise three kids? He seemed content enough with Zilx, it didn't seem out of his character to just give up and toss the boy away now that Luxord was around.

And, of course, Axel saw nothing wrong with Luxord not wanting his son, should he declare that raising the boy would be too much for him.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Axel then asked with some interest.

He still had some hopes about him and Marluxia. And as horrid as it sounded, he saw Zilx as a way to gain access to Marluxia. Vexen was busy with work and missions, as well as arguing with Xemnas, as per usual with many of the superior members, leaving Marluxia alone to fend for him. He knew a child was a lot to handle, especially one with a handicap. Maybe he could help Marluxia. Maybe Marluxia would appreciate it.

"I barely know the boy," Luxord said, giving a shrug. "I do not think it would be right for me to come to that sort of decision."

"I guess that makes sense," Axel replied.

"Though, I can come to the conclusion that Vexen shouldn't have to bear my weight of the work," Luxord continued, "it wouldn't be fair for him and the others to have to raise the child during their free time."

Axel frowned a bit, not really enjoying the direction of the conversation.

"Did you ask their opinion on the matter," Axel asked. It was a long shot, but he hoped he could persuade Luxord to consider giving his son to Marluxia.

"Why would I do that," Luxord said with a frown. "I'd rather not involve too many people in this ordeal. Xemnas and Saix are enough, and I have you right now…"

"I think they'd want to know," Axel said, pressing on. "I mean, they did help raise him."

"If I'm to tell anyone else, it would have to be Zexion," Luxord said.

"He doesn't care," Axel stated.

"But he does deserve to know what decision I'm coming to," the blonde went on. "I couldn't hate him anyways, even though I'm trying with all my might." He grit his teeth together and looked away from axel. "I simply cannot."

"He pushed you and your kid away," Axel said solemnly. "And you can't hate him?"

"No," he said, "I can't…"

Axel slowly nodded his head as he rewired his thought. He wished he could get closer to Marluxia, even after everything that has happened. Even though Luxord had told him otherwise and even though it would mess everything up. He still wanted…

And now Luxord was going through the same feelings as well. Or something close to it.

It really wouldn't be fair for Luxord to give up his son to Marluxia. Luxord would have to deal with watching his child grow up in with another family, and he would be reminded that he, as well as Zexion, didn't have what it took to give the child the same love that he'd be getting from another.

At least if Luxord dropped the child off to another world he wouldn't have to get a constant reminder.

But the fact that Luxord would take the child away from Marluxia and drop it off was another problem to bear with as well. Axel had watched over the rose haired Nobody, and he knew both Marluxia and Vexen, despite being busy as ever, enjoyed the child's company. They…Marluxia would be devastated to have to watch the child leave forever.

"Luxord?"

"Yes," Luxord said.

"Why not consider raising him on your own," Axel asked. "Surely you could be a decent parent."

Luxord looked away from the redhead and sighed.

"I know absolutely nothing about children," he said in a very matter o' fact tone. "I know where my professions lie…raising an infant isn't one of them."

"You don't need Zexion," Axel continued, "I know he's part of the reason why you're so discouraged." Axel raised his voice a bit. "Consider this your way of still having him…just in a smaller form."

"That has nothing to do with it," Luxord said defensively.

"I think it does," Axel retorted. "You were trying to get him to reconsider for months, so you both could raise the child together."

"He would never get back-"

"Luxord, I doubt that was the reason," Axel said, rolling his eyes just a bit. He was rather keen on picking up Luxord's excuses, which was a bit odd considering how well Luxord was with hiding his emotions. "You didn't like the fact that he told everyone about the pregnancy before you, you didn't like it that he pushed you away, and you didn't like the fact that he lost a child without consulting you…"

Luxord bit his lip as the last reason was said, and a stinging feeling of guilt hit him deep in the chest.

"That's…not entirely the reason," he muttered in a guilty tone. "Up until that last one, though, you hit it pretty dead on."

"Where did I screw up?" Axel asked with a smile. He figured some progress was being made.

Luxord sank a bit.

"I wasn't upset because he lost the child," Luxord said disdainfully. "I was upset because I screwed up and made him suffer…by only losing one."

* * *

Marluxia glanced over to Larxene and Vexen, watching the two, along with Xaldin, talk about something. He sat quietly on the white chair, muttering to himself over today's festivities. He wasn't sure how Vexen was managing to keep a straight face, especially after being told that Zilx was to be moved today. The fact that he could see Vexen in front of him chatting away in his regular tone, made him wonder if he knew the seriousness of the situation.

Xemnas had personally informed the two that the boy would either going to his biological parents, to be properly raised by Luxord, or would be sent away to another world inhabited by human shaped specimens. Of course, Vexen did point out that there was the fact that he would be willing to take the child in himself, but Xemnas only smirked at his attempt.

"He may approve of it," Xemnas had said, walking away form the two and looking out of one of the huge windows that occupied the room, "but the process itself needs to be approved by me."

Marluxia very much doubted that Xemnas would give the right away.

Suddenly Marluxia felt two thin arms wrap around his upper half. He didn't have to give a glance to figure who it was.

"Poor Mar," Larxene said, resting her head on his. "You seem awful quiet." She got on her toes and lowered her head, staring back at him with a smile. "You're supposed to be happy today, no more stupid babysitting!"

Marluxia grimaced a bit, though he did give his friends points for trying to be nice. It was more than what he was used to from her.

"It's not that simple," he said, staring at her slightly upside down face. It wasn't awkward to say the least. "The fact that Xemnas is getting off of this!"

"Try to not think about it too hard," Vexen said, making his way to the two Nobodies. He leaned against the table and carefully examined Marluxia's tense state. "Worrying over it will do you no good. And you'll only be putting yourself into danger by getting upset at Xemnas."

Marluxia glanced over at Vexen, "how so?"

"He wants you to get angry and speak out," Xaldin answered. He turned to Vexen, who nodded at the Lancer, and then turned back to Marluxia. "It's best that you not worry about what happens to Zilx from here on out. It wouldn't do you any good."

Marluxia glared angrily at Xaldin, not finding that comment to be satisfying. Of course. He turned to Vexen, hoping for support, but was astonished to see that he was looking the other way. The older blonde didn't seem to want to look Marluxia in the eye.

"Vexen?" Marluxia said in an almost threatening tone.

"Not even honesty could help express what I feel about this," Vexen muttered, still looking away from Marluxia. "But, when it comes down to it, I want to ensure the safety of my own children…I hope you understand what that means, Marluxia."

Marluxia was rather surprised to hear this come from Vexen. It was almost shocking. Hadn't Vexen been the one to adopt Zilx during the time Luxord was asleep and Zexion had pushed the child away? Vexen was the one who had persuaded him to take in the child. And now he was asking Marluxia to keep quiet about the possible abandonment of Zilx? All those times he had seen Vexen acting like a father to the babe, and now he was going to toss that aside for the twins?

True, Marluxia was a bit happy that Vexen cared. But that was all, and it was only a drop in the bucket compared to the other emotions that were tossing about in him. It was flattering that Vexen wanted Marluxia and the twins to be safe, but at the costs of losing Zilx, whom he had accepted as a son, greatly unsettled him.

Perhaps it was Nobody reasoning. Or maybe scientific evaluation…whatever the case; Marluxia saw it as a poor excuse to agree to Vexen's warning.

If it was a warning.

"So you'll cower beneath him," Marluxia hissed.

"That's not what I said," Vexen said in a startled tone. He frowned at Marluxia and looked to Larxene, "I didn't say that at all."

"Marluxia's upset," Larxene said, siding with Marluxia almost immediately.

"You're willing to leave him defenseless," Marluxia said, standing up and staring down Vexen. "Even after all you did for him."

"Calm down, Number XI," Xaldin said in a warning voice.

Marluxia sneered at Xaldin, and then went back to Vexen.

The blonde merely stared back, his expression calm and confident.

"Why would you take in a child without thinking about the risks of getting into trouble," Marluxia said in an aggravated tone.

"I thought of the risks," Vexen said, "though, I never figured they would go this far…"

"But you should have thought about it," Marluxia exclaimed. "You should have realized what you were getting yourself into…" He crossed his arms and looked away from the older blonde. "Because now I've grown attached to him, and I can't bear the idea that I might never see him again…"

"How unlike you," Vexen said.

"I'm proud," Marluxia said, "but I will admit I've grown very fond of Zilx. He's every thing we can never be, and everything we want to be." Marluxia winced as he felt a hollow sensation grab hold of him; that reminder that everything he felt was a mere illusion of what he could once produce. "He was more than just practice for our future kids…he was our-"

"Don't say anymore," Vexen said suddenly.

"Vexen!" Larxene said in mild surprise.

The blonde looked away from the two and bit his upper lip. He let his hands turn into fists, tightening up and releasing them in a quick rapid motion.

"…Marluxia…" Vexen said hesitantly.

"Yes," Marluxia said, anticipating the change of heart that Vexen was sure to admit to. Vexen had to see that what he had said was selfish, even more selfish than what he had thought of last night.

Vexen frowned.

"I need you to go do a check up with Lexaeus," he said in an almost stoic tone. The small cracks at the end of his mouth said to Marluxia he fighting in an urge to show his true emotion, be it anger or sadness or guilt.

Still, Marluxia's jaw dropped a bit when he didn't hear the answer he was expecting and he stood there silently as he felt Larxene's arm wrap around him tightly as Vexen stomped off, Xaldin trailing behind him.

* * *

"I'm at a loss of words…"

"People tend to be when they see their child for the first time," Lexaeus said as he offered the sleeping child to the silent blonde.

Luxord stared worryingly at the child being offered to him, his expression weak and hesitant as he wondered whether or not he ought t take the child in his arms. He glanced up at Lexaeus, who's expression seemed a bit strained from the growing tension. And although he could not see Axel, he was sure the redhead's expression was just as tense. Luxord made it a rule to not look behind him…he didn't want Axel's facial expression to get the better of him. Thinking of that, he deiced to lower his head again as he realized Lexaeus' would probably do the same to him as well.

It was hard for him to even get down here, let alone make a decision as important as this. Luxord really wanted to ask one of them whether he should go along with this. He didn't feel comfortable treading these waters…alone.

What did he know about children? About raising them?

Did any new parent know anything about raising babies?

Luxord eyes the small figure in Lexaeus' arms. The boy was staring right back at him with his pale hazel eyes. He had Zexion's eyes. Most of his physical traits had been inherited through him though, and Luxord almost felt as though he was staring at his other's younger self.

"You don't have to take him," he heard Lexaeus says. Luxord looked back up and stared solemnly at the tall Nobody. "Don't feel obliged to take him just because you were given those two options," Lexaeus added. "If you take him, it's because you want to raise him, on your own, as a Nobody."

Luxord paled.

Why was he doing this again?

Was it ok for him to want to right a wrong? Was it bad that he wanted to show Zexion that he wasn't something so terrible? That he was sorry for what he did several months ago, and that he would take it all back if it would fix everything between them?

Luxord gave a sigh. No, it wasn't that simple. What the two of them had would never be. He couldn't just take Zilx and show Zexion that he was caring and compassionate, and then assume things would be back to normal again. They would never be normal again. Zilx wouldn't change anything. Zexion didn't want Zilx to begin with. He had broke off the relationship…Zexion didn't want anything to do with him after that.

Remember…he tricked you, so you broke away from him before falling in love.

But then he fell in love with you…doesn't that account for anything?

He didn't want your children though…he made you act without a thought of remorse when you killed Zilx's unborn sibling.

Can you really mend a relationship after all of that?

No. You can't.

So…what now?

Will you take him out of the possibility of learning to love him, and raise him, and earn a place underneath Xemnas' ever watchful eye as you come up to Saix and give a reason as to why you can't go on a mission? Will you spend hours at a time trying to satisfy a selfish creature, knowing that they'll only want more and more, and then, thirteen years from now, grow to hate every little thing about you? Will you able to explain to him that you can never really love him? Will you love him? Will you even try?

"Luxord?" Axel said from behind.

"Yes," Luxord asked without turning his head over and looking to the redhead.

"I'm going to leave," he heard Axel say, his voice gentle and quiet.

"I'm not…"

"No," Axel said. "I think I should leave…and let you think about it on your own."

Luxord lowered his head a bit.

"I don't want my presence affecting your choice," Axel said. He could hear the sound of boots making soft 'clanks' as he slowly walked over to the door. "And I'd rather not be here when you make your decision…whatever it is."

Luxord nodded his head, his eyes still locked with the child's. He said nothing as Axel made his way out of the room, his gaze still stuck on the infant.

"Does he knew," Luxord suddenly asked.

"He's never been introduced to you," Lexaeus said. "He just finds you interesting…"

Luxord nodded his head. His throat felt rather dry.

"Won't he be upset when he's taken from Vexen and you," Luxord then asked.

"He's still young," Lexaeus answered, "but it's not like you'll be raising him on your own. You have full right to ask for assistance."

"That's supposed to make me feel better, right," Luxord said nervously as he leaned over and better examined the small boy. He let his gloved hand hover above the infant's head as he anticipated the child's reaction to being touched by a stranger.

"I'm simply trying to reassure," Lexaeus said. "I'm not here to help you make a decision though. You'll still be the one to raise him though."

"Right…"

"You can touch him," Lexaeus said. "He won't cry."

Luxord looked up, "well, he can't cry."

Lexaeus chuckled.

"Mute or not, all babies cry," he said with a smile. "You'll have to keep a close eye on him."

"Will I," Luxord muttered.

"If you don't think you're ready for this, then don't take him," Lexaeus said in a calm tone. "There's nothing keeping you from simply going on from here."

"There is," Luxord answered.

Lexaeus raised an eyebrow and eyed Luxord.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"The idea of leaving him…after being abandoned from the very start," Luxord replied. He felt his chest tighten a bit as he thought about Zexion. God, all those months where he had tried to get Zexion to reconsider. Zexion had ignored him, fought him, threatened him, and he had the audacity to keep coming back.

Why…why did he want Zexion back, after this huge mess?

"I don't want him to be alone," Luxord said, feeling a huge weight being lifted from his.

"He was never alone, Luxord," Lexaeus said.

…

Luxord bit his lip and nodded his head.

"We made sure he was well taken care of up until this point," Lexaeus said. "And trust me when I say we would have made sure whatever world he would be sent to would be a safe one, far from here and away from the heartless."

Luxord looked up to Lexaeus, holding his breath as he tried everything in his power not to fall prey to his almost real emotions.

"Luxord…"

Luxord lowered his head, looking sadly at the small infant. The child had no idea what was going on or who he was staring at.

"I'm…alright," Luxord said, forcing himself to stand up straight and push away the painful feelings welled up inside of him. He faced Zilx and smiled. H lowered his hand and let it rest on the child, giving the boy a small pat on the head.

"I'm sorry," he said in a soothing voice. He wouldn't let himself sound weak, scared, unsure. If Zilx was so have one memory of him, he wasn't going to let it be one that made him look anything less than what he was. "You…deserve so much more." Luxord forced a smile on his face as he removed his gloved hand from Zilx small hand, watching a few blonde strands lift up before falling back down. "But I can't be the one to give it to you…"

* * *

Marluxia made his way through the dark portal, giving a small shiver as he felt the temperature take a drop when making his way into the lower level.

He was pissed.

No, he was more than pissed.

How dare Vexen do this to him! How dare he betray him like that!

Marluxia spat a few foul words from his lips, hurriedly making his way over to the rooms where Lexaeus was sure to be.

Lexaeus, perhaps he could help him in his plight to get Zilx from Xemnas' clutches. He couldn't bear to lose the child, and to Xemnas of all people.

Marluxia felt a horrid sensation rise inside of him as he remembered that Zilx was with Lexaeus. His stomach did a flip flop as he wondered how he could face the poor boy. Zilx recognized him, he was sure of it. He didn't want the child to hold on to him or beg to be held by him, especially with the knowledge that he might never see him again.

Vexen, how could he take such a side? Was he worried that Xemnas would order his children away? Marluxia would never let such a thing happen! He'd fight with every fiber of his non-being before finally falling to his superior. But he would never let him take away his children…

…children…Zilx.

No, this wasn't right.

And Marluxia knew why too. Zilx…belonged to him.

He had held him when he was sonly a week old…when he was so fragile and weak. He had fed him and tucked him in at night, and he had rocked him and grown to love him as if he were his own.

And now he was.

Zilx was his!

"Damn," Marluxia hissed between his teeth as he stopped himself from continuing any further.

He couldn't possibly let Xemnas take the boy somewhere else. No, he had to take Zilx in, where he could be safe from the heartless.

But how? Xemnas would never let him take the child in. If Vexen had been right about one thing, it was that. His submitting did one good thing, and that was assuring the safety of their unborn children. If Marluxia wanted to get Xemnas to reconsider, he would have to…have to…

He would have to go in front of Xemnas and grovel before him.

Marluxia grimaced at the very thought of it. He was never one to submitting. He was never one to give up. He figured death was far more appropriate than begging to live another day. But the only way for Xemnas to listen was to lower himself and let the man have his way wit him…

Marluxia felt nauseous from just thinking of it.

He gave a long, forced sigh as he looked down at his round stomach.

…

…

"Come on," he muttered, his voice holding that tone of frustration in it. He forced a small smile on his face as he let his hand rest on his stomach. "Let's go save you brother…"

Brother…his twins had an older brother.

Marluxia lifted his hand and summoned up a dark corridor. He knew he was going to hate every second of this…but it was the only way to keep Zilx.

"…Marluxia?"

Marluxia gave a glance behind him.

"Axel," he said in a somewhat menacing tone.

"…what are you doing here," Axel asked, smiling at the Nobody. "I'd figured you'd be busy with Vexen today."

Marluxia didn't have time for this.

"Vexen and I had a disagreement," Marluxia said flatly. "But don't worry; things will be quite fine by tonight." Of course Marluxia could have cared less about what Axel thought at this point.

"What's happening tonight," Axel asked with a small chuckle.

Marluxia smirked as he stared menacingly into the swirling darkness.

"I get what rightfully belongs to me."

* * *

And…this just might be it.

…I'm not sure how to break it to you guys, but this or may nor be the last chapter of the story.

I'm not angry with any one of you, and I haven't lost the spark or inspiration to write this story. Basically, some drama came up, and because of the drama, I have no idea where my standing is with a certain someone.

Long story short; I don't know whether this story should be removed or kept.

For those of you who've read this story, favorited it, alerted it, I'm sorry if this comes as disturbing to you. I'm sorry if you think I'm being unfair.

Please do not ask me who's to blame here. Don't ask me to talk with this person. Don't go and assume who it is and talk with this person yourself.

Because I may keep going. Now, I obviously cannot force you to review this story, asking to give your opinion, because I'd be breaking the rules and making this story interactive. Since I now know what I can and cannot do, I won't do it.

Instead, I ask that you leave a review by your own will. Tell me what you usually would do. I don't want you to feel forced to keep this story alive and well.

Also, PM me and give your opinion as well. But only if you want to, not because you have to.

Depending on what happens from here, this story will either be kept on, or completely removed. I will place a AN in case such a thing happens, so that you can copy this story, though it will only be up for a short time so that I don't get reported for having AN chapters.

I'm sorry that this has happened, especially since this story is more than halfway complete. I hope you can be understanding, I really do.

Brink V. Veritas


End file.
